


Legacy of Korro

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Risk of Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, Rule 63, bei fong, korro, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 89,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would things be different if Korra was a born a male?  In this rule 63 take on things, you'll find out! Enjoy as Korro goes through the gals of Avatar, spreading his seed and building one big, happy family! Things start off with Avatar Korro having a very special night of training with Opal Bei Fong, and before you can say Avatar state, he's working on building an extended family that'll help bring balance to the world!</p><p>Mostly M/F, but with F/F elements. The entire series will contain pregnancy play, breeding, multiple partner situations, and a surprising amount of romance and story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

The Legacy of Korro Chapter One: Opal Bei Fong  
-By Drace Domino

“Good! Just like that, keep your body fluid.” The air danced around the two of them as they moved in perfect harmony, two bodies directing the wind to shift with their smooth movements. A teacher and an apprentice, or at least, until Opal could learn under Tenzin. Team Avatar had arrived in Zaofu just a few days prior on their search for airbenders, unexpectedly finding one in the granddaughter of the great Toph Bei Fong. Though her mother was still resistant to the idea of allowing her daughter to leave the safety of Zaofu, they had lingered in the hopes of changing her mind, as well as give Avatar Korro some time to teach the young woman what he could.

She was, simply put, a natural. It was no surprise to Korro that the girl had not been gifted with earthbending; she lacked the stubborn, aggressive personality that was so often a hallmark of those with that talent. Instead, she was timid, peaceful, and thought things out before she acted. Her heart was clearly in tune with airbending, and the Avatar was surprised at just how quickly she was picking it up. Together they swept through the courtyard of Zaofu, alone in the evening light, the wind swirling as pulled by strings at their command.

“I’m just...just trying to keep up!” Opal beamed, and did her best to match the Avatar’s movements. Dressed in her traditional Earth Kingdom garb of yellow and green, she was a sweet looking young woman with endlessly kind features and piercing green eyes. As they toyed with the wind it swept black locks in messy trails against her face, but her short hair always seemed to settle back into place around her cheeks. While they practiced Korro let his eyes gaze over her from time to time, studying her graceful movements, and delighting in how fluidly she took to the art.

“You’re doing wonderfully, Opal, just keep your breathing slow and keep yourself centered.” He spoke up calmly, reminding her of lessons he himself had learned at Tenzin’s hand. The young avatar had come a long way since his first arrival in Republic City, and many things had changed. He was stronger now, and mastered the elements like never before. He was ready for a new challenge, and ready to serve the world in other ways.

Korro drew closer to Opal as they moved, and she read his motions to bring herself a step closer in as well. Before long they were positioned nearly back to back, and the swaying motions of their hands had brought a small cyclone around them. Wind that would have been destructive in the wrong hands remained under absolute control, and though they remained unscratched by the swirling air, Opal’s voice was laced with a bit of trepidation.

“Avatar Korro?” She asked, her hands continuing to keep the momentum, but her knees locking. The wall of wind was close against them, and the advanced airbending was a bit overwhelming. “Maybe we should st-ahh!”

Her hesitation ruined her concentration, and the cyclone suddenly imploded on the two of them. It drew in and launched both of the airbenders into the air, though how they ascended was entirely different. Avatar Korro lifted with it naturally; springing from the ground with a precision and grace. Opal...was essentially launched into the air, and was soon spiralling towards the hard, cold ground rump-first.

Just before she landed Korro slipped underneath her, and she landed in the Avatar’s strong arms with a surprised squeak. In a fluid, graceful motion he drew himself to a sitting position, with the young woman’s light frame squarely in his lap. His dark, toned arms were linked around Opal’s waist, and he gave her a wide, confident smile as the young woman realized her position.

“Oh...I...I’m sorry!” She blurted out suddenly, and moved her hands up to adjust her hair. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she moved to straighten out the black locks, but she made no immediate attempt to break away. The warm, comfortable grip of the Avatar was comfort enough to keep her in place for the moment. “I must have messed up. I’m sorry!” Korro gave a small, light laugh, and shook his head with kindness lining his features.

“You did great, Opal.” To console her further he lifted up one of his hands, and a finger moved to slide down along the young girl’s cheek. Her blush deepened considerably, and she averted her eyes from bashfulness as Korro continued. “I haven’t had this much fun during training in a long time.” That much was entirely accurate. Training with Tenzin was certainly effective, but it couldn’t compare to the feeling of Opal Bei Fong resting in his lap. His young, strong body recognized as much, and he could already feel the weight of the young woman pushing down against his lap. If the girl felt it, she was far too naive to recognize it, and she just smiled innocently as she continued to remain in place.

“You’re very patient, Avatar Korro.” She murmured quietly, and the finger that still drew across her cheek continued to keep her timid and shy. “But maybe we should stop for the ni-ohh.” She was cut off yet again, though this time it was not by a misplaced cyclone. Avatar Korro’s thumb had drifted forward, and he allowed it to shift gently over Opal’s lips. The young woman reacted in stunned appreciation, her eyes closing as tried to process the touch, while her teenage hormones raged in favor of it. Korro kept his finger there gently for a moment, feeling the warmth of her soft lips, before he slowly drew his own head forward.

Their lips met slowly at first, with Avatar Korro taking the clear lead. When the kiss first struck he slid his thumb away from her lips, only to shift his hand against the young woman’s cheek and draw her deeper into it. As his arm tightened about her waist Opal’s own hands started to roam; nervously gliding up Korro’s fit chest to link shyly around his neck. She didn’t resist for even an instant, giving her kiss willingly and eagerly to the Avatar. For a lingering moment it remained soft and gentle, their lips pressing in quietly while Korro gave Opal time to figure things out. When she stopped shivering from nervousness he took the next step; parting his lips and slipping his tongue past the young woman’s own.

Opal gasped into the kiss, but as before she did nothing to stop him as her tongue was moved to and claimed. The flavor of the Avatar filled her mouth, and her arms tightened about his shoulders as she hung on tighter. For some time the two rested together, tongues dancing as Opal grew up quite a bit in just a few short moments. When the kiss began she was a young woman that had never once experienced it; but by the time their lips broke and their tongues left each other’s presence she was fairly certain she was an expert. With tinted cheeks and a glossy, glazed look in her eyes, the young woman’s hands moved to Korro’s cheeks, caressing him as she whispered in a soft, tender tone.

“Avatar Korro…” She murmured, and for a moment Korro expected her to pull away, to run and be the good, obedient child her mother expected. He smiled in pleased surprise when she spoke up again, her voice a hoarse, almost needy whisper. “Can we go to my room?”

Korro grinned wide, and he leaned forward to press a brief, chaste kiss against the young woman’s lips. He started to rise up with Opal in his arms, offering a whisper in return to her weighted question.

“If you insist.” He teased, and the two eagerly moved to Opal’s chambers.

 

\---

 

A few moments later Opal crashed onto her bed, with Korro atop her. The two were locked in yet another deep kiss, their tongues swirling about each other while their hands explored. Korro’s grip had moved to wrap one arm tight around the young woman’s waist, while the other held just underneath one of her thighs, helping her to keep a single leg wrapped around his side. Their chests pressed tight together, and Opal clutched Korro’s back firmly enough to feel her nails digging in against the back of his traditional water tribe shirt. Things had heated up at a surprising rate; the result of a hungry and confident Avatar meeting full force with a young woman that had been sheltered and protected from anything resembling excitement. To be pinned underneath the Avatar as he slowly rolled his hips against her lap was a naughty, exciting joy that she never imagined she could have, and one her mother would certainly not approve of.

Fortunately, her mother wasn’t there, and Opal was free to explore the rush. She was the first to break the kiss, and when she did so she felt Korro’s teeth hold at her bottom lip; tugging it gently before allowing it to snap back to her mouth with a faint gasp. With her cheeks burning red from excited desire, she drew one hand into Korro’s dark hair, and slid another over his shoulder, feeling the tone of his athletic muscles.

“My mother can’t know.” She hissed out quickly, and as Korro rolled his hips forward she gave a sudden, sharp whimper. “There’s no way she’d ever let me go with you if she did.”

“Not a word then.” Korro responded, and pushed up and out of the young woman’s grip. He reached down to find the edge of Opal’s shirt, and with a few quick tugs the garment was pulled up and over the blushing, giggling girl. It left her wearing only a simple, plain bra and her metal bracelets, as well as the pants that desperately needed to come off. They worked together swiftly to strip off as much as they could; peeling clothes off of each other in between a few stolen, hungry kisses. By the time Opal was stripped to nothing but her bracelets and Korro was wearing only his shirt, the two could barely stand to hold back any longer. Opal’s hands slid up the back of Korro’s shirt, and her nails drug down his dark skin, leaving lines of hungry arousal as the Avatar dove against her. His hands squeezed her sizeable breasts to bring a wanting moan from her lips, and as he drew closer she spread her legs, eager to receive him as her first.

When he slid the tip of his head to her entrance Opal shyly looked away, but Korro guided a hand to her chin to draw her gaze back up. With their eyes meeting he pushed forward, penetrating her until the tip of him met the resistance of her womanhood. She gave a sudden, pained squeak, and were it not for the Avatar’s hand on her chin she would have looked away yet again. Instead, Korro gave her a reassuring smile, and whispered as he pushed forward.

“Just like airbending.” He promised, as his length penetrated her deeper, pushing her to the breaking point. “You just relax...and be fluid.”

Opal’s sharp cry came as her virginity was taken, and her nails dug in tight to the Avatar’s back. Once he was inside Korro let his length sit within the young woman’s walls, feeling her tense and twitch around him, squeezing him as she involuntarily tried to milk his length. Once she was ready she gave a little nod, and the Avatar smiled as his hips drew back. Another slow thrust, and another cry from the young woman, but this time her lips were in the shape of a smile as she screamed.

Korro’s hands snaked out to take both of Opal’s, and their fingers interlocked as he pushed her hands flat against the mattress over her head. Effectively pinning her, she was powerless to stop him as he lurched forward, kissing her suddenly and deeply, his tongue battering against Opal’s own and tasting her once more. She squealed in delight, and her lovely, pale bare legs wrapped around the Avatar’s waist, squeezing him tight and keeping him deep inside of her entrance. With her hands pinned and her mouth occupied by their furious kiss, she could do little more than lay back and be claimed.

How many girls got to say their first time was with the Avatar?

Each thrust into Opal sent waves of pleasure through Korro’s body, and her smooth, tight walls were just as sweet and pleasant as he imagined. The sheltered young woman was receptive and warm, and each time he felt the tip of his thick length push to her innermost walls she made another new, delightful noise. Eventually his hands left her own, and slithered down Opal’s smooth arms, and to the sizeable breasts the timid woman possessed. He gripped them longingly and allowed his fingers to toy at her nipples, squeezing them as they grew erect at his touch, and twisting them in different directions to listen to her squirm and whimper. After a long moment he slid his hands down further, and his palms moved to caress her flat, fit stomach. His palms pressed in against them smoothly, and he drug his touched around her tummy in slow, steady circles.

She’d be carrying something very important there before too long.

Korro held her stomach as his thrusting grew faster, and their lips broke away from the kiss. With their eyes meeting, Korro took a long, steady breath, sweat lining his brow as they continued to crash together. Opal’s cheeks were red and her expression was lost in delight, and before too long the young woman’s body was overcome with a climax. Her young, virgin frame tightened and clenched Korro’s length fiercely, squeezing him tightly with her warm, wet muscles. The Avatar’s voice cried out in a sudden grunt along with her own sharp cry, and without warning he began to release.

Opal’s eyes shot open in surprise and a trace of fear as she felt it. Thick ropes of white cream began to fill her; crashing against the wall of her womb and painting the inside of her sex. She tried to push away to stop it, but she was effectively pinned and even her own legs wouldn’t obey her, her feet remaining locked behind the Avatar’s back. She whimpered in defeat as her head fell back, and the Avatar continued to fill her with his thick, potent seed.

When it ended, Korro threw his head back with a content sigh, and smiled as he felt his length twitch, giving the young woman another small burst of his spunk. A little bit of it seeped outside of her, pushed out from how well he filled her up, but the majority of it had found a home. Once again he caressed his hands over her stomach, and he looked down at her with a smile.

“It’s not just airbending you learn fast.” He joked, and Opal looked up at him with a soft, weary expression. Worry lined her brow, but even with the Avatar’s seed coating her walls she couldn’t bring herself to push away.

“What if…” She began, the idea almost too scary for her to mention. She gazed up at him and swallowed nervously, steadying her resolve before she spoke it. “What if I get pregnant?”

“Then I’ll take care of you both.” The Avatar responded simply, and let it at that. He moved a hand down to brush Opal’s cheek, and she flushed with admiration and affection. It was all it took to get the young woman to melt, and she nodded her acceptance of his reply. After a moment her legs finally unhooked around Korro’s waist, and she began to shift up, scooting herself to sit on her rear. She was tender, and she was full, but the night was still quite young.

“Then let’s keep going.” She whispered, and lowered a hand to Korro’s length, squeezing his cream-covered shaft and tugging gently. As it started to come back to life she drew in to kiss the Avatar once more, the shy Bei Fong girl finding herself drawn deeper into the pleasure and the excitement. “Kuvira doesn’t do morning patrols until five. We have plenty of time. All night, even.”

Korro beamed, and nodded as he felt his member twitch in Opal’s hand. If she hadn’t been seeded during that first run, she definitely would by morning. As he leaned in to kiss her again his hand lowered, brushing slowly and sweetly over her stomach. Opal shivered, and her hands lowered to grab ahold of Korro’s, guiding him as he stroked her. She let his touch circle her tummy in a slow pattern, and after a few lingering moments she opened her eyes and broke their kiss. The touch to her stomach did not go without her recognizing the importance, and she bit her bottom lip in timid bashfulness before speaking up again.

“There’s still a lot for you to teach me, Avatar Korro.” She whispered, and began to move, drawing herself to her hands and knees. She presented herself to him; her wet, ready slit exposed, and a bit of his cream slipping out to roll down the inside of her thighs. Obediently, Opal looked over her shoulder, her piercing green eyes falling on the Avatar, and her voice slipping out in an enticing, hungry whisper. “And I promise, I’m a very eager student.”

Korro beamed, and took his place behind Opal, lining himself up with her once more. As he pushed into her walls once more the girl gave a slow moan, her head bobbing forward in submission and delight. She was eager to learn, and eager to be bred.

And she was just the first of many. 

End of Chapter One.


	2. Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal's pregnant with Korro's child, but he hasn't seen her for months. His dear friend Asami Sato has been assisting him in Republic City, and the two of them finally meet in a way they've wanted to since the day they met.

The Legacy of Korro Chapter Two: Asami Sato  
-By Drace Domino

It had been a long, difficult month. No more than a few days after his evening with Opal, Korro was pulled away to handle the threat of the Red Lotus. Brutal battles had ensued, and more than a few times it seemed like all hope was lost. He had almost lost his friends, but even more importantly, the world had almost lost the Avatar. Zaheer’s poison had run through his veins, poisoning him down to his very core. Were it not for the quick actions of Jinora and the other, new airbenders, Avatar Korro would have been the final link in the chain.

A week had passed since then, and Korro sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about the events of the past day. Jinora’s promotion to airbending master had gone splendidly; one day she would make a truly remarkable woman. Korro stood beside Tenzin throughout the ceremony, refusing to use the wheelchair that the others had so fiercely insisted on. It was important, after all, for the world to see that the Avatar was still strong. Perhaps not as strong as he used to be, but then, there was plenty of time to recover. With the Earth Kingdom’s chaos now under the watchful eye of the remarkably skilled Kuvira, it was only a matter of time before peace and harmony found the world once more.

If he could assist it, he would, but for the moment he had earned a rest.

A knock on the door drew Korro’s attention, and he looked to the corner of the room where his clothes had piled up. He was only wearing a pair of simple pants in the style of the Water Tribe, but the trek across the room felt like a little more than he was willing to make in the benefit of decency. Anyone coming to visit him would simply have to deal with him shirtless, his dark-skinned chest exposed, and his muscles clear for others to see.

“Come in.” He called out, and smiled as a thin figure slipped into the room. Asami quirked a brow as she spotted her friend, and as her eyes fell on the Avatar’s exposed chest she gave a subtle smirk. Far from the timid, shy flower that Opal was, Asami wasn’t the type to blush and turn away. Instead, she let it be known that her eyes were studying the Avatar’s chest, and she closed the door and leaned against it before she finally spoke up.

“Just thought I’d check in on you, Korro.” She smiled, and folded her arms slowly across her chest. She was wearing her typical garb; the blazer and dress clothes of her company, complete with a pair of nylons that drifted into a pair of heeled boots. One of her bent locks of black hair dangled before her eyes, and her ruby red lips twisted to a coy smile. “Tenzin was worried that you were straining yourself today.”

“By standing up for a few minutes?” Korro responded with a grin, but regardless of it he remained seated. While they spoke he drew his hands up to pull the knot that kept a portion of his hair up in Water Tribe tradition, and then ran his fingers through it to flatten the dark brown locks in a dishevelled mess around his head. “Tenzin, and Lin, and especially you don’t have to worry about me, Asami. I’m the Avatar. I’m not going to just fai-”

Korro’s eyes rolled back in his head, and his body seemed to go limp. As he started to slip forward, about to drop onto the floor, Asami darted over with shock and fear in her voice.

“Korro!” The Sato heir slid to her knees and moved her hands out, grabbing Korro’s bare shoulders as she attempted to catch him from falling off the bed. When she drew her face underneath his she suddenly glared, because the Avatar was beaming at her with eyes open and a taunting tone to his voice.

“Well, it’s good to know you care, Asami.” He chuckled, and straightened out while the woman held his sculpted shoulders. After he was straightened out Asami let her arms go across her shoulders, gazing at the Avatar with a disapproving expression on her face. “C’mon, Asami, lighten up. Just a joke.”

“Your health isn’t a joke to us, Korro.” Asami responded, and pointed a finger squarely at his nose. “You’ve been stubborn as a platypus bear since you came back. You refuse to take it easy, you don’t listen to your doctors, and you won’t even speak up if there’s something one of us can do for you!”

Korro blinked, and offered a smile. Leaning back on his hands, the shirtless Avatar looked up to Asami, his eyes finding hers and studying them for a long, slow moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was suggestive and calm, and riddled with the sort of confidence only an Avatar could back up.

“There is something you could do, Asami.” He offered with a smile, and rolled his shoulders. “You know...it’s been a while since I’ve seen Opal, and…” His eyes trailed down, and made it clear that he was looking over Asami’s thin, appealing frame. Asami’s typically unflappable resolve was stumped for a moment, and the woman’s cheeks went red as she saw his implication. She took a step back, surprise lining her face as she responded with wide eyes and a startled voice.

“Korro?!” She sounded bewildered, stunned that the Avatar would ask such a thing. “What about Opal? You remember her, the mother of your child?!”

Korro gave a warm smile at the memory. When he had last seen Opal she had not yet begun to show, but it was known that she was indeed carrying his child. It had caused a schism between the Avatar and Zaofu, but that was a small price to pay for the child of an avatar. Korro nodded a little at Asami’s words, and he held out a hand, offering it to the woman.

“Opal understands.” He assured her with a smile, and when Asami’s hand tentatively reached out, he slid his palm against her own. “We have an arrangement. And plans.” Asami’s face still carried a look of hesitant curiosity, but she allowed herself to be drawn close, moving to sit beside the Avatar on the bed. Her eyes kept drawing to his chest, and though she was clearly trying to speak from a place of restraint, it was a difficult position for her to be in.

“Well...Korro…” She stammered, and the sophisticated Asami no longer found herself quite so stoic and confident. She blushed openly, and with the knowledge that the Avatar wanted her in the air, she had turned into something of a stammering beauty. “I think, maybe...since you’re sick, I could...help you out.” She paused, and looked over to him, her face firm as she pointed squarely at the Avatar’s nose once more.

“With my hands. And my mouth.” She clarified, and gave a firm nod. “But that’s it.” Korro just smiled warmly, and grabbed Asami’s hand as she waggled her finger. With kindness in his eyes he drew the young woman’s hand straight down, and he pressed her thin, warm hand into his lap, where his member was already straining against the fabric of his pants. Asami’s cheeks flushed, and as her hand rested there, she let her grip move to fondle him, squeezing his girth through his clothes.

“With your hands and mouth.” Korro repeated, but added with a small murmur. “At first.”

Asami heard his addendum, but she didn’t dispute it.

 

The Sato heir was soon on her knees in between Korro’s legs, staring at the length that had been brought before her. She cupped her slender fingers against the side of the dark shaft, and drew her head forward to press a lingering, warm kiss on the side of it. When she pulled back a red kiss mark on Korro’s length was visible, a lovely indication of Asami’s preferred shade of lipstick. The Avatar beamed as one of his hands drifted down into Asami’s black locks, and the young woman wasted no more time as she began.

She gripped him gently while working at his head, teasing the lighter flesh of his length with the tip of her tongue. Her smokey, mysterious eyes gazed up at Korro while she did it, making sure that she could fully show off one of her best features while she teased him. His head throbbed and his shaft grew at the attention, and before long Asami was forced to gasp at the size that stood before her. With one hand hardly enough to contain it, she was forced to bring her mouth fully forward, enveloping the tip of his head with her mouth and taking him down a few slow, sultry inches. Her beautiful eyes closed as she started to service the Avatar, teasing her tongue underneath his head, and smearing trails of ruby red lipstick up and down his shaft. One hand continued to stroke him lightly while the other slipped lower, and she fondled his heavy sack with a delicate and tender touch.

Korro’s fingers weaved into Asami’s dark hair, and he guided her for a while, helping her take him deep and fast, but not too much of either. Pleasure ran through him as the Sato heir went down, and he gave a long, lingering sigh of contentment. It was true that he and Opal had an arrangement, and a plan. What he had neglected to tell Asami was that she was part of it; a part that he was about to collect. As she continued to service him the Avatar studied the beautiful woman’s features, and he watched as her hips swayed and her legs twitched and trembled during the play. It wasn’t difficult to tell that she was losing her resolve, and the arousal of the moment was getting to her.

It was a mercy when he pulled his cockhead from her painted lips, and drug her head up by the hair. A long line of spit connected her bottom lip to the tip of his cock, and when he whispered to her the mere bounce of his breath was to snap the fragile, wet thread. Asami looked helplessly aroused; her cheeks flushed and her eyes half-lidded. He knew the answer to his question before he even spoke it.

“Are you ready to give me more than hands and mouth now?” He smiled. Asami wordlessly, breathlessly, nodded her head.

Korro smiled as he leaned forward to kiss the woman on the cheek, and he drug her up by the hair, pulling until she began to crawl atop the bed. Korro was still in a weakened state but he was more than capable of handling Asami’s thing figure, pulling her up into his lap and making her straddle him. Asami took the initiative once she was straddled against Korro’s lap, taking her skirt and lifting it to show the Avatar what she wore underneath. Her nylons only went up to the top of her thighs; strapped against her waistband with a garter, leaving her sex protected only by a pair of lacey, expensive panties. Korro beamed, and his hands drew underneath Asami’s rear, scooping her against him as he drew her into position.

“Please...it’s so hot…” Asami whimpered to her friend as she lowered a hand, and hooked a finger against the inside of her panties. As she pulled them to the side Korro pushed his tip to her folds, and when she released it he could feel her panties press to the side of his length, eager to cover her once more. That was particularly unlikely in that moment.

Korro squeezed Asami’s rear on both sides, and he pulled her down, slowly piercing her with his length. The fully-clothed Sato heir gave a long, low moan as she was claimed, every thick inch of the Avatar finding a place within her warm, wet walls. She wasn’t the virgin that Opal was, but it was clear by the tone of her gasping voice that never had Asami been filled so deeply or so thoroughly. Once she had taken it all she rested in the Avatar’s lap, and his hands drifted down, caressing her nylon-clad thighs, appreciating the feel of her skin underneath the layer of smooth, silky fabric.

Asami’s hands moved to grip Korro’s shoulders, and her smokey eyes turned to face him with a look of excited bliss upon her features. Her ruby lips turned to a smile, and she gave an approving nod at the sensation of being so utterly and completely full. While she sat there with her body stuffed with the Avatar she finally spoke, a hand moving to toy with Korro’s hair.

“You know, I was jealous of Opal.” She whispered quietly, and her hips only then began to move. She started to ride the wounded Avatar slowly at first, drawing her body up before gently pushing it down. Her panties rubbed against the side of Korro’s length, his girth a barrier to prevent them from ever covering Asami again. “I wondered why it wasn’t me. Why I couldn’t be having your child.” Korro smiled, and with his hands firm against Asami’s nylon-clad legs, he pushed his hips forward to pierce the woman deeper. The tip of his length wedged hard against her deepest wall, and Asami’s eyes perked open when she felt him nudge her womb. A shiver ran through her as she tried to hang on, but ended up biting her bottom lip as her walls flinched wildly around the intruding unit.

“You can.” Korro finally promised her, and Asami’s eyes went wide. The emotions that ran through her in that moment were wild and frantic, and as Korro thrust into her he read each and every one. Surprise. Fear. Worry. Perhaps even hope. He let her have her feelings while he claimed her, and when she made no attempt to push away from his lap, he accepted her silence as agreement.

“You’re both going to.” Korro promised, and his hands left her nylon-clad legs to wrap around her waist. Asami gave a stunned moan as he pushed deeply into her, and her wet, tight walls tugged hard at his length, attempting to milk him. “And the three of us will have something great. A perfect, beautiful family. The family of the Avatar.”

Asami’s cheeks were burning red at the revelation, but she made no resistance to his claims. Instead, her arms drew around Korro’s shoulders, and she buried her face into his neck. Warm, wet kisses came across his bare neck, finally drifting along his shoulders as she worshipped his physique with her lips. As her hips started to rise and fall even faster, and the feeling of him plunging her depths grew even more intense, she was able to force out a heavy, aroused whimper.

“Tell me, Korro…” She begged, and one of her hands grew tight in his hair. “Tell me everything you want from me.” Just that day, she had promised to be there for him, for anything he needed. It would seem she would fulfill that request much sooner than she had anticipated.

Korro’s hips picked up speed, and each thrust into Asami’s sex sent the Sato heir gasping from the pressure. The fully-clothed woman was riding him faster as well, and the bed creaked amidst their motions, almost enough to drown out the sound of Korro’s voice while he spoke. Almost. As it was, each word she picked up made Asami’s heart race faster, just as every deep pierce to her core made her wetter, hungrier, and drove her even more mad with lust.

“You and Opal are going to move in with me.” He murmured, laying everything before her while he claimed her. He had been friends with Asami for far too long to deceive her, and it was time she knew her destiny with him. “And you’ll have my children together. While you make the present better with Future Industries, we’ll all secure the real future with our family. The Avatar, Toph Bei Fong’s granddaughter, and you…” He drew a hand up, brushing his fingers down Asami’s cheek as he whispered. “The woman that’ll lead Republic City into tomorrow. Together, we’ll shape this world into something remarkable.”

Asami’s head was swimming by the end of it; and she gave a low moan of acceptance as she realized the weight of what she had become a part of. It was true that the three of them were special; each of them were a person of note in history. The three of them joined within one tight-knit family, well...there was no telling what they couldn’t accomplish. Asami suddenly nodded eagerly, and her mouth moved to Korro’s as she whispered, just before her peak began.

“Make it happen, Korro.” She begged, and her walls tightened, milking the Avatar’s cock. He joined her in climax while they kissed, and Asami melted around a rush of cream that pressed squarely against the wall of her womb. The Sato heir groaned into the kiss as she was filled, knowing that it carried the promise of her future family. A warm rush passed over her, partly from emotion, and partly from the joy of her powerful climax. When the kiss broke she licked her lips, gazing down into Korro’s eyes as she felt his length twitch inside of her, giving her one last spurt of cream.

“You’ll be such a better father than mine was.” She whispered, and one of her delicate fingers drew up, tracing around Korro’s cheek. The young woman’s smile spread, her cheeks darkening as she continued to relish in the moment. Soon, she’d be a mother. And a part of something greater. 

Soon, they’d be a family.

 

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korro, Opal, and Asami move into their new home! With both girls already carrying Korro's children, they need a nice, comfortable place to stay. The three break in their new home in an intimate and delightful way.

Legacy of Korro Chapter 3: Housewarming  
-By Drace Domino

Moving day. The time had come for Opal to move into her new home in Republic City, and she was nervous for plenty of reasons. The big city was very different from Zaofu, with tons of people from all walks of life. Part of her was worried she’d have a hard time fitting in, but she took solace that she’d be with Avatar Korro, and that no matter what her aunt would only be a few blocks away. Since Lin had made up with her mother in the days before Zaheer’s attack, Chief Bei Fong had tried to make up for lost time with her niece and nephews as best she was able. She was still far from what most would call a warm woman, but the effort was appreciated regardless.

Opal stood before the door of her new home, an enormous mansion on the far end of Republic City. She’d be living with two people of means and respect; the founder of Future Industries and the Avatar himself. As such, it didn’t surprise her that her new home was lavish, but the mere scope of it was a bit intimidating. Beside her Avatar Korro stood, recovered from his battle with Zaheer and holding one of Opal’s arms in his own.

“I think you’ll love it, Opal.” He smiled warmly, and to ease her nervousness he moved his free hand forward to lay it lightly on her stomach. She was noticeably several months pregnant now, and as such her belly had grown large with their child. As Korro’s hand rested atop her pregnant stomach, Opal looked to him with a blush on her cheeks and a timid, shy smile.

“I’m sure I will, Korro.” She spoke gently, and kindly. It had taken her a few months to address him as simply that; despite the nature of her relationship and her status as the mother of his child, it was difficult for her to omit the Avatar from his name. Her free hand moved to rest atop his, and together they touched where their child slowly grew inside. “And you’re sure that Asami is okay with it?”

“She’s looking forward to it!” Korro beamed, and reached down to open the door. As he led her inside the beautiful framework of their home, he gestured out with a large, sweeping gesture. “Most of the rooms aren’t furnished yet, I’d like to wait until we know if I’m having boys or girls with you both. But everything else is of the latest technology and the best comfort, Asami saw to that.”

Opal looked from side to side, her cheeks darkening as they walked. She kept her arm linked with Korro’s as they drew to the steps leading up to the second floor, and as they walked she lowered her free hand to grab ahold of her skirt; lifting it up an inch so she didn’t risk tripping over it. She was dressed in traditional Earth Kingdom robes; simply, conservative browns and greens that led to baggy sleeves, a long skirt, and metal bracers across her forearms. While they walked she looked from side to side, studying paintings of past Avatars on the wall, as well as various pictures dedicated to hallmarks in the history of Republic City. It was a mansion that celebrated all that humanity had accomplished with the Avatar as its spiritual guide, and simply being there made Opal feel at ease and calm.

When her eyes drifted to the top of the stairs she blinked in surprise, and her ease slid from her in a gasping heartbeat. Asami Sato stood by the bannister, resting a hand on it and watching the two draw slowly up the stairs. She, too, had the physique of a woman noticeably pregnant, with a lovely, round stomach and a certain glow that seemed synonymous with the life building inside of her. She wore a kind smile as she regarded Opal, but much to the Bei Fong girl’s surprise, she wore little else.

She stood at the top of the stairs in her nylons; her legs tinted dark with silk as they drifted to the mid-point of her thighs. They were held up by a lacy garter belt with an intricate design, clearly meant for display in the bedroom. She wore short boots with flat heels, laced up to just a few inches above her ankles. The rest of her was bare; her naked breasts there for Opal to see, along with the curve of her pregnant stomach.

Opal stared in stunned silence while they continued to walk up, and when they made it to the top of the stairs Asami stepped back to give them space. She turned on a heel and slowly walked; giving Opal a long, lingering look at the beautiful curve of her tight rear. When they rejoined at the top of the stairs Asami turned back to lean forward, kissing Korro on the cheek before letting her eyes drift to Opal.

“It’s nice to see you again, Opal.” She smiled warmly, and just as Opal held one of the Avatar’s arms, Asami took the other. She looked past a few hanging locks of rich dark hair, her eyes flickering across the shy woman’s soft, pretty features. “Hope I didn’t surprise you. I thought maybe I’d break the ice, get the awkwardness out of the way.”

While Opal still stared, dumbfounded, Korro chuckled and started to walk. He led both of the young women by the arm, looking from Asami and back to Opal with his typical confident, strong smile.

“Asami’s practical and blunt.” He grinned, and brought them to a set of closed double doors. “But it takes all kinds of people to make a family, and...I think we’re off to a good start.” With that, he let his arm slide from both women’s grip, and stepped forward to swing the double doors open. Asami smirked and Opal’s eyes went even wider, marvelling at a bedroom that stretched before her and was nearly the thing of fairy tales. The bed was enormous; clearly custom crafted to sit higher than most to make it easier for a pregnant woman to get in and out of. It stretched nearly ten feet across and was easily just as wide, and a small mountain of pillows sat at its head. Silk sheets were a soothing, dark crimson, and on each side of the bed sat a nightstand with flowers and a small pitcher of water.

If she was going to be laid up pregnant for a few months, this was clearly the place to do it. Opal swallowed as she stepped inside, looking around in utter disbelief. She knew that living with Korro and Asami would be lavish, but once again she was startled by just how nice things were. With a bright blush on her features she gazed back at the two, and she beamed with a happy smile.

“This is so wonderful!” She cheered, her hands clapping together. “Should I bring my bags up here, then?”

“I’ll send my people to get your bags later, Opal.” Asami announced with a smile, and started to swagger forward. The naked, pregnant Sato heir drifted to Opal’s side, and without warning or permission she stretched out, taking ahold of the young woman’s robe. “But first, we have a housewarming party to attend.”

 

The party was very exclusive; with only Korro, Asami, and Opal attending. It had begun with Opal giving whimpering consent to Asami undressing her, and under the watchful, aroused gaze of the Avatar, Opal’s clothes fell to the floor piece by piece. Asami took her time in doing so; stripping garments away from her slowly and sensually, even leaning forward to press feather-soft kisses against Opal’s neck or cheeks while she did so. Korro hung back and watched, though as Opal’s bra fell away to reveal a pair of breasts that had grown larger since pregnancy, he couldn’t resist drawing forward as well. While Asami knelt down to slowly draw Opal’s panties away, Korro held one of Opal’s breasts in his palm, squeezing slowly and watching as the Bei Fong girl gave a sudden, heightened gasp of excitement.

“They’re bigger than I remember.” Korro beamed, and Opal’s cheeks only darkened. As Korro leaned in to press a soft, sweet kiss against the woman’s lips, he gave her a tiny whisper of genuine affection. “I missed you, Opal. I’m glad you’re home.” Their lips met and a tender moment followed; their mouths opening for their tongues to slowly dance. It was a little awkward for Opal at first; kissing and being naked while Asami stood nearby, watching their every move. But as Korro’s lips teased her own and his fingers slid to work against her nipples, she quickly found her hesitations melting away into rich, sticky arousal.

Asami moved around to Korro’s rear, and similar to Opal she began to slowly undress him. She started with his pants, sliding her hands around him from behind and undoing his belt, before letting them fall down to his ankles. She pushed lightly against him afterwards, and her hands drifted up to his hair to undo his traditional knot, letting the locks free for her clever, well-manicured fingertips. With each woman pressed to him, Korro could feel four hands against his frame, as well as the feel of two large, round stomachs pressing lightly to him. Surrounded by the mothers of his children, his length was almost immediately hard, and before long even Opal’s sweet kiss hardly felt like enough.

“On your knees, girls.” He finally whispered against Opal’s lips, and gestured towards the side of the bed. “Think it’s time we get started.”

The three of them went to their destinations; Korro moving to sit on the bed with his length sticking straight up, ready and firm. Asami linked her fingers with Opal and took the blushing young woman by the hand, pulling her along before they let themselves drop to their knees. The heightened frame of the bed meant that Avatar Korro’s length was better in line with their faces, and neither woman would need to uncomfortably bend or arch their back for what was in mind. As both women settled into place side-by-side, Korro’s member bobbed before them as a teasing prize for them to share.

Opal’s head was swimming, but any worries that had gone through her had completely melted away as she felt Asami’s arm drift around her bare waist to hold her close. Their bodies were pressed together before Korro’s length, from the sculpt of their ample breasts to their pregnant stomachs, squeezed lightly together as they looked up at the Avatar. Asami beamed, and reached out a hand to grab Korro near his shaft, guiding his length down to point him squarely at Opal’s face.

“You go ahead, Opal.” She cooed. “I’ve gotten to enjoy it for the past few months, you hav-oh!” Asami broke into a giggle as Opal didn’t even wait for her to finish, her mouth opening and her head darting forward to take Korro’s cock in her mouth. She took him deep on her first stroke, his cockhead pressing against her wiggling tongue and her lips pursing against his shaft. Both Korro and Opal moaned into delight as she serviced him, and Asami watched with a rising heat in her eyes as she studied how the short-haired young woman worked. Each stroke of her lips took far down Korro’s shaft, and it didn’t take long before Opal’s mouth was striking the edge of Asami’s hand where she held him. She continued to hold him steady for her, keeping his length at the perfect position for her to take as much as she was able. With one hand holding the Avatar and the other around Opal’s waist, there was little for Asami to do other than slide her head forward, and press her lips warmly against Opal’s throat.

The three took their time as Opal got reacquainted with Korro’s cock, licking and sucking him with a longing desire, with the Sato heir nibbling her neck through the process. When Opal’s mouth got tired she popped her lips off of Korro’s length to begin licking the head, and when Asami spotted it she took her chance to enjoy the fun. Her face joined Opal’s at the Avatar’s sex, and together their tongues danced across the throbbing member, smearing each other’s spit and delighting him to his very core. His hips began to rock back and forth, and Opal and Asami allowed their lips to just barely meet with his length in between them; kissing with a cock in the way.

Both women beamed with spit-covered smiles as they continued, and Korro watched with a loving smile as they enjoyed him. Each of them took their turns fondling him and feeding him to the other, and once or twice Opal even drew forward to kiss Asami’s shoulder or cheek, slowly getting used to the triangle their family had become. After a while Asami finally pulled his length up and away from Opal’s licking, and she looked at the other woman with a wicked smile on her lips.

“It’s been months.” She reminded Opal, and glanced up towards the bed. “Show Korro how much you missed him.”

 

A moment later, Opal’s head was swimming as Korro’s cock pressed into her folds. She was laying flat on the bed, her legs up in the air while Korro pushed forward, claiming her with their eyes locked. Her walls were as tight and as warm as Korro remembered, but now she had been blessed with the enticing site of a round, beautiful belly that bounced and swayed with each of his steady thrusts. Opal’s hands were wrapped about her pregnant stomach while she was claimed, her cheeks red and her mouth letting loose with a stream of sweet moans and barely breathed whimpers.

Nearby, Asami knelt on her hands and knees, her mouth working at Opal’s throat. She had already given the other woman a hickey during their service of the Avatar, but she let another bright, red mark on the girl’s throat as Korro picked up his pace. One of her hands lowered and she even teased at Opal’s sensitive breasts; pinching the nipples and twisting them gently, teasing her until something came to her attention.

A wet trace on her fingers surprised her, and Asami lifted her head to see a bit of white cream against her digits. The look on Opal’s face said she wasn’t surprised, but there was a trace of timid embarrassment in the changes her body had made. Asami just smiled warmly and held her fingers up, showing Korro the cream as he continued to slowly grind into Opal.

“She’s ready to nurse. I’m jealous, I haven’t started yet.” Asami gave a fake pout, but there wasn’t a trace of hesitation as she lowered her head, and her lips moved against Opal’s nipple. Korro watched as Opal’s face went from shock, to a moment of discomfort, to a sudden wash of aroused, relieved delight. Asami’s tongue swirled around a mouthful of milk, her lips pursed as she eagerly tended to her friend’s need for relief.

While Asami nursed against Opal’s breast, Korro let one of his hands drift into the dark locks of both girls; each of his fists locked in their hair as he leaned over them. Because of Opal’s pregnant stomach he couldn’t lean down enough to kiss her, but the tight grip in her hair was enough of a sign of affection to keep her gaze while she was claimed. His voice was solid and firm, his confident smile beaming down at Opal.

“You see, Opal? Asami’s glad you’re here.” He smiled, and as his thick length continued to pierce Opal’s walls, he gave a small, shuddering sigh of arousal. “I am, too. And we can feel like this every single day.”

Opal was speechless at the prospect, but she nodded eagerly even in her silence. More of her milk was drained by Asami, and the Sato heir shifted to the other breast, lips pursing and her mouth suckling just like before. While she worked Korro picked up his pace, and the sound of flesh slapping together filled the room. Opal’s arms tightened about her pregnant stomach as she cradled her baby, making sure it wasn’t disturbed too much while its father fucked its mother, claiming her right beside the third member of their union.

When Korro released, Opal gave a long cry of aroused climax, and together their bodies twitched and spasmed in delight. Opal could feel the Avatar’s seed rush into her like she hadn’t experienced in months, and a warm wash of thick delight started to fill her. Her eyes glossed over as she allowed her head to fall back, mouth open and her face gazing distantly to the nearby wall, struck to a point of dumbfounded delight.

Korro pulled his length free, and Asami was quick to lick it clean, clearing off the excess cum and squeezing it of a few more drops. When it was clean she drifted even lower, and Opal’s eyes shot open wide as she felt the Sato heir’s lips against her sex.

Korro laughed a little as he watched the two; Asami on her hands and knees eagerly cleaning out Opal’s cream-filled mound, and Opal wearing a look of bewildered, overwhelmed surprise. While Asami continued to suck her clean, Avatar Korro let a hand move forward to rest against Opal’s pregnant stomach. Their eyes met for a lingering moment, one in which Opal’s attention could not be broken even by the feel of a warm, feminine tongue scooping mouthfuls of seed out of her dripping hole. The Avatar gazed at her with affection and love, as well as loyalty for what they were building together.

When Asami finished she brought herself up to her knees, and her position pressed her pregnant stomach lightly against Opal’s own. Their bellies touched, and the three of them all took a moment to study the sight. Asami was the first to speak, after licking a bit of cum that that had stuck to the top of her lip.

“Feels like a dream, Korro.” She mused, and her hands stretched out. She took each of her lovers by the hand; interlocking their fingers and holding them close. “This bed’s awfully big, though. I hope you don’t plan on hiding from us at the other end of it.” Korro smiled warmly, arched a brow at the pair.

“It’ll seem small before too long.” He smiled, and his member twitched, slowly coming back to life at the thought. “We’re just the beginning.”

 

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Upheaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Opal are a great start, but any growing harem needs a real tough cookie in the mix, and there's none tougher than Kuvira.

Legacy of Korro  
Chapter 4: Upheaval  
-By Drace Domino

The past three years had been productive for the Avatar. From his home in Republic City he, Opal, and Asami had built a life for themselves that had come to greatly benefit the people nearby. Asami’s work with Future Industries kept Republic City on the cutting edge of technology, while Opal had become a representative of the Airbenders, a woman to speak to for those that developed the gift of airbending and wished to further their studies. Meanwhile, the Avatar himself still worked at recovering his full strength after the long-ended battle with Zaheer, while offering spiritual and moral guidance to the officials of Republic City, as well as being a public figure to remind everyone that there was yet hope in the world.

The birth of the Avatar’s first two children took place, and Asami became the proud mother of young Kyoshi while Opal’s child was fittingly named Aang. The kids were growing up fast and each of them already displayed talents in bending, and Opal had already begun to carry her second child. Though their family unit was unique it was no less loving, and the children called either of the kindly women in their house “Mom” and reacted to them as such. The women cared for each other’s well being as much as the Avatar did, and the three worked together to make their family strong. When Asami’s came down with a harsh flu shortly after giving birth to Kyoshi, Opal took up breastfeeding the other woman’s newborn while Avatar Korro made sure the very best medics were present to tend to the mother of his child.

Just last year, their family had been officially recognized by Republic City, and mayor had lifted restrictions on marriage and unions between its citizens. In a small, private ceremony attended only by their closest loved ones, Avatar Korro married Asami and Opal at the same time. Together with his wives, the Avatar’s plans for Republic City and the world were going well, and they enjoyed three long years of peace, happiness, and love.

Though to claim the years were all blissful would be an unfortunate lie. Suyin of Zaofu never truly forgave the Avatar for stealing her daughter away at such a young age, nor did she forgive her child for making her a grandmother so very early. The two had not spoken for years, and Suyin had yet to meet her grandson. Though Republic City’s chief of police Lin Bei Fong remained distantly protective of her niece, her respect for the Avatar had kept her quiet, and she still looked in on the family from time to time. Typically, she brought only bad news. News that Suyin had yet to forgive and forget, or news that the shadow moving over the Earth Kingdom was growing stronger.

Kuvira’s army had gone from a necessary force designed to protect the people to something far more menacing. Reports had come in of her iron-fisted rule over towns she occupied, and her absolute refusal to allow any sovereign regions deny her rule. The Earth Kingdom was a safer place to live now with the chaos of Zaheer’s attack finally ebbing, but it was nowhere near as free. The Earth Kingdom, after so many years, had lost balance.

And it was up to Avatar Korro to restore it.

He stood now before the armies of Kuvira, a lone man before hundreds. When the word had been sent that Kuvira was marching on Zaofu he had taken the time to hug his children and promise his wives he would return, before setting out to do his duty. Opal had desperately wanted to come with him, but the war front was no place for a woman five months pregnant with her second child. Avatar Korro stood in between Kuvira’s front lines and the gates to Zaofu, an uninvited intrusion on both sides. He knew that as much as Kuvira would like to have him gone, Suyin was stubborn enough to never willingly admit she needed his help. With any luck, he could change both their minds.

He’d have to. That was the Avatar’s purpose.

“So, Avatar Korro, I see you’ve left your comfortable home in Republic City to greet me.” Kuvira was a bold general, and was always near the front lines. Surrounded by her finest men, she walked casually towards the Avatar, studying him with her cold, empty eyes. Dressed in immaculate military garb complete with metal plates around her biceps and shoulders, and without a single hair out of place, she was the picture of order and structure. She was, after all, the force of pure discipline that had brought the chaos of the Earth Kingdom’s riots to a halt. She marched past her soldiers to meet the Avatar head on, and only stopped when she stood four feet before him. Her cold, calm eyes focused in on Korro’s own, and her eyes narrowed as she focused on his frame. “I hope your family is in good health. I can appreciate your desire to foster a future generation.”

The Avatar stood before Kuvira, both on his guard yet naturally fluid. His stance was relaxed but his eyes were sharp, watching for the dangerous woman to make a move. He had dressed not in his traditional Water Tribe garb, but in the rich, dark tones of the Earth Kingdom. A show of support for a nation in trouble, and a symbol that the Avatar belonged to no one kingdom. He stepped forward, his bangs blowing lightly across his forehead as the breeze picked up, and he took a long, soothing breath before speaking.

“I’m glad you approve, Kuvira.” He finally offered with a disarming smile, and his words were enough to set even Kuvira’s stoic expression to surprise. “Because I want to invite you into it.”

Kuvira’s eyes opened wide in shock, the beauty mark under her right eye drawing down to near the middle of her face. She clearly hadn’t expected such an offer, but true to her nature she refused to allow Korro to see any thoughts beyond her initial reaction. She was a woman that jealously guarded herself, and built countless walls around her heart.

“I’m only interested in speaking with you if you come bearing news that Republic City is officially supporting my push to unite the Earth Kingdom.” She announced firmly, and moved her hands to fold them idly behind her back. “Otherwise, Avatar Korro, I would strongly suggest that you step aside and allow my forces to march upon Zaofu.”

The Avatar sighed softly, and shook his head. From a distance, none of the troops could hear their conversation, but they could see as the Avatar stepped closer to Kuvira, drawing their bodies only a foot apart. With a kind compassion in his eyes, the Avatar slipped a hand up, and the back of his fingers drifted gently down the side of Kuvira’s strong, stubborn cheek.

“You’ll be happy with us.” He explained simply. “For the first time in your life, Kuvira. And we will make the world a better pla-”

The Avatar’s words were cut off as he suddenly leapt backwards, narrowly dodging Kuvira’s sudden attack. The earth at the Avatar’s feet had suddenly attempted to close around and engulf him to the knees, but his reflexes were too fast and his insight was too strong. When he landed a dozen feet away he simply gave a sigh, and shifted to the side to dodge a metal plate that came swinging towards him from the enraged Kuvira. The general’s expression was furious at the implication that had been made, and she was lashing out like an angry, vicious dog.

“I’m sorry we have to do things the hard way, Kuvira.” The Avatar announced, and a burst of wind carried him soaring over the Earthbender’s head. She tried to track him with her metal blades soaring in an arc over her, but each one was just a hair too slow in locking onto the Avatar. He remained calm while she fumed in rage, and when he closed in to counterattack it was easy for him to read her aggression.

Kuvira was a woman of discipline and order, but the Avatar had broken that with his initial plea for her to surrender. It had spoken to a part of Kuvira that was unguarded and raw, and she had no option but to flail violently against it. It made the otherwise incredibly imposing warrior somewhat trivial, and as Korro lunged in he was easily able to exploit Kuvira’s openings. In her sudden rage she made obvious mistakes, and as each one appeared Avatar Korro exploited it with the full range of his skills. A burst of wind swept Kuvira to the ground, and a gout of flame sent her rolling to avoid it. As she rolled earth and stone collected around her by Avatar Korro’s will, and like a python it constricted her, squeezing her twice in a powerful grip before she managed to break free.

When Kuvira snapped free of Korro’s sudden attack she came back at him swift and furious, jagged stones circling her fists as she launched them in rapid fire at Korro. Even with the Avatar still so thoroughly dominating the fight, he wasn’t able to evade them all, and one of Kuvira’s launched stones cut a slash across his cheek. As crimson appeared Kuvira took it as a sign of victory; something to build on and exploit. Two of her metal plates left her shoulders and went flat to the ground, and she hopped atop them, each boot resting on one as she used her earthbending to launch herself forward. She came at the Avatar like a torpedo; her earthbending sending her flying while the rest of her metal armaments came to life; circling around her fist to form a dangerous, deadly point.

The Avatar remained calm, and stared at the woman rocketing towards him. At the last possible second, his arms flew out, and the earth came up in to heavy platforms on either side. They smashed together with Kuvira between them, and when they fell back to the earth the general slumped to the ground, weakened and nearly broken.

Korro took a deep breath, and moved with precision and grace as he continued to bend the elements at Kuvira. Her own metal weapons turned against her; slashing at the hinges of her clothing and stripping her of her uniform. Even the pins holding her hair back in perfect precision flew from her locks, leaving her looking bedraggled, messy, and defeated. When he was done with her blades the Avatar bent them inward, making them coil into a single perfect sphere, and then launching it far, far into the horizon.

Unarmed and naked, Kuvira laid in the dirt, her face a mess and her body weary. The crash of earth against her had left two ribs and one of her arms broken, but she resisted calling out in pain. Avatar Korro stood over her, watching with sympathy in his eyes at what he had been forced to do.

“The general’s in danger! We have to stop the Avatar!” Kuvira’s troops called from the distance, and they raced towards the scene. On the other side of the conflict, Suyin pushed her own forces forward, and soon the Avatar and the naked Kuvira were surrounded by the armies of both forces, staring in surprise at Kuvira’s bare form.

Shame lined her features, and her blush was noticeable as the dozens of people drew near. Even Suyin, who had been so furious at the woman, now looked at her naked and broken body with an expression of regret and sadness.

The Avatar; however, was not done. As the soldiers drew towards them they each gave a noise of surprise, as something at their waist began to pull at them. Dozens of men from both sides looked down in shock as their canteens began to rattle, before the corks from each popped, and the water flowed free to the center of the battlefield. As the Avatar’s graceful motions dictated the water formed a great, perfect circle before himself and Kuvira, and as he locked eyes with the general he slowly allowed it to descend.

Water overtook them both, and before the forces of both armies it slowly began to glow. A healing wash came over them both, knitting Kuvira’s broken bones just as easily as it closed the slash against Korro’s cheek. When the water lifted and flowed back into the canteens of the soldiers, Kuvira was left exposed and naked, but healthy. As healthy as she had ever been, and ready to fight once more.

Though she no longer wished it.

The general looked at the Avatar, and slowly brought herself to her feet. Despite the embarrassment of her naked form visible before so many men and women, she stood tall and proud, knowing she had nothing to be ashamed of. A lean, muscular form that had brought order to the Earth Kingdom stood before Korro, her muscles finely toned and her pale flesh a delight for the eyes. Her breasts were pert and firm, while the cleft of her sex had been cleanly and smoothly shaven. The armies stared in silence as the naked general walked towards Korro, padding barefoot on the dirt as she approached.

When she came to stand before him, she finally gave a slow nod, and moved her hands down to Korro’s waistband. Without a word of explanation she drew herself down to her knees, pulling down the Avatar’s pants and releasing his length. Her soldiers, as well as her enemies gazed forward as Kuvira took the toned, hard sex into her hands, and with closed eyes leaned forward to kiss along the shaft. She began to service him, willingly and readily, knowing that she had found her place.

The war was over, and she was ready to be a part of something greater.

 

Kuvira took her time servicing the Avatar right there on the battlefield, sucking his length in long, deep strokes under the watchful gaze of so many. His length grew thick and strong in her mouth, and he ran his hand warmly and affectionately through her mussed black locks while she worked. While Kuvira sucked him Korro looked to the armies, and as pleasure ran through him his voice carried out, speaking as the Avatar, the spiritual leader of them all.

“Kuvira’s army is no longer a force of conquest, but of protection.” He announced, as the mass of black hair at his lap continued to drift back and forth. “She will retain her position but will guide them from Republic City. The lands she occupied will become free, and the people will only be made to serve if they volunteer.” One of his hands tangled its fingers into Kuvira’s dark locks, and as the stoic warrior continued to make a spectacle of her service to the Avatar, Korro smiled warmly at the crowd.

“The people of Zaofu will not swear fealty to this army, the Earth Kingdom, or even to me.” As he spoke, he let his eyes fall on Suyin. The older woman stared at him with a mixture of gratitude and anger, her grayed locks falling before her eyes as she studied him. He was freeing her people, but he had also taken her daughter. Emotions boiled within her, and she remained silent as she watched. “They will not be beholden to us...but they will have our assistance, should they only ask for it.”

The armies of both sides cheered; the only people not applauding for the Avatar being the conflicted Suyin, and the very busy Kuvira. As the applause died down Korro lifted Kuvira’s head off his cock, the thick, throbbing length wet from her spit, and he smiled warmly to her as he began to kneel down. He guided the general onto her hands and knees, and with her exposed sex up in the air, positioned himself squarely behind her. For the first time Kuvira had full sight of the people that were watching, the hundreds of eyes that fell on her as she was presenting for the Avatar. As his cock slid inside of her muscular, tight walls, her eyes fell on Suyin and she became awash with a mixture of arousal and shame.

Cheeks tinted, lips parted in sudden gasps, Kuvira let her hands dig deep into the dirt as the Avatar began to thrust. Her knees dug into the ground below as she was claimed from behind, each forceful strike of the Avatar’s cock press deep into her hole. Before too long her voice rose above the celebration of the armies, her screams of aroused, hungry lust becoming the anthem of the Avatar’s victory. As she was claimed her eyes continued circling the battlefield, studying her superiors, the woman that raised her, and finally the heartbroken face of her fiance.

She felt no regret or sympathy, only delight as she was claimed.

When the Avatar peaked, his cock throbbed against Kuvira’s walls, and she was flooded with a rich, thick cream that made her scream in absolute delight. Her climax came as the Avatar filled her, and when it was over she stood to her knees, leaning backwards to join him in a kiss. The finest warriors of the Earth Kingdom watched as Korro held her from behind, an arm around her waist and their lips deeply locked. The position also showed to the army his cock still deeply wedged inside of her; cum slipping out of the seam of his rod and her sex. While they kissed his hand moved over her stomach, cradling it for the world to see.

Their first child would be a glorious peacemaker, conceived on the field of battle.

Suyin could only watch in shock. Was this what the Avatar planned for the world? Was Kuvira truly to join her daughter as one of his wives? She stood in shocked silence, watching as her surrogate daughter deeply kissed her real daughter’s husband. The younger of the Bei Fong daughters took a long, deep breath, glaring at Korro as he kissed the fallen general.

She would have to finally break her silence. She would go to meet with him next week.

 

End of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	5. A Mended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar is all about balance, and bringing people together. There's a broken heart in his family in the form of Opal, who hasn't been on good terms with her mother for some time. That's about to change, as Suyin Bei Fong shows up one day at the mansion...

Legacy of Korro  
Chapter 5: A Mended Family  
-By Drace Domino

Suyin Bei Fong had always prided herself on being a woman of esteem. She had always appreciated the finer things in life, and her city was a beacon of taste and beauty as much as it was a fortified stronghold. She carried herself with a personal elegance that gave her an enticing charm well into her middle-age, and she had raised her children to be cultured, intelligent, and wise.

It had bothered her for years now, how the Avatar had taken away Opal. He had swept her child away to Republic City and grandmothered Suyin, leaving the Bei Fong sister angry, jaded, and remorseful. She had cut off contact with Republic City because of it, and for three long years she had refused to take the first step, even when her surrogate daughter Kuvira went rogue and threatened the freedom of the entire Earth Kingdom.

Perhaps if she had opened her heart earlier, things would not have gotten as bad as they did. Perhaps if she had not been so stubborn, she would not have lost her daughter. The thoughts went through her mind as she walked through the Avatar’s home, stepping quietly behind Asami who had opened the door when she knocked. The Sato heir was dressed in comfortable clothes of baggy silks, though the left shoulder was a bit of a mess thanks to an upset child that had put up a fuss during lunch.

“I’m glad you want to see Opal again.” Asami spoke while they walked, and she glanced back at the older woman with a kind smile on her lips. Suyin was dressed as elegantly as ever; the circlet perched at her brow just one of many stylish touches to her Earth Kingdom garb. Like Kuvira, she wore metal plates as part of her attire, though hers were clearly more for beauty than utility. Her slender, dancer-like frame was wrapped tight in her clothing, and she kept her expression guarded and cautious. She was there to make peace, but it was still an awkward time for her. Asami continued to talk while they walked, her voice happy and light. “She’ll be thrilled, and you’ll get to meet your grandson, Aang!” She had purposely let out the fact that Opal was once again with child, knowing it would be a hopefully pleasant surprise for the older woman.

“I would like to see them both, thank you, Asami.” Suyin spoke clearly, her pace steady behind the younger woman. “But it wouldn’t be appropriate if I didn’t meet with Avatar Korro first. It’s his home, after all, and our strained relationship should be dealt with.”

“Of course.” Asami looked back, her smoky, dark eyes falling on Suyin for a moment. As they made their way to the Avatar’s den, Asami approached the closed door and gestured to it, beaming. “Korro’s through there. I’ll let Opal know you’re here, so she can see you afterwards.”

“Thank you, Asami.” Suyin gave a slow nod, and when Asami walked past she let one of her slender hands move out, brushing warmly over the older woman’s shoulder. Not knowing how to react, she offered Asami a polite nod before shrugging her shoulders in nervous anticipation. For a long moment she stared at the door to the Avatar’s den, wondering just what went on beyond it. For years she had speculated; envisioning her daughter in elaborate sexual torture, or caught in some horrible corruption. A worried mother made for a troubled mind, after all. When she opened the door and stepped inside, the Bei Fong sister soon saw how wrong she was about her preconceptions.

“That’s it! Just like that...good!” What Suyin saw took her by surprise at first. The Avatar stood near the center of the room, his arms outstretched and one of his knees bent upward, balancing on one foot. Nearby a very young girl was mirroring his position, trying her best to stay balanced like her father. She was having trouble with it, but every time her second foot slipped to the ground she tried again, and her father’s voice carried forward with encouragement. “That’s okay, Dad slips up sometimes, too!”

He even let his own foot fall to the floor for a moment, before picking it back up and smiling at the girl. The girl, no more than two or three, gave a huge smile and giggled wildly as they worked together. It was half playing and half training, but to her, it was all fun. Suyin smiled a little as she took in the sight, and though the Avatar didn’t seem to notice her at first, another voice broke into the room that grabbed both of their attentions.

“Korro.” The stern, stoic voice of Kuvira came from the side, and Suyin turned to see the woman behind her and to the left. She was dressed in a tight-fitting white muscle shirt and her hands were wrapped with practice bandages, her lower half fitted with loose training pants. Her hair was pulled back as perfectly as ever, and Suyin’s eyes traced the woman’s beauty mark as it rose while she sneered. “Bei Fong is here to see you, apparently. I assume Asami let you in?”

Suyin’s eyes narrowed at Kuvira for a moment, the animosity and anger between the two women apparent. She didn’t respond to Kuvira directly, but she looked forward to the Avatar, who had stepped forward and scooped the young girl up into his arms. He walked forward with a warm smile on his face, and handed the tiny girl to the imposing and powerful Kuvira, who accepted it without question.

“Kuvira, would you take Kyoshi outside for training?” He asked with a smile, and the stern woman gave a simple nod. The Avatar’s smile grew, and he kissed the little girl on the forehead, before pressing another one to Kuvira’s cheek. True to her sour nature, Kuvira’s face didn’t respond as it was kissed, and she kept her hard, unflinching gaze on Suyin. When she began to walk with the child she finally turned her attention to it, scooping Kyoshi close while she left the room. As soon as they parted she closed the door, and Suyin was left with the Avatar looking to her with a bright, pleasant smile. “She’s learning how to balance. Aang’s picked it up a little quicker, being an Airbender. Kyoshi’s a bit more stubborn, she’d rather sit on the ground and throw rocks.”

“Your daughter is beautiful.” Suyin finally spoke up, and followed the Avatar as he motioned for her to walk with him. They stepped through his den; which was nearly a library in and of itself, with piles of books on either side of the room that stood nearly as tall as them. The elegant leader of Zaofu stopped as Korro reached his desk, and she spoke in a diplomatic and warm tone. “I came to thank you, Avatar Korro. For stopping Kuvira, and...it would seem, for rehabilitating her.”

“She didn’t need rehabilitation, Suyin.” Korro smiled as he sat up on his desk, and tilted his head while gazing at the older woman. His dark locks hung gently before his eyes, and he pulled them back with a swift stroke of his palm through his hair. “She just needed a little balance in her life. Has her army been keeping up its end of the bargain? They should only be checking in on Zaofu to see if it requires aide; never to demand anything.” It had only been two months since Kuvira had conceded to Korro, but staying diligent to the terms was clearly important to him. Suyin gave a small nod, and folded her hands near her lap, gazing at the Avatar.

“They have.” She assured him simply. “You assisted us, after I stubbornly refused to even speak with you. If you can forgive me, I would like to see my child again, and meet my grandson.”

Avatar Korro crossed his legs at the ankles as he sat on the desk, and he arched a brow as he studied the older woman. She was slender and beautiful despite her age; and though her once-black hair had fallen into a dusty gray, her elegance and grace had given her a rich, enchanting beauty. Korro gave her a kind nod in response to her question, and even held out a hand, offering it for her to take. With curiosity lining her brow Suyin moved to take it, and as her smooth fingers slid into Korro’s palm she couldn’t help but let a mild blush cross over her features.

“You’ve always been welcome here, Suyin. The only person ever keeping you out was yourself.” He stepped up, his feet planting on the floor as he moved a bit closer to the older woman. With one hand in hers, the other drifted upward, and he allowed the back of his strong fingers to gently glide across Suyin’s cheek; starting near the top and drifting in a slow, casual grace to her chin. Once there he lifted her head slightly, and studied her eyes, smiling warmly as he did so. “I didn’t realize Opal and Aang had your eyes. They take after you quite a bit.”

The beautiful, pale green eyes of the woman closed for a moment as she felt a blush pass again over her cheeks. She allowed her hand to twitch softly in Korro’s, and as the young man stood near to her, she let herself relish in it for a moment. The Avatar was half her age if even, but he was handsome and charming, and he had done a great deal for her and her family. It was difficult not to be enticed, even with the years of hostility behind them or the knowledge that her daughter was his wife.

“I’m certain Aang takes after you as well, Avatar Korro.” She finally spoke up, though it was more from necessity than desire. The Avatar seemed to be testing her, standing near and touching her chin, holding her hand while he gauged how she reacted. She spoke to end the silence and for no reason more, afraid that the chilling, intimate quiet would speak too much to the lonely, middle-aged woman within. “Any child between yourself and my dear Opal was bound for greatness.” The Avatar just smiled a little and laughed, nodding slightly as he did so.

“Suyin, Opal and I spoke about you a lot recently.” He explained finally, and as he did so his hand left her chin, his fingers tracing down her neck to the collar of her outfit. There, she stood frozen in intimate but ashamed arousal, trembling as the Avatar’s fingers passed against the muscle of her bare neck, teasing the spot where it met her shoulder. “She desperately wants you back in her life, but beyond that, she wants you here. She wants you as part of our family. And I’m inclined to agree with her.”

Suyin blinked as realization started to come to her, and her head turned to regard the Avatar with scrutiny. Was he implying what she suspected he was? She swallowed nervously, and tried to collect her thoughts before she spoke again, though the finger smoothly drifting over her neck forced her voice to sound aching and scattered.

“I...Do you really think that is…” She swallowed, and took a deep breath as she formed her resolve. “Do you think that is...appropriate, Avatar Korro? You’re already with my daughter, not to mention a woman I once considered my daughter.” Not to mention a third woman, but she left mentioning her out. Avatar Korro just smiled kindly, and stepped forward a bit closer, bringing their bodies near. He stood taller than Suyin, and his chest pressed neatly against hers, his chin nearly touching to her forehead as he drew in close. While casting a shadow over the elegant leader of Zaofu, Korro’s hand left hers to slowly move to her waist, drawing her in and pressing them even closer together. She swallowed nervously yet eagerly, and lifted up her head to meet the Avatar’s smoldering gaze.

“I’ll work with you and Kuvira together, to help you get past the events of the past three years.” He explained softly, and Suyin could feel his warm, soothing breath strike her cheeks. She trembled for a moment but kept her feet steady, and even reached up with tentative hands to lay them against Korro’s firm chest. “You can forgive me after three years of anger, I’m confident you can do the same with her.”

He paused for a moment and suddenly smiled, giving a soft laugh as he held Suyin a little closer.

“But at least at first, the two of you can sleep on opposite sides of the bed.” The words were laced with suggestion and prediction, and the reality of it made the otherwise endlessly graceful Suyin nearly drop to her knees. Her body ached and her heart raced, and with every word the Avatar whispered she felt more compelled to agree. She wanted Opal back. She wanted Kuvira back. She wanted her grandchildren.

And most of all, in the heat and tension in the moment, she wanted Avatar Korro. If the family would have her, she was powerless to say no. Suyin gave a small, simple nod to Korro, and the Avatar beamed as his arms drew tighter around her. He saw her desire to join them and rewarded her with a heavy embrace, his muscular frame pushing to Suyin’s own, and his head finally lowering to bring their mouths together.

Suyin gasped briefly before their lips met, and when they did her eyes closed as she melted into the Avatar’s arms. Her hands tightened at the form of his tight blue shirt, and she pressed in with a dainty and delicate grace. While their lips parted and the first trace of Korro’s tongue slid into her mouth, one of Suyin’s legs even bent at the knee, adding a feminine, sweet balance to the moment. They kissed for a long moment, and when their lips finally parted Suyin’s cheeks were red and her eyes glossy as she gazed up at the Avatar.

“You’ve three beautiful young women already, Avatar Korro.” The older woman spoke up, her voice a mild whisper as she leaned against him. “Are you sure you want someone my age to join your family?”

Korro just chuckled in response, and Suyin’s lips parted in a surprise whimper as his hands lowered to take ahold of her rear. With a sudden lift and a twist of his hips, he dropped Suyin’s rump onto the nearby desk, perching her there so he could better embrace her. A swipe of his hand sent a sudden gust of wind blowing through his den; launching his papers from his desk while driving a chilly breeze through Suyin’s grayed hair. With a confident smile on his face the Avatar drew his hands up, moving them to Suyin’s collar to begin lifting up the metal chestpiece she had draped over her outfit.

“I didn’t think any of the Bei Fong women lacked for confidence.” Korro grinned, and after placing Suyin’s ornament aside he worked at unbuttoning her blouse; his hands moving slowly but firmly. His eyes tracked hers, studying the light, beautiful green, and when he spoke again it was after he had pulled open her shirt, revealing a small bust wrapped in a lacy bra of a deep brown color. Her chest was smaller than Opal’s, especially after Opal’s bust grew a size during her pregnancy and never diminished. Still, Suyin was lithe and beautiful, with a gorgeous dancer’s frame and a gorgeous style that was uniquely her own. The Avatar whispered as one of his hands raised, brushing fingers against her lace-covered chest while her cheeks darkened in a bashful sweetness. “I’ll show you how beautiful you are, Su.”

Clothes began to fall from them as they worked together, each piece tossed aside as the passion between them grew. The Avatar’s pants dropped around his ankles and it freed his length, and shortly thereafter Suyin’s own clothes had been stripped away. She laid bare on the desk with only metal bracelets and her delicate circlet perched on her brow; and as Avatar Korro looked over her he could feel his length twitch in hungry desire. She was smaller than any of the women in his family so far; less muscular than Kuvira and less busty than Opal, while being a full few inches shorter than Asami. Compared to them she was tiny and lithe, but he knew she was nowhere near as fragile as her delicate appearance suggested. He stepped forward, and his throbbing length slapped down on Suyin’s lap, his shaft pressing down above a tuft of precisely trimmed hair. Together they looked as his cock lined up against her lap and belly, giving them an idea for just how deep he could claim her.

Her tiny body gave her little space to hold a length the size of the Avatar’s, and the tip of his cock nearly poked her belly button as it rested there. Suyin swallowed nervously but nodded to the Avatar, a hand moving down to brush her thin fingertips over the top of his thick, ready length. It’d be a tight fit, but it’d be a pleasurable one.

“Tonight, we’ll spend some time alone with Opal.” Korro smiled as he took his length, and pressed the head to the older woman’s sex. As he pushed forward her walls gave resistance; but they both pushed forward until she finally gave in. Suyin forced her body to relax, but even then it was an extremely tight fit, and she could feel him stretching her walls more than any man ever had. While her hands hung on to the Avatar’s shoulders and her legs moved to wrap around his waist, she listened with a racing heart as he continued his plans for the evening. “She’s dreamed about this night, you know. When the three of us come together like this. She’s missed you horribly.”

Suyin’s cheeks darkened as she nodded in agreement, the weight of everything coming down on her. The guilt over not seeing her daughter was mixed with the sudden, aroused realization that by the end of the night she’d be joining her in making love to the Avatar. The taboo knowledge made her cheeks flush and her sex hot, and only made the deep penetration of the Avatar’s cock even more intense. She locked her fingers behind the Avatar’s neck and looked up at him, her beautiful green eyes studying his face as she whispered in response.

“I’ll show her how sorry I am.” She promised with a small nod, and rolled her hips forward against the Avatar’s length. “And I’ll show her how much her mother missed her.” It’d be an unconventional way of expressing it, that much was certain, but Suyin was already looking forward to it. She pressed in close and kissed the Avatar as he started to thrust; his motions taking him deep into Suyin’s tight walls and rocking the frame of the desk underneath them. His hands lowered to scoop underneath her rear, and he tightened his grip on both sides of her legs dangled helplessly against his waist. Through their deep kiss their tongues battered back and forth, and Suyin’s hands clutched at Korro’s frame, dragging her nails across his flesh before slipping into his dark hair to take tight handfuls of his locks.

She whimpered into the kiss, and every thrust of Korro’s dark-skinned cock made her sex twitch and spasm, barely able to contain his width. It was remarkable to her that Opal had taken it, but then, her daughter had done many things that surprised her. Now the Avatar’s intimidating girth was hers to enjoy, even though she’d be sharing it with three other women. There’d be issues to work out between herself and Kuvira, and a friendship to form with Asami, but she was confident than in time, all things would find balance.

That was what the Avatar was best at, after all.

Suyin’s bare chest pressed against the Avatar’s, and he soon lifted her up entirely as he held her against his frame. Her tiny physique and her light weight made it easy to carry her around during sex, and the Avatar started to walk to the far end of his den even while she bounced and drove herself down onto his cock. Drops of her moisture soon marked a trail on the ground leading from the desk to a recliner, and he spun around before crashing down into it, taking Suyin with him. The sudden rush as they dropped made him pierce her deeper than ever, and she let loose with a scream of intense arousal as her first orgasm suddenly bolted through her. The older woman’s tiny frame shook violently, and Korro was left gasping as the older woman’s impossibly tight sex made its best attempt to milk him before he was ready. Through willpower and determination he resisted, but the kiss between them resumed with a greater hunger as Suyin now rode the Avatar’s lap.

Mounting him from above, Suyin’s hips rose and fall with eager readiness, each thrust taking the Avatar down to the hilt and claiming him deep inside of her. Her tiny, pert rear was perched in the air as she continued to grind against him, and her lips broke the kiss with him so she could suddenly drop her head down, kissing his throat and the muscular angles of the Avatar’s shoulders. Of the many women that the Avatar had already brought into his family, each of them had their own flavor and their own sexual style. Asami was sexually aggressive and a bit demanding, unafraid to ask for what she wanted from Korro or even the other girls. Opal was timid and shy, but always eager to please. Kuvira was brutish but ultimately submissive; she liked to wrestle and put up a fight, but nothing made her happier after several moments of sweaty combat than to be pinned to the floor and fucked like a hound. Suyin, as Korro was quickly learning, was altogether different from all of them.

She was more experienced; a woman with many children that had decades of sex under her belt. She knew her own body very well, and knew how to thrust against a big, throbbing length in order for the most satisfaction. She knew spots on a man’s body to kiss and bite that the others would only pay attention to by accident; and Korro was left grunting in building desire as Suyin teased a spot on his muscled chest with her tongue that only made him tingle in delight. She could teach them all a thing or two, and with her hormones flaring in the midst of her middle-aged desires, she was clearly all too eager to do so.

When Korro came, his body tensed up and his muscles throbbed while his cock pushed deep into Suyin’s entrance. She held herself down against the Avatar’s lap, and her hands were deep in his hair as she brought her mouth back up to his own. They kissed again, Suyin’s grayed hair falling to the Avatar’s forehead, and her sweaty, lithe frame wiggling about Korro’s own as she drug the climax out as long as she could. Every grip with her tight, wet walls was designed to milk him for longer and longer, to draw every drop that his cock could provide. When the kiss broke she let Korro’s head fall back, and the Avatar was left gasping for breath, one of the few times he had been left speechless after an encounter with one of the women.

“Su...that was…” Korro lifted his head after a moment, and he gripped the woman’s hips tightly, holding her down onto his sex. He had flooded her hole with his cream, and now he could feel the tip of his still-hard length pushing to the wall of her womb. He had plastered her fully inside, and it was his sincere hope that he had seeded yet another of the women with his child. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he swallowed readily, and nodded. “...that was amazing.”

There was definitely things Suyin could teach the others.

“Mmm, this old woman comes with a few tricks.” Suyin chuckled a little, and moved her fingers out to delicately brush them over Korro’s sweaty brow. Her head tilted, and she was about to speak up once more, when a voice interrupted their encounter.

“Mom?!” Suyin turned her head to spot Opal near the door, and her cheeks flushed red as she saw her. The beautiful frame of her daughter was different; and though her face was the same remarkable beauty she had raised, Opal’s body was now heavy with her second pregnancy. Her stomach was large and her breasts had swollen, and even through a simple Republic City housecoat, Suyin could see the clear lines of a woman with child. As she continued to straddle the naked Avatar, his seed resting in her belly, she nodded to her daughter and waved her over.

“I’m here, Opal. I’m done being stubborn.” As Opal made her way over to the two, Suyin looked down at Korro with a warm smile on her lips. “She’s pregnant again? You didn’t mention.” Korro just grinned, and gave Suyin a slow, aroused thrust of his hips, driving his length to the entrance of her womb again. It made the woman shift and blush, but nowhere near as much as the Avatar’s next words.

“She won’t be the only Bei Fong woman carrying the Avatar’s child soon.” He grinned, and Suyin’s eyes flickered down to her stomach. She blushed brightly at the notion and nodded gently, pleased at the idea of joining her daughter in motherhood to the Avatar’s babies. She had always been a particularly fertile woman, and though she had already mothered several children she was quite excited for more. When Opal made her way to them she threw her arms around her mother’s bare shoulders, hugging the naked woman as tears lined her eyes.

Korro watched as the two embraced, and as Suyin still rested on his length, the older woman turned to her daughter and pressed their lips together. A motherly kiss turned into something far more intimate, and Korro’s eyes passed over the two as their tongues danced and their inhibitions fell away in light of their new family. The hostilities and anger between them melted even easier than it came, broken apart by a kiss born of love and desire. Suyin’s hand reached out to caress Opal’s pregnant stomach, and the Avatar let his own palm join her, brushing gently over the large curve.

“She takes after her mother.” He promised, and his fingers locked with Suyin’s while they held Opal’s stomach together. “We’re expecting twins.”

 

End of Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	6. Mother, Daughter, and Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to really welcome Suyin to the family. Thankfully, Opal is there to help make the transition as smooth and sensual as possible!

Legacy of Korro  
Chapter 6: Mother, Daughter, and Husband  
-By Drace Domino

 

Suyin had spent the afternoon managing the transport of her personal belongings to the Avatar’s home. The decision to join his family in Republic City was an easy one; despite her own personal desires it allowed her to be with her daughter and gave her the opportunity to take up the mantle of a grandmother. At first, the conditions and circumstances of how she had joined the family were a little unusual, but after a long night of thought she had found herself in an excited place within. For the first time in years, the younger of the Bei Fong siblings was truly content where she was in life, both with her surroundings and her family. Even Kuvira, whom she had such a terrible falling out with, seemed to be tolerating her presence. Tolerating, though not particularly warmly. Some things would take more time than others.

Suyin was dressed in her simple green Earth Kingdom robe as she worked through the mansion, taking stock of the various rooms. Asami had offered to give her a tour, but she had opted to explore by herself, to see the sights and find which places spoke the most intimately to her. It was to be her first night sharing the bed with Korro and the other women, and she wanted to make sure she was fully comfortable in her surroundings before the slightly nerve wracking experience.

Hours passed, and Suyin Bei Fong had lost herself in Korro’s library, pouring over books that the Republic City historians had restored. Books about the Earth Kingdom, both from the perspective of those that lived there, and from the gaze of outsiders. General Iroh of the Fire Nation in particular had fond things to say about its people; that they were stubborn but strong, and their indomitable spirit was only matched by the warmth and kindness they showed to those cherished few that earned their trust. He was likely an expert on the subject, if the stories Suyin’s mother had told her so long ago were true.

The night was drawing on as Suyin sat in the library by herself, decompressing after the move and flipping through a book about Avatar Kyoshi. She was stretched out on a comfortable couch, her legs crossed at the ankles, and a few locks of her dark gray hair hanging just to the side of her eyes. Absently she pulled the threads aside before moving her hand out for her cup of tea, only looking up as she heard a door from across the room finally open. She smiled as Avatar Korro slipped inside, his outfit tailored and precise, clearly the work of Asami’s stylist. He was dressed far more professionally than usual, and Suyin could only imagine that it was because of some Avatar responsibility with the various leaders of the world.

“Avatar Korro.” Suyin bowed her head a little, but stayed seated on the couch as she sipped her tea. “I was wondering when you’d come home. Are you gone all day a lot?” A brow arched curiously as she regarded him, but the Avatar shook his head with a smile. He didn’t speak until he knelt by the couch, and drew in close to press a warm, affectionate kiss to Suyin’s temple. There his lips lingered for a moment, and the older woman’s eyes drifted close as she let herself enjoy the sweetness from her new romance.

“Not often.” He promised with a smile. “I spend most of my time here, either handling audiences with visitors or spending time with the children. Asami needed me to go out today though, the family of one of her investors suffered a loss. I attended the funeral and showed my respects on behalf of our family.” Suyin arched a brow as she regarded Korro, looking at him with a fond kindness in her eyes. The young, eager Avatar she had met years ago likely wouldn’t of done something so considerate; not for lack of compassion, but for lack of long term perspective. The young typically weren’t ones to embrace the inevitabilities of life, even for their own sake, let alone others.

“Well, I’m glad you’re home.” Suyin offered with a smile, and moved a hand up to gently rub her fingers through Korro’s brown locks. She let her digits glide through his hair and to his cheek below, palming it slightly before letting her touch slither down to his neck. “I’ll admit I’ve been avoiding the others until you came home. Maybe I’m just a little nervous about being around them without you as a buffer, Opal and Kuvira especially.” She was worried about ruining things, and having Korro nearby as a reminder to the other women that she was a welcome member to the family was a comfort. Korro just smiled in understanding and moved his hands forward to take Suyin’s book, closing it after sliding her bookmark to the proper place.

“I can understand why, but that’ll pass in time. You and Opal just need time, and we’ll get things sorted out between you and Kuvira.” He promised Suyin, and after setting the book aside he stood up, taking the older woman’s hands and pulling her to her feet. Suyin’s lithe, dancer-like body was still light and delicate, smaller even than her young daughter. She was dainty and tiny, giving her a youthfulness to her motions that contradicted her years. Once she was on her feet once more Korro leaned in, and his lips went to Suyin’s for a soft, lingering kiss.

Their bodies pressed together, and Suyin’s thin arms moved around the Avatar’s body, squeezing about his waist and locking at the small of his back. She held him close while they began to tenderly kiss, one of her feet leaving the floor; kicked back with a small bent of her knee. When they finally parted Suyin’s head was left swimming, and she gazed up at Korro with lidded, but endlessly content eyes.

“Well, I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Suyin promised with a smile. “So I’m sure we’ll have enough time to patch everything up.”

“Opal will be sooner than you think.” Korro promised with a smile, and as they started to walk he looped an arm around her shoulders, walking her to the far end of the library. “It’s important that the two of you let all of the hostility of the past few years fall away. You need to find balance again, and we’re going to work on that tonight. I’ve asked Asami and Kuvira to stay in a guest room, just for tonight. Our bedroom’s a place of healing right now.”

As they walked, Suyin’s cheeks grew dark as the Avatar spoke. The implications were intense, and immediately her mind drifted back to the previous day, when her daughter had caught her naked and just done making love to the Avatar. She thought back to Opal’s inflated stomach, the revelation she was pregnant with twins, and the promise from Korro that before too long, Suyin would join her in pregnancy with the Avatar’s children. The ramifications of all that was happening between them was intense, and the idea that all night long would be dedicated to patching things up with Opal was at the same time both invigorating and terrifying. Suyin swallowed nervously, and leaned against the Avatar while they walked, looking up at him with a worried expression knit against her brow.

“And all three of us are going to…” She trailed off for a moment, her cheeks darkening at the thought. She swallowed and tried to secure her resolve, taking a deep breath to get her head around things. “Together?”

“Well, we are a family now.” The Avatar responded with a smile, and continued walking Suyin towards the door.

 

It was only minutes later that the two of them were at the bedroom; the grand, enormous place that Asami had designed for the Avatar’s ever-expanding family. They stood before the tall, intricately-engraved doors, and Korro stopped to turn to Suyin, smiling at her with a warmth in his eyes that the Bei Fong woman had come to quickly rely on over the past day.

“Opal’s already inside waiting for us.” He announced, and his hands moved forward to take Suyin’s dress in his fingers. He leaned in to kiss at the older woman’s neck, and as his lips met her tanned skinned his hands began to drift up, lifting her dress slowly along her body, beginning to strip it away. Suyin’s eyes closed and she let the sensation start to pass over her; the excitement of the moment only aided by the feel of the Avatar’s mouth against her neck, and the smooth feel of her dress passing over her skin. She lifted her arms obediently as it came up and over her, and when the dress fell smoothly to the ground she was left in only her undergarments, as well as the metal bracers she so often wore for ornamentation and tradition. Korro continued to stand close by, his palms moving around behind Suyin, and gently teasing at the snaps of her bra while his mouth continued a slow, steady line across her throat. The older woman’s back arched, and she gave a small gasp as she felt the snaps come free, releasing the tension holding her small chest.

She was nowhere near as busty as her daughter or the other women that had joined Korro’s harem, what she lacked in their voluptuousness she certainly made up for in grace and distinguished, mature beauty. Her hands joined Korro’s as they slid her panties down the length of her body, and then her arms held forward, remaining steady as Korro stripped off her bracers. All that remained was Suyin’s circlet; which the Avatar lifted up with delicate grace before setting it on a nearby endstand.

Suyin stood naked in the hall now, her hand held by Korro, and the two of them right before the door to the bedroom. As they stood there and Suyin collected her resolve, from the corner of her eye she spotted someone further on down the hall. Turning to investigate she spotted Asami and Kuvira, both dressed in casual attire and both with their attention turned to the pair at the bedroom. Asami was quick to wave and smile, her delightful features clearly happy for the decision that Suyin had made.

“Have fun, Suyin!” She cheered her, and wiggled her fingertips in her wave. “I hope we can spend some time together, soon!” Suyin gave a blushing smile at the promise and nodded, and her gaze turned towards Kuvira, as if seeking her approval. The stern soldier simply glared, and turned her back to go deeper down the hall, saying nothing and giving Suyin no comfort. It made the older woman’s head drop a bit, though Korro was quick to touch a finger underneath her chin, lifting her gaze and giving her a supportive smile.

“One daughter at a time, Suyin.” He promised, and his other hand lowered to the door. “You’ll have her back, too. I promise you. But first…” With that, Korro pushed the door open, and Suyin’s eyes went wide at what laid before her. The grand, glorious bedroom of Avatar Korro and his wives was an impressive enough sight, but sitting on the bed waiting for them was one of the most beautiful things of all; Suyin’s pregnant daughter. Opal was perched at the edge of the bed waiting for the two, a warm smile on her lips and one arm holding underneath her inflated belly, cradling the twins that were growing inside. Like her mother she was completely naked, and for the first time Suyin could see the true beauty of her daughter. Flawless skin framed by enchanting dark hair, the same rich, black locks that her grandmother had. Her breasts were larger than Suyin had remembered, and the slope of her stomach had a natural elegance to it that gave the girl’s mother a sighing moment of loving desire. The two met eyes with a smile, and Suyin turned to face Korro, weaving her fingers with the Avatar’s and started to walk forward into the bedroom with him. The door closed behind them, and the evening had officially begun.

 

Few words were shared between the three in the minutes that followed, because few words needed to be said. Suyin and Opal embraced almost immediately, a mother and daughter reunited as their naked bodies pressed in close to each other. Korro stood a few paces away and watched it unfold, studying the two beautiful members of his family making up for time that had been lost to them through stubbornness and sourness. Suyin had drew a knee up on the bed to hold her daughter closer, and Opal buried her beautiful features against her mother’s neck, hugging her close as they shared an intimate, sweet moment that made up for so very many lost days.

“Kor...Korro…” Suyin finally managed to gasp out, and one of her delicate, thin arms held towards him, inviting him over. When he drew near the older woman was quick to draw him into the hug, bringing the Avatar’s frame against them both, and squeezing him tight as she whispered into the younger man’s neck. “This is all thanks to you, Korro...thank you so much.” The two girls slid their arms around Korro’s back and held him close, and the Avatar turned to each one to press a warm, lingering kiss to each of their foreheads.

“I’m just glad we can all be a family now.” He whispered, and took ahold of Suyin’s wrist. He guided her hand down to the slope of Opal’s belly, and guided her in caressing it, smiling bright to the older woman as he did so. “Opal’s going to need her mother here, after all. This is your home now, Suyin. Let’s welcome you to it.”

Suyin shivered at the thought, and nodded eagerly as her fingers began to smooth out across her daughter’s pregnant, bare stomach. It was still a little embarrassing for her to be naked in front of another woman, let alone her own daughter, but as the moments passed she found herself growing more and more comfortable, as well more aroused from a slow burning fire that was starting to become difficult to ignore.

Korro stoked the fires in both girls as he crept forward onto the bed, moving on the other side of Suyin from Opal, and working with her to lay the older woman flat on the mattress. Suyin gasped as she was dragged backwards, and as she laid there she allowed her arms to stretch out; one going across each of the people she’d be sharing a bed with. Sandwiched between her daughter and the Avatar, Suyin’s delicate, graceful frame was helpless to resist as they moved in against her, giving the Bei Fong sister the welcome that she so richly deserved.

Two mouths met on Suyin’s throat, each kissing her in their own unique style. Korro was aggressive and hungry; his tongue lashing out against Suyin’s flesh mixed in with hard, pressured sucking sensations that left her tan skin darker for the attention. Opal was much more gentle, pressing feather-soft kisses along her mother’s neck as she built her confidence. She only mildly teased the tip of her tongue over her mother’s throat, getting used to the sensation as they laid there together bare. Similarly, their hands as they passed over Suyin’s bare body had a style all their own. Korro was firm about what he wanted and he took it; moving a hand to claim one of Suyin’s small breasts, squeezing until the woman’s voice broke into a heady moan. Afterwards his fingers locked against her stiffening nipple; teasing and twisting it as the older woman laid writhing on the bed. Opal again was the softer touch, teasing her fingers over her mother’s bare stomach or caressing underneath her breast, only going to her other nipple after much teasing and tenderness.

Even apart, either of their attentions would be enough to light Suyin’s desires on fire. Taken together, it was almost too much to bear. The woman moaned in blissful desire as she arched her back, offering her tiny breasts to her pair of lovers and digging her fingers in against both of their shoulders. She rolled her hips from side to side and shivered underneath the attention, losing herself in the thick, arousing lust of being claimed by her daughter and her husband.

Suyin’s head lifted up when the hands at her breasts disappeared, and her eyes went wide as she saw where they had retreated towards. Korro was cradling Opal’s palm in his own, and was guiding it down below her waist, moving both of their hands towards her sex. Immediately Suyin’s face went flush and she rolled her head back, trying to mentally prepare for the moment that was to come. Opal’s sweet voice broke out into a gentle whimper, and she murmured something Suyin couldn’t make out as her mouth dropped down to her mother’s shoulder blade, kissing her and teasing her tongue lightly against the older woman’s flesh. With the Avatar’s hand guiding her, her hand finally moved to palm her mother’s sex, and after a lingering moment Korro pushed his middle finger inside; taking Opal’s with it.

Suyin’s shuddered in arousal as the two fingered her simultaneously, Korro’s thick, strong digit an entirely different entity than Opal’s tiny finger. They worked and moved in different ways, and Suyin’s hips thrashed in arousal as the two of them worked at pleasuring her. Korro smiled warmly as he watched the older woman squirm in her heated pleasure, and his eyes drifted over to Opal, smiling warmly to her.

“I think your mother’s going to fit in perfectly.” He whispered to her warmly, and Opal just blushed brightly with an eager nod bobbing her head. She was still too timid to speak in the heat of the moment, but judging by the way her finger danced inside of her mother’s tight, warm hole, she was just as eager as Korro to bring Suyin into the fold.

Suyin laid back in bliss; her eyes closed and her body relishing in the sensation the two brought her. Each motion of Korro’s finger felt like a rough, firm press into her walls, while Opal’s was sweeter and softer, teasing in stark contrast. Together they made a delightful combination, and Suyin could feel her natural juices rolling against their hands, slickening their fingers outside and coating her stretched folds. She held nothing back; letting her voice carry out into the air, and even calling out to her two lovers while she spread her legs, encouraging them to go deeper.

“Oh yes, Korro, it feels so deep!” She cheered him on, and one of her hands drew into Opal’s soft hair, bringing her daughter’s face down against her own small breast. She fed her daughter one of her nipples, and Opal didn’t even have to hesitate before taking it to her lips, suckling and pursing her lips about it to tighten her grip. “Mmm, that’s a good girl, Opal! Mother’s so happy you’re here!”

Korro couldn’t help but grin at Suyin’s voice, and the way she called out so readily and eagerly. Between the other three wives he had taken only Asami came close to being vocal; she was a wealthy sophisticate that owed nothing to anyone, and was very open and demanding about what she wanted. If Asami Sato wanted to have a screaming orgasm, Asami Sato would have a screaming orgasm. Kuvira on the other hand was almost jealously protective of her noises, and she refused to show weakness even during the roughest of sessions. Even after joining Avatar Korro she was stubbornly sour, and though Korro enjoyed the wrestling competition that was almost required before their lovemaking, getting a word of excitement out of the stubborn soldier was tricky. And then Opal, the sweetest and kindest of his wives, had orgasms that drew no more noise from her than a shivering breeze. She twitched and trembled in her climaxes, or possibly whined, but her sensitive soul wasn’t taken to screaming, hair-pulling, bed-thrashing orgasms.

Clearly, she didn’t take after her mother in that regard. Suyin was already writhing in the bed, her toes pressing into the mattress as her knees bent, thrusting her hips hungrily up into the air. She was thrashing into the air with each tight press; her rear locking tight as she fucked herself against the fingers inside of her. She held a hand in Opal’s hair to force the young woman to tease her breast, and her nails clawed scratch marks down Korro’s back, ripping at him like a feral animal. While husband and wife worked to get her off together Suyin’s voice carried out with more eagerness, and at the end of a long series of aroused screams she finally released with a sudden, tight flex of her hole.

She froze in position for a moment; her lap lifted off the bed and her hips held up by her bent knees. She gave a sudden gasp which broke into a sharp cry, and suddenly her body crashed back to the ground as she peaked. The fingers were ejected from her as her thighs twitched and her thin, dancer’s legs spasmed, and Suyin was left in quaking tremors for a long, delightfully moment.

When she finally calmed down her glazed eyes open to see Opal sucking on her finger; cleaning her mother’s nectar. The sight made her cheeks go richly red, the full weight of what she was doing coming upon her. She’d be laying with her own daughter all night, and she had absolutely no hesitations about it.

Moments later the mother and daughter duo were working at stripping Korro out of his clothes; the final member of their threesome that was wearing a stitch of fabric. They worked in unison to draw away his shirt while simultaneously showering the Avatar with affections; stroking his chest and running fingers through his hair, or even the mild nibbling at the edge of his chin from Suyin’s motherly lips. When they had stripped the Avatar bare the two women pressed in against him; Opal’s pregnant frame moving against the Avatar’s chest while her waif-thin mother rode against his back. Suyin’s flexible legs came around the Avatar from behind; her knees nestling under his arms as she trailed her palms down across his chest. She squeezed her naked, thin frame tight against his well-muscled back, and giggled like a woman half her age as he lowered a hand backwards to squeeze a tight, appreciative handful of the older woman’s ass.

Opal was resting in the Avatar’s lap, with enough room for his thick, aroused length to be peeking out to her side. She was teasing it with the tips of her fingers, but and blushing brightly as the Avatar pressed a hand over her stomach, the current home of two of his children. With an affectionate gesture he pressed his lips to the side of Opal’s stomach, and then leaned back into Suyin’s embrace, letting the older woman’s deft fingers dig in against his tense muscles and help ease him into relaxation.

“We have all night, Korro, but what do you want to do first?” Suyin finally chimed in, and her hand dropped down from Korro’s waist to his cock. With her slender fingers wrapped around his shaft she started to give him a series of slow, sweet tugs, accented by Opal’s dainty dancing of her fingers against his cockhead. Each squeeze of her fingers around Korro’s cock reminded the Avatar that Suyin was indeed the most experienced of his lovers; she knew how to work a man’s length like none of his other wives did. Even the way she slid up behind him, somehow making her proportions even more dainty and compact, had a sleek, erotic feel to it. The older woman’s small breasts pressed tighter against him, and Korro shivered as a particularly tight tug of his member sent a wave of pleasure through him. When he didn’t answer right away Suyin just chuckled, and kissed the back of Korro’s neck as she continued to idly stroke him off. “Two generations of my family are here, and all we want to do is make you cum.”

Korro grinned wide at that, and his arms tightened briefly around Opal, squeezing her close as he felt another burst of pleasure ache through his sex. If he didn’t pull away soon the Bei Fong woman would jerk him to a peak right then and there, and his seed for the evening had far better places to go. With a smile he looked back at Suyin, his voice clear and focused, and his intention very solid.

“You get it first, Suyin.” He promised with a smirk. “And I know the perfect way.”

 

Opal was blushing fiercely a moment later. She never expected that the Avatar’s suggestion would lead to this; her sitting on the bed with pillows against her back, her ample tummy resting against legs that were bent at the knee and spread to both sides. She was lewdly showing off her sex, her hole wet and aroused from the previous foreplay, and a mere few inches before her entrance laid her mother’s face. Suyin was blushing in similar fashion and she stared at her daughter’s hole, and by the flush of her cheeks she was clearly struggling with guilty arousal, knowing that the road that she currently walked down she could never return from. On her hands and knees, the naked metal bender glanced behind her, where Avatar Korro was easing behind the agile older woman and lining his impressive length against her hole. As he recalled, Suyin’s tiny frame made for one incredibly tight fit, and he was eagerly awaiting feeling her wrapped around his cock once more. Getting to watch as she went down on her own daughter was merely an added bonus.

He eased his cock in slowly, and the pressure from his thrust was all the force Suyin needed for her head to lean in against Opal’s sex. As Korro’s thick, impressive length pushed down to the hilt inside the older woman, Suyin’s nose buried against Opal’s folds, and both women gave an aroused moan of sinful delight. From there the Avatar held Suyin’s hips firmly, and when his length pulled back he made sure not to disrupt Suyin’s feast; keeping the other woman firmly in place as he began a system of slow, steady thrusting.

He took his time, giving Suyin a chance to slowly make love to her daughter with her mouth, all the while enjoying the sensation of having his length gripped by one of the tightest holes over forty in the world. Each pull and push inside of Suyin was firm bliss, her walls only barely wide enough to contain him, and each thrust somehow making her stretch more. Meanwhile the dark gray hair of the other woman masked her actions from Korro’s vision, but he could tell from the wet sounds of slurping and the aroused noises breaking from Opal’s lips that Suyin was eagerly doing her job.

Korro beamed, glancing at Opal with a knowing smile, and studying the timid embarrassment in the young woman’s face. Each lick and kiss from her mother made her body react and tremble, and from the current position it even looked like the edge of Opal’s pregnant stomach was resting on the back of her mother’s head, holding it down into her lap to continue servicing her wet entrance. In a few months Opal would bear him twins, and if all went as planned her own mother would be heavy with child by then. A continuing circle as Korro’s family grew larger and larger, producing what would be the most talented generation any age had seen.

As Korro continued to thrust Suyin’s voice broke out, murmured amidst her daughter’s folds but still eager to be heard. She lifted her lips from the young woman’s sex to call back to Korro, her eyes shining in mature, experienced delight. The words struck both Korro and Opal with shock, and they shared an excited, yet nervous glance when the oldest amongst them offered her voice.

“Let go for a moment!” She ordered the young man with a mischievous grin on her face. “Let me show you how flexible Zaofu’s dancing can make a woman.”

Opal blinked in surprise as Korro pulled out, and her mother pressed her hands down into the mattress, lifting her lower half. With her face still lost in Opal’s sex she curved her back upward, stretching in an uncomfortable yet graceful looking display. Before long, and much to the surprise of the husband and wife pair, Suyin had nearly offered her own sex to Opal’s mouth in an acrobatic, contortionist display. Despite the unusual position that would’ve made a normal person cringe at the idea of attempting, the older woman was quite content, and her legs dangled in the air as she called to Korro once more.

“Well?” She asked, and swayed her hips from side to side. “Don’t you want to fuck me some more, Avatar Korro?”

The Avatar just beamed in a wild, excited grin as he switched sides of the bed, scrambling up to his feet and standing just above Opal’s head. The position Suyin had brought herself in force Opal’s head to bow down to her stomach, but it was just enough for the Avatar to grab the older woman’s hips, line up his length, and push inside with ease. The position wasn’t only contorting and unusual for Suyin to be in, but it also allowed the Avatar to go even deeper, and as Opal was sandwiched oddly in between their love making Suyin screamed delightfully into her daughter’s pussy. She let loose with an excited howl as her tongue moved to scatter over Opal’s folds, and her back strained as she desperately thrust her hips forward, eager to take the Avatar deeper.

Were Asami or Kuvira to enter the room, they would’ve seen a most unusual sight. Suyin practically bent in half backwards, with her mouth locked to her daughter’s sex, and her daughter cramped in on herself while just inched above her head the Avatar fucked her mother. Together, the three nearly made the shape of a lower case d. Judging from the sound of Suyin’s screams into her daughter’s wet hole, the d stood for deep.

Each thrust from the Avatar struck her deep to her core, and as Korro looked down he could see his numerous inches driving firm and heavy into Suyin’s hole. Each thrust drew his length back covered in aroused nectar, and each time he pushed it back inside he was actually shocked that he didn’t see it pushing against her from the inside. Her balance and body control was remarkable, and she proved it that night while she took the Avatar’s full arousal in a position most people could never even adopt in the first place.

Together the three of them moaned in wild pleasure, their lovemaking reaching a fevered pitch as the elegant dancer was claimed so uniquely. When Opal began to cum from the wild flailing of her mother’s tongue, Suyin capitalized on it by cupping her lips around her daughter’s hood and eagerly suckling at the folds. With Opal’s climax drawn out from the sucking, her screams of joy continued well into the climax of her husband and mother, and soon all three of their voices joined in a blissful three-way climax.

The Avatar’s cock was thick and firm, and as it pumped its ropes of cream into Suyin’s tight hole he could only roll his head back in thankful grace. He held her down to the hilt and filled her for some time; and when he pulled out some of his cream squirted from Suyin’s hole, only to land atop Opal’s rich black hair. Afterwards Suyin’s body fell back into a more relaxed position, and she sat up with a smile on her face, stretching out to work free any kinks the recent lovemaking may have caused. As she arched her back from side to side she licked her lips; clearing the cum of her daughter just as the cum of the avatar still seeped from her entrance.

Her eyes flickered from Korro to Opal, and then back again with a building smile. The experienced, increasingly insatiable older woman sat back, and as Opal and Korro’s eyes were upon her she lowered a hand to her white-filled mound, and spread out the entrance, showing them the mess Korro had made. A hungry growl came across her face, and she let her gaze fix on the pair, the building desires of an older woman starting to come to the surface like never before. She continued to hold herself open, letting the white cream drool down to the blanket as she fixed their gaze, smirking in mature delight.

“Opal, you should have a snack.” She smirked, and gestured towards her creampie as her eyes fell on her daughter. “I think the Avatar and I are about to put you through a long, wonderful night.”

Korro beamed, and gestured for Opal to do as requested. He and Suyin shared a naughty, delightful smile as the young woman brought herself down to her mother’s sex, taking the first experimental lick of her cream-filled entrance. As the sensation first came over Suyin she shivered noticeably, and her eyes turned to Korro, speaking to him as her daughter began eating her out.

“I can do more positions like that for you, Korro.” She smiled, arching a brow as she looked at him. “I’ll have to show you all of them before I’m too big to.” She let a hand lower, gesturing towards her stomach. Korro just nodded and smiled, and with his cock starting to stiffen once more, he moved himself to kneel behind Opal. As he lined himself up and drove into the beautiful young woman, Opal gave a noise of delighted surprise, and the Avatar grinned at her mother.

“You’ll have plenty of opportunities, Su.” He whispered. “It’ll be like this every night.”

 

End of Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	7. Still Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after everything that's happened, Kuvira's having a hard time letting go of some of her stubborn old ways. Can Avatar Korro help make her feel truly at home in the family?

Legacy of Korro  
Chapter 7: Still Fighting  
-By Drace Domino

Kuvira was still fuming long after the argument. Well, if one could even call it that. The soldier had a way of keeping things inside until they exploded, she bottled up her resentment and sat on it through the days and weeks until it simply became too much for any one woman to bear. It was that sort of repressed attitude towards stress that led to her attempting to capture the Earth Kingdom under her banner; the result of far too many years of refusing to stand up to Suyin when she disagreed with her. And even now as the Avatar’s wife, living in Republic City and managing her forces from her headquarters, Kuvira was still fighting a war on many fronts.

Mostly, her struggles were internal. Her troops were rebuilding relationships with towns and cities she had once dominated, and yet her guilt at what she had done still ate at her. She was living under the same roof as her surrogate mother Suyin, and yet she could still not look at her without the ache of fury burning inside of her. And finally, she was married to the Avatar, and though she had just learned that she was pregnant with his child, she could not help but regard him as an enemy.

Not seriously, and not in any way that would ever bring him or the rest of their family harm, but a part of the soldier’s heart was unwilling to let go of the war. Of all of Korro’s wives Kuvira was the most stubborn and foul tempered, and her relationship with the others were never pleasant. Opal was terrified of her, while Suyin kept her distance for fear of Kuvira’s history with her. The children stayed out of her way for fear of upsetting her, and even the normally unflappable Asami made sure to give Kuvira plenty of space. Only Korro treated her without fear, and even then, things between them very rarely ended like they should between a man and wife.

Their training sessions together were brutal and fierce; so much so that they kept them private and away from the eyes of the others. They pushed each other to their limits in battle, going tooth and nail until the training area was an utter mess and one or both of them were too weak to fight. Sometimes, the intense training sessions led to passionate, wild lovemaking on the ground, their sweaty, exhausted frames desperately grinding into each other. Sometimes, they just ended with Korro using his waterbending to heal their injuries. They never ended without at least an argument, no matter which of the two outcomes they met with.

Kuvira was stomping through the mansion on her way back to her room, still sweaty and exhausted from the most recent session. Dressed in a simple white muscle shirt and a pair of baggy training pants, she was barefoot as she stormed across the carpet, her blood boiling and her heart still pounding in anger. No one could get under her skin like the Avatar could, and the two had just enjoyed another intense argument amidst their training. Her soldiers in the Earth Kingdom had discovered a bandit camp, and they had a dispute about how to handle it. The compassionate Avatar wanted to extend to the bandits some form of assistance if they gave up their ways and turned their skills to help others, while Kuvira’s solution was far more simple and brutal.

Rocks. Lots of them.

Their argument went into a fever pitch as they battled, with each side losing and gaining ground as their bodies collected bruises and wounds. Korro ultimately had the final say in the matter of the bandits, but the training session had allowed Kuvira to rage against his decision, and take out her frustrations on the man she was married to. An hour later and she was as sore as she was sweat-licked, and though she had managed to land a few solid hits against the Avatar, she felt no better for that fact.

Oddly, hitting him, or anyone else for that matter, with rocks no longer had the same appeal it once did.

Something was changing in Kuvira, and the soldier held a hand down against her stomach. She had been late the month after Korro came for her at her old camp, and though she had not yet shown signs of it she knew she was carrying his child. In a few months she’d be bloated and heavy, and it wouldn’t be safe for her child to continue her training at such a degree. The idea of having a child to raise in her image made Kuvira smile, though the idea of sitting on her haunches for months on end while she grew it inside of her made her less than enthusiastic.

Not to mention what it was doing to her emotions. Her furies were even greater, her sorrows even deeper. The changes of pregnancy were hitting her hard, and she was almost certain that her recent inability to communicate with anyone was a result of it. She couldn’t stand to talk to Korro unless they were fighting or fucking, but that was still more time and patience than she’d give anyone else in the world.

It was enough to make the soldier wonder. Was she even fit to be a mother? Mothers were kind and warm, like Suyin once was, or like Asami and Opal were with their children to the Avatar. For all of Kuvira’s confidence, and all of her ego, it was difficult for her to imagine a world in which she made no mistakes in raising a child.

This frustration and so many more fed into the woman as she stormed through the mansion, heading to the bedroom where she hoped to get a shower and a rest. She was stopped; however, by the sound of crying somewhere down the hall. Instantly Kuvira’s instincts kicked in, and she turned a sharp corner to track it down, moving quickly to the source. When she finally found it she discovered a tiny child, barely three years old, cowering in one of the mansion’s many closets. The Avatar’s daughter to Asami, Kyoshi.

The little girl was darling and adorable; with hair like her mother and skin like her father. One day she would be dark and mysterious looking, but for the moment she was sobbing in a closet, and when Kuvira opened the door she gazed up at the woman with sad, frightened eyes.

Kuvira said nothing as she looked at the child, but thankfully, Kyoshi was amongst the Avatar’s more chatty children.

“Can’t find Daddy.” She sniffled, and rubbed a tiny hand underneath her eye, wiping away some of the tears. She was sobbing heavily in gasping cries, yet her eyes looked at Kuvira with a hint of hopefulness. “Where Daddy? I’m lost, lost, can’t find…” Her voice turned to blubbering again, as Kuvira watched and put the pieces together. The children were at an age when exploration was healthy, but the mansion was a large place to someone so very small. The child was in no genuine danger, yet in a big, scary world she knew nothing of, it was likely a place of nightmares.

Kuvira said nothing as she held out a hand for the girl, and Kyoshi took her palm. A moment later she hoisted the child into her arms, and though she offered her no silly comforts like wiping away her tears or even a promise of everything being okay, she turned around and began to walk. A few footsteps in the child wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s neck, and let her tears rub into the soldier’s muscle shirt, holding onto her tight for support. The soldier simply ignored it as she made her way to the den, and pushed the door open without bothering to knock.

Korro sat at the desk looking just as frustrated as the soldier, though he handled his irritations far more maturely. For Korro, a knit brow was the same as Kuvira flipping over a table. As soon as Kuvira stormed into the room the Avatar looked up at her, and there was enough tension instantly in the room to threaten another argument, until his eyes fell on his child. In an instant the hostility in the air melted away, just as Kyoshi’s sudden cry filled the room with joy.

“Daddy! Daddy, Daddy!” Kyoshi wriggled out of Kuvira’s grasp, and was running towards the Avatar at full tilt. She launched herself up into his arms as he knelt for her, and her frantic cries continued as they embraced. “I was lost, Daddy! Koopayruh helped me!”

“Did she now?” The Avatar beamed, and ruffled his daughter’s hair. He gave her another warm hug, and looked up to thank his wife for returning her, but when he gazed up to do so Kuvira had already left. Stubborn and stoic, a soldier didn’t seek approval or reward for their good deeds. Whether it was bringing order to the Earth Kingdom or returning a frightened child, a soldier simply acted because it was the right thing to do.

 

Fifteen minutes later Kuvira had finally found her way to the shower, and she was relishing in it. The master bedroom was graced with an enormous shower that Kuvira had only seen the equal of during her time in the military. The only difference was that the shower back at headquarters was meant for a dozen men to clean themselves at once, while the Avatar’s was meant only for himself and his wives. It was a large marble basin with a bench that spread across the wall on all sides; large enough for the pregnant women to sit on if they required the assistance. Three seperate shower heads rained water down on the tile, and Asami had built a glass shelf into the wall to hold various lotions, shampoos, and scents. 

Most of the time, Kuvira showered alone at four or five in the morning, long before the others woke up. It was not uncommon for her to return to the bedroom in the late morning only to find Korro enjoying Asami and Opal in the shower, or recently, any combination of the two of them and Suyin. Sometimes the women played together, tending to each other when the Avatar was away, but it was not something Kuvira had ever been included in. She was the outcast wife; made so by choices past and present, and as a result the big, lonely shower served as a reminder of how alone she was within the family.

Kuvira pressed a hand against the tile, bracing herself as she dwelled on things. Suyin had seemed so happy since being reunited with Opal, and yet she had been seemingly forgotten. The one to sleep on the far edge of the bed, the one that creeped out alone before the morning was late enough for the others to rise. The soldier grimaced as she let the hot, soothing water pour down across her naked, well-muscled form, and the emotion of the past few weeks started to overtake her.

She always held everything in, until she simply...couldn’t.

Tears burned at Kuvira’s eyes as she stood there, her bare form wet, hot, and turned rosy from the steam. She wanted to scream, or to throw her fists into the tile wall of the shower, but more than anything she wanted to not feel like she had to. She wanted the isolation to stop. She wanted to be a part of the family, in more than just merely in name. With a sigh the soldier began to shampoo her hair, letting the bun fall away from the end of it and letting the black locks hang down to the midpoint of her back. Her eyes closed as she started to shampoo, lathering her hair richly with her fingers, and savoring the silky feel of the suds rolling down her cut, defined body.

“So here you are, Kuvira.” Korro’s voice entered the room, and though Kuvira couldn’t see him through the shower door, her cheeks darkened regardless. She took a moment to wipe the rest of the shampoo from her face before she called out, her voice making a solid attempt to sound bolder and braver than it truly was.

“I don’t want to talk about the bandits anymore.” She gave him a warning, and a hand moved out to grab the shower handle, turning the heat up a bit. When the temperature rose her body flushed a bit, and she turned to let it batter down against her bruised abdomen and her pert, strong bust. “I’ve had enough fighting with you for one day.”

“I didn’t come to talk about that.” Korro spoke, lingering outside of the shower door. He didn’t open it just yet, but Kuvira could tell from his silhouette that he was slowly stripping away. She watched as the outline of Korro lifted off his shirt and stepped free of his pants, and she swallowed in a bit of tentative excitement. They had spectacular fights, but their makeup sex was equally worthy of legend. Kuvira continued to let the shower spray down against her muscled, toned frame as she watched Korro’s silhouette, and when the door to the shower slid open she gave him a small nod of greeting. The Avatar stepped in bare; his length standing at half-mast yet growing to attention at the sight of one of his beautiful wives. As the shower door closed he went forward to embrace her; his hands moving to Kuvira’s toned hips as he spoke in a soft tone; only barely able to pick up over the noise of the shower. “I came because we need to talk.”

“Amongst other things.” Kuvira responded firmly, her brow arched as she folded her arms over her chest. She remained stoic and didn’t reach out for the Avatar, her wet hair sticking to her face even as she watched the hot droplets bounce against the Avatar’s muscled frame. She tried to look as stubborn as she could, trying very hard to give him the impression she was not in the mood. It was a difficult fiction to maintain as the Avatar’s length pressed against her, and she felt his hands pass up and down her naked hips. “What do you see in this, Korro?”

“I...what do you mean?” Korro blinked in confusion, and his naked body drew even closer. With a bit of coaxing he pulled Kuvira’s hands away from her chest, and he pressed their bodies tightly together. His bare chest squeezed against her own, and with their naked frames aligned he let his hands smooth down the length of her back. Slowly he rubbed against her, and despite her stubborn resistance Kuvira let her hands drop on his shoulders, and she didn’t stop him from squeezing his hands against the muscular frame of her rear.

“Me, Korro.” The soldier responded, and as Korro twisted them towards the wall, she lifted up a leg and put her foot on one of the marble steps. It let her legs spread with her mound exposed, and as the shower blasted against their bodies she turned her head away from it, her eyes squinted as she looked at her husband. “Us. Why do you want someone that can barely get along with you?”

Korro just chuckled a bit, and he dropped his head forward to press a warm, inviting kiss against Kuvira’s throat. Her resistance broke a little more, and Korro was treated to a soft sigh from the woman’s lips, her legs taking a further distance apart. One of her hands had even dropped down between them, and she had taken hold of his shaft, working to guide it against her folds. When the Avatar responded he slowly started to push inside, and Kuvira shivered as the first inch penetrated her, the Avatar’s words still in the air.

“It’s how we are, Kuvira.” He whispered warmly, and after a moment’s time he had managed to scoop both of Kuvira’s legs up, holding them in his arms and sandwiching the woman to the cold tile of the shower wall. Once there, Kuvira held onto his shoulders as she was slowly claimed; each inch of the Avatar’s thick length pushing past her resistance and to a spot deep inside of her. Once he hilted her for the first time that evening he held his position, and let the feel of Kuvira’s tight, hungry walls squeezing his sex echo through his body for a moment. His eyes studied Kuvira’s own conflicted expression, before he dropped forward to press a kiss to the beauty mark just underneath her eye. “You fight me on things. It’s important. We always make it up to each other, though, and I don’t think I’ve ever still been mad after we’re done making up.” He grinned at the thought, and Kuvira could not repress her own, similar smirk. She gave a small nod at last and hooked her arms around his neck, letting her thighs rock down, taking the Avatar down a little deeper. Before long the two were perfectly moving together, their motions slow and tender, a stark contrast to their usual frantic, hungry fucking.

Though Korro knew that Kuvira’s problems were much tied to how they interacted, he could also tell the woman was at a new point in her life. In the past weeks she had become softer and smoother around the edges, and though it was only just a bit, there was enough to work with. The sweet woman could be drawn out, though it would likely take some time, and it would likely be only for him. Getting her to treat Suyin and the others kindly was likely going to take far more work.

“Thank you for returning Kyoshi today.” He whispered against his wife’s throat, his tongue battering softly against her skin. Kuvira’s slick black hair was soaked against her face, and her lips parted in a tiny whimper as the Avatar’s whisper rolled down her neck. Her hips continued to shift, her bare ankles locked around Korro’s waist at the small of his back. Their lovemaking that evening was slow and gentle, the first time it had ever been so. “She’s been talking about how great you are for the past half hour.”

Kuvira’s cheeks darkened; both from the embarrassment at being a child’s hero, and the way Korro’s length so perfectly filled her. She gave a simple nod once more, saying nothing in regards to her good deed. As she continued to grind against Korro her fingers drug up along his back; her nails drawing faint lines against his muscled flesh. Typically, it was her signal for him to be brutal, for him to be rough. To wrestle her down, to fight her, to fuck her. Scratches, bites, those were her weapons of sexual warfare. But as she drug her nails up Korro’s back the Avatar just shook his head with a smile. Clearly, a treaty had been declared for the evening, and she was only now finding out about it.

“Not this time.” Korro whispered as he drove into Kuvira, holding himself at his hilt so her tight, powerful walls could clench in hungry grips around his length. She shivered and moaned, and when he pulled back once more the slow, measured pace made Kuvira’s body erupt into tiny goosebumps. “This isn’t a fight, Kuvira. This is your husband showing you how much he cares about you. This is two people making love.”

The shower continued to beat down on their flesh as Kuvira’s eyes went open wide, staring dumbfounded at the Avatar. The prospect frightened her, shamefully enough. She was proud to be in the Avatar’s family and she immensely enjoyed her time with him, but to give herself slowly and emotionally? To do things with her entire heart, and not merely with her muscles? The shower’s spread was striking her face the entire time she thought about it, and even when she spoke, the soldier could only barely put together a simple, yet honest statement.

“I’m afraid.” She admittedly quietly, her voice genuine and raw with emotion. It was not a voice Korro had ever heard her use, and he rewarded Kuvira by pushing his length deeply into her, and moving forward to kiss her warmly on the lips. It was a slow, sweet kiss that built over time, and as their lips pressed together he continued to gently claim the woman. The shower battered their joined lips until Korro started to turn them around; picking Kuvira up underneath her rear, and then moving to sit on one of the marble benches. They sat underneath the central shower’s spray as Korro kept Kuvira in his lap, and by the time he had relaxed the woman was mounting his lap, her hips still rising and falling in slow, gentle waves.

The kiss seemed to do wonders for the soldier’s wounded, lonely heart. Each moment it passed she seemed to grow more bold, and when their tongues started to shift against each other, it wasn’t the sordid sexual affair they were used to. Something deeper was there, something rich in trust and affection. Kuvira folded into the kiss eagerly, moaning into Korro’s mouth as she held him a bit tighter. Each slow rock of her hips brought the length of Korro’s cock nearly out of her hole, only to push back down with a gradual, reliable force. It was not a wild moment filled with scratching, clawing, and biting, but it was glorious nonetheless. The longer their lips danced the more Kuvira could feel her aggression slip away, and by the time their lips parted she was gazing at Korro with her head tilted, studying the Avatar’s eyes with a tiny whisper to her voice.

“Is this how you and…” She paused for a moment, as if it wasn’t an appropriate question to ask. “The others do things? Opal, and Asami, and...Suyin?” The last name was laced with a quagmire of problems. Problems that would need to be addressed soon, problems that would have to be resolved before the family moved forward. In response to Kuvira’s question Korro simple chuckled, and one of his hands lifted to comb his fingers through his lover’s soaked wet hair. While the hot water continued he affectionately drew his head forward, brushing his forehead back and forth across his wife’s, smiling warmly at her timid acceptance of their lovemaking.

“It’s all different, and it’s all special.” He promised her, and as their wet, naked bodies continued to roll against each other in growing arousal, Kuvira gave a slow nod of understanding and dropped her head against the Avatar’s chest. Her muscular frame folded into him as if she desperately needed his support, which she did in nearly every way. The Avatar was eager to give it, and as Kuvira felt her heart become raw and exposed the Avatar’s arms drew up and around her, holding her close against a harsh world outside. The soldier had made a lifestyle out of being strong and impenetrable, but in that moment she felt her emotions pierced just as easily as her walls. As their bodies continued to rock in slow, swaying intimacy, Kuvira pressed her hands to Korro’s shoulders and held herself up, looking at him with red cheeks and soaked hair smeared across her forehead.

“I don’t know why I’m like this.” She admittedly finally, her hips still rocking against Korro’s lap. Each slow sway made her tremble deep inside, and every now and again she took the Avatar intentionally deep, letting his cockhead rest against her deepst walls. She held it until the twitching of her nethers grew too intense, at which point she’d resume her slow, measured swaying into his lap. The shower’s spray bounced across her breasts and to Korro’s neck and shoulders, and the Avatar just beamed in delight at how beautiful his stoic wife looked amidst her emotional breakthrough. She tightened her hands on his shoulders, and continued with a slightly ashamed face. “I want to be a better wife. A better companion for the others. But I don’t think like they do, I...ah…”

She froze as a wave of pleasure came over her, a tiny orgasm that took her by surprise and sent shivers down her body. Korro resumed the momentum quickly; scooping Kuvira’s naked body against his own while his hips started to rise, thrusting into the woman with tenderness. He could feel pleasure lining across his body and he knew that his own peak wasn’t far off; but for Kuvira’s sake he forced himself to resist his climax as long as he was able. Each thrust went deeper into Kuvira’s emotions, and each second they were joined as husband and wife made her open more to him. It was an important moment between the two, and as Korro let the emotions sink in he let one of his hands lower, caressing Kuvira’s muscled stomach.

“I don’t want you to be like them, Kuvira.” He promised her, and his thumb rubbed idly against her belly, just underneath a bruise he had pressed into her during their training. He’d heal it by the time they went to bed, but for now the tiny ache let Kuvira know just how vulnerable she could be. “I just want you to coexist with them. You sacrifice so much of yourself in all things you do, but you are not one woman against the world anymore. Kuvira...listen to me.”

With that, Korro leaned forward, and their motions became a bit more heated. He scooped his hands underneath Kuvira’s rear and started to help her in lifting up off his length. With her hands balancing on his shoulders, the two joined with quicker passions, each of them drawing close to their peak, each of their lips nearly touching each other’s. Kuvira even drew forward to nibble against Korro’s bottom lip, but it snapped from her grasp as the Avatar spoke in a caring, affectionate voice.

“Our child will need more strength than you have alone. You need me...and you need the others.” His hips began to move quicker and quicker, his length throbbing inside of her. He claimed her as his words left her open and exposed, making Kuvira’s body tremble and quake from arousal and emotion alike. Her heart was racing, and like the water beating down and warming their bodies, it showed no sign of stopping. Korro spoke a few seconds before Kuvira’s climax came, driven on by his solemn promise that she didn’t need to ache anymore. “We love you, Kuvira. All of us.”

Kuvira’s body trembled and shook as her peak struck, and the tightening and pulsing of her valley was enough to bring Korro to a similar joy. Together their sweaty frames clenched together under the shower spray, and Korro’s thick length started to pulse; filling the soldier’s sex with his rich, thick cream. Kuvira whimpered in delight while her walls were painted, and when Korro finished she let her naked, wet body drape against his, looking up at him with nervous eyes before finally whispering in a small, weak voice.

“I love you, as well.” She admitted quietly, and her hands clenched around Korro’s shoulders. “And...I am ready to stop fighting.”

There was a brief pause as the two held each other; their naked frames pressed in tight. Korro held his third wife close, a hand moving up and down her back, his nose rubbing idly against her cheek. The admittance from Kuvira that she was ready to stop her stubborn refusal to treat the others with affection was a breakthrough for the family, and Korro relished in it. Kuvira would always be a strong woman, and would also be a fierce personality for their daughters to look up to about what a woman could become. But there was kindness there, and Korro had finally drawn it to the surface.

The Avatar kissed his third wife sweetly on the lips, and his hand lowered to brush fingers down her cheeks. At their lap, his length twitched inside of the young woman, one last spurt of cream rushing inside of her. Another bit of proof for his affection, and for his love. As he drug a thumb across the small bump of Kuvira’s beauty mark, the Avatar gave her one last whisper before bringing their lips together again.

“Sleep in with us tomorrow morning.” He whispered kindly, and nudged her cheek with the tip of his nose. “This shower has room for more than just us two, you know.”

 

End of Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	8. Working Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami hasn't been able to spend much time with the ever-growing family lately. She's been so busy with work that by the time she crawls into bed, almost everyone is all spent and too tired to play.
> 
> Thankfully, Avatar Korro is considerate to all his wives, and drops in one late evening to have a little fun on Asami's desk.

Legacy of Korro  
Chapter 8: Working Overtime  
-By Drace Domino

 

Even the wife of the Avatar had to work overtime. More often than Asami really liked, but such was her role as the head of Future Industries. Every morning after her communal shower with Korro and the other wives, Asami was the first to get dressed and make her way to work, after sharing a kiss with her husband and an embrace with the others. Oftentimes, she was forced to walk away from enjoyable moments, and each time she had to head to work while Korro was still in bed with Suyin and Opal she couldn’t help but feel like she had been missing out.

Still, they all had a role to fill, and Asami did her job better than anyone. With her guidance, Future Industries had become not just the advancing leader of technology for Republic City, but for the whole world. Electric ovens in the Southern Water Tribe, cold storage units for the Fire Nation, each of the four nations now relied on the brilliance of Future Industries. Inventions to make the lives of the common person better, that was her father’s goal before his fall from grace, and Asami had chosen to take up that mantle with pride. As the wife of the Avatar she was given special audiences with leaders of foreign nations, and as a result even more doors had been opened for the company. Profits were up and morale was high, though if Asami were being completely honest, she missed the days when her responsibilities were minimal.

Travelling with Team Avatar, being allowed to sleep in from time to time, it was a nice life for a young woman to enjoy. Now, as she entered adulthood with a family and children of her own to tend to, she was tragically pulled away from them seven days a week for far too many hours. She was missing time with her three year old child, and she was missing the loving embrace of her husband and the other wives. Sure, she made as much as she could of the time she was afforded with them, but it simply never felt like enough.

Asami sighed; drumming her fingers on her desk and glancing at the picture on the edge of the table. Each time another woman joined their family she had the picture retaken and replaced; the most recent included Suyin in between Opal and Korro. Kuvira stood in the back looking as intimidating as ever, and Asami was knelt before her husband, an arm around each of the children. Aang wasn’t from her own body, but true to the nature of their unusual family, she loved him like a son. She loved all of them. She had gone from one broken father that couldn’t maintain his decency under pressure to a wide, loving group of souls she was always too busy to see.

Before her on her desk was a stack of paperwork, a stack she unfortunately had to work through before returning home to them. If she was lucky, she’d be able to crawl into bed before Korro and the others were asleep, or maybe even to catch them in the act and be included in the fun. Even when she trickled in late they were accommodating to the Sato heir; making sure to strip her down and show her a litany of pleasures, before letting her take the prime real estate on the bed by curling up against Korro’s chest. Lately, Kuvira had taken to moving against her, spooning her from behind as opposed to sleeping at the foot of the bed like an angry dog. It made Asami smile; realizing that Kuvira found her to be the least intimidating of Korro’s wives, and the feel of the soldier’s remarkably strong arms around her waist went well with the warm, muscled flesh of Korro under her chin. 

It had only been recently that Kuvira included herself in their sleeping pile, but Asami was grateful for it. Another warm body to remind her that no matter how late she came home, she’d come home to someone waiting for her. Once she finished her paperwork.

Asami sighed as she started to work through it, checking off things and signing agreements, and deeply wishing that she had an assistant to go through all of it for her. Varrick had the right idea with his personal assistant, but as far as Asami knew Zhu Li wasn’t looking for new employment, nor was one half of a set of skilled and capable twins. With no capable candidate to fill her role, Asami was left with it all to herself in an empty office building, the sole captain that was the last to leave the ship and step onto solid ground at night.

It was eight at night, and a quick glance at her papers told Asami that she wouldn’t be going home until at least eleven. Another missed dinner with her family, and another awkward late entry into the bedroom. If she was lucky, she’d get there just in team to eat Korro’s cream out of one of the other wives. If she was really lucky, she’d get there in enough time for him to give her a filled pie of her own. Either way, she wouldn’t be able to enjoy the whole event, and the kids would be long asleep by the time their busy mother came home.

She kicked out of her heels, her nylon-clad feet stretching out as she rubbed her calves against each other. The business outfit she wore was stylish and comfortable, but after twelve hours of work she was itching to get out of it and into something more comfortable. A pair of loose pajamas perhaps, or preferably, nothing at all save for a bedsheet to cover her. To ease her discomfort she let her hair out of its clip to hang down around her pale features, and to help her relax she dimmed the lights in favor of a single candle near the edge of her desk. It was still a horrible thing to be so busy so very late, but as the smell of sandalwood filled the room from the candle, and her hair rolled back and forth as she tousled her hair, she was able to take a moment of sweet relaxation just for herself. Afterwards she returned to her papers, and she didn’t look up until the clock struck nine.

Not because she was finished, of course, but because a sound in the room called her attention. The door to her office opened and closed, and at first Asami looked up with curiosity and suspicion, before she saw the familiar frame of her husband. She smiled wide as Korro stepped into the room, moving towards his wife’s desk with a kind expression on his face. He was dressed in his typical garb of a tight fitting Water Tribe shirt, his muscular arms exposed and his hair pulled up in a loose knot. When he approached the table Korro said nothing at first; simply leaning down to press an appreciative kiss on the brow of his second wife. Asami’s eyes closed, and she relished the touch before she looked up once more, her smile kind but also weak and weary.

“Nothing’s wrong, is it?” She asked before anything. The look in Korro’s eyes told her that it was a pleasant visit, but her motherly worries were hard to push down. Korro smiled to her and shook his head, and brought half of his rear down on the edge of her desk, sitting on it as he regarded her.

“No, just thought I’d come and see you.” He smiled. “Now that Kuvira’s calmed down, I can do this more often. I don’t have to worry about her and Suyin getting into a fight with me not there.” He chuckled, and Asami couldn’t help but join in with a short, sweet laugh of her own. After a moment Asami pushed aside her paperwork and pulled her chair close to her husband; her head tilting to the side so her cheek could rest against Korro’s leg. Her eyes closed, and she took a deep, relaxed breath as Korro slid a hand down to comb his fingers into her hair. If the world was only fair, she would’ve been allowed to fall asleep right then and there.

“I miss you.” Korro whispered after giving Asami a moment of peace and quiet. His fingers continued to slide through her dark locks, pulling some of them up and letting them waterfall from his fingers, before beginning the process anew. “I know Suyin and Kuvira have taken up a lot of time lately, and so has Future Industries, but we need to find more time together. Maybe I can make a habit of this, dropping by to visit. I could bring the kids next time, too.”

Asami’s eyes opened and perked at that, a hopeful look coming to her features. She looked at Korra with a loving expression and she nodded eagerly, her cheeks darkening from the warmth the idea gave her.

“I’d love that.” She whispered in quiet admittance, and gestured to the picture on the desk. “All I have to remind me of everyone is that. And...it’s sometimes not enough. I’m working hard to make the company as good as it can be, but…” She laughed a little, shaking her head. “A part of me misses when I was pregnant and couldn’t do any of it, and I got to stay home and be with you and Opal.”

“I miss that, too.” Korro admitted with a smile, his fingers still teasing Asami’s dark hair. He paused for a moment before admitting, in a small but sweet voice. “And...seeing you carrying our baby. I miss seeing that. You’ve always been beautiful, but it suited you well. You glowed.”

Asami blushed a little bit, and nuzzled her nose against the side of Korro’s leg. Her eyes closed as she mused aloud, a small smile creeping onto her red, painted lips.

“Well then, clearly you should just get me pregnant again, Korro.” She whispered. Korro’s voice made her eyes shoot open, and she gazed up at him with her cheeks red and her lips parted in a silent gasp.

“That’s why I’m here.” He spoke firmly and contently, his eyes gazing down at his loving wife. “Asami, I want another child with you.”

 

Clothes peeled off of hot, sweaty bodies as the two of them pressed together. Asami’s paperwork had been scattered to the floor and the picture of her family was safely put in a desk drawer as they leaned against it, Korro sitting on the edge while Asami straddled his lap, smoothing her hands over his dark, bare chest. In a few furious instants Korro had been stripped of his shirt and pants, and now sat with his throbbing length pressed against Asami’s panties; wedged in between her nylon-clad thighs and hiding underneath the hem of her skirt. Asami was still half dressed; still in her skirt but with her shirt torn away, revealing her ample bustline contained in a silky, black bra. Korro’s hands were perched against Asami’s waist, and he held his wife close while they frantically kissed; their lips tight to each other’s and their tongues dancing in wild swirls.

Korro was surprised if only for the sudden flurry of affection that Asami had thrown at him. She was always a loving and eager partner, but now she mounted him on the desk like a woman possessed, her nails drawing lines across his chest and her hips lowering to squeeze his length in between her panties and his stomach. She was writhing and wild in his arms, and eventually her hands drifted into his hair, taking fistfuls of it so she could pull him deeper into the hungry, building kiss.

Clearly, she had been working too hard, and this was a moment she sorely needed. Korro was happy to oblige as his wife continued to rock against him, and he lowered a hand to lift her skirt, just enough to get a finger against her panties. He eased them aside as Asami took the queue to raise her hips, and without removing another stitch of clothing from the Sato heir’s body, he eased inside of her. She was already wet and ready for his length, and as each inch of the Avatar drifted into his wife’s entrance, the two of them shuddered in ecstasy. Their lips pulled free of each other as Asami rested in Korro’s lap, his length twitching inside of her and completely filling her tight, warm sex.

“How long’s it been since it was just you and me?” Asami whispered warmly, and leaned in to kiss her husband’s neck. Her sultry, seductive voice drifted against his throat, just as she pressed a noticeable lipstick mark against his flesh. “I love the others, I really do, but I want one night where I don’t have to share you. Where every time you go…” She squeezed her walls around Korro’s cock, making the Avatar twitch for a moment. “Is inside me.”

Korro just grinned at that, and his hands moved to scoop underneath Asami’s rear, holding her body where her nylons ended and her flesh began. He started to rock up into Asami’s sex while he firmly held both sides of her ass, helping her as she started to grind into his length. The Avatar beamed as he joined with his wife in an intimate moment, her desk creaking underneath them, and the nearby candle nearly burned to its core. He dropped his head to kiss along Asami’s exposed neck and chest, leaving hot, wet marks as she let loose with a shuddering gasp that pushed her forward against his frame.

“We’ll make it a point to have more nights together.” Korro murmured as he thrust into her, and a hand left Asami’s rear, only to come down with a slap. She yelped as the sudden sting left her flesh red from the imprint, and she blushed brightly from it as she broke into a playful laugh. Korro grinned at that, and his hands clenched her rear tight once more, squeezing hard on the red mark he had left with the slap. “But we’ll talk about what we’ll do later, Asami. For now…” He pushed forward, pressing the tip of his length to her very core as he gave a low, hungry grunt. His member twitched, and Asami’s walls strained to fit him in a snug grip as he whispered again. “For now, it’s all about you and me.”

Asami just nodded eagerly and buried her face into Korro’s neck, kissing and licking at his flesh while her hands poured down the back of his shoulders. As she rode him with increased speed and intensity she let her nails dig in against his flesh, drawing slowly down his frame and marking him with scratch marks. She continued to thrust down with her panties merely wedged to the side; each thrust of Korro’s length dragging the fabric up and down a side of his shaft. Still mostly clothed, the Sato heir was grinding desperately into her husband’s lap, each powerful jerk of their joined hips sending a quivering wave of pleasure through her exhausted frame.

The stress and tension of her work schedule melted away as Korro claimed her on the desk, helping her to fuck him with two firm hands on her rear. Every time the wet, slick sound of his cock pushing deep inside of her struck her ears, she forgot about another part of her stressful job. By the time their momentum had picked up to the point that the desk ached under their weight, she had forgotten all about Future Industries, focused solely on being the doting, loving bride doing her duty for her husband. A duty she was eager to perform, and one that made her body erupt in pleasure.

Korro’s mouth was working against Asami’s breasts; licking and nipping at her through the silky fabric of her expensive bra. He bit one of her nipples through the fabric, sending Asami into waves of moaning pleasure, her back arching and her hips trembling as she dug her knees tighter against his waist. At one point Korro simply bit the center of Asami’s bra and dragged it down; forcing the fabric to flop underneath her pert breasts and drawing them out into the open. Once freed, Asami’s breasts were met by Korro’s affections, a series of kisses and licks to draw goosebumps across the woman’s pale, flawless skin.

Asami came several times before Korro; her husband’s length drawing multiple orgasms from the Sato heir with ease. She was always a responsive and sensual woman, but the tension of her job had made her even more sensitive than ever before. Each time she would rock in climax she let Korro know by her nails digging in against his shoulders, and the fiercely tight grip of her sex clenching around his shaft in waves of ferocity. Every time she peaked she continued to take him, though, each climax never quite enough to exhaust her. Before long her brow was knit with sweat and her hair was a tangled mess around her features, but she was beautiful regardless. Korro leaned in to kiss his loving wife deeply, their naked chests pressed together as he could finally feel his own sack beginning to tense up.

Their tongues were dancing wildly as Korro began to peak, and his length twitched in furious delight as he started to squirt inside of his wife. The rush of warmth filled Asami up to her womb, and she gave a low moan into Korro’s mouth as she felt it swirling inside of her. She melted against his frame, her fingers drawing slick lines down her husband’s sweat-licked back, and easing away from the kiss by nibbling on Korro’s lower lip. She remained close even after the kiss ended, her mouth near her husband’s as she whispered to him in a dizzy, but satisfied voice.

“It feels like a lot.” She whispered, her eyes glossy and joyful. She squeezed her walls to milk another bit of seed from her husband, and gave a content sigh as she settled into his lap. The warmth that filled her was a glorious sensation; an indescribable rush she had sorely missed. With a delighted smile she moved a hand up to tease Korro’s hair, and a faint giggle came to her lips while she whispered. “But I think we better keep going to make sure, hmm?”

She let a hand drop to smooth over her flat tummy, as if emphasizing her point. Korro just grinned and nodded, and after catching his breath he scooped Asami into his arms; slowly standing up with his bride tight against him. He carried her with Asami’s nylon-clad knees wedged to his waist, and he kept his cock inside of her the entire time as he walked her over to her couch. It was an elegant, comfortable thing for entertaining visitors, but that night it’d be used for something far more important. As Korro drew near he finally let his length pull free of Asami’s sex, and as he sat down heavy on one side of the couch he let Asami go to her knees on the other. Reading her husband’s motions, Asami was quick to dig her knees into the couch cushion, bending at the waist and talking her husband’s cock in a hand, moving it to her mouth.

As she took him past her lips and pressed her tongue to the underside of his cockhead, Asami let a hand lower underneath her skirt and palm against her sex. Already her open hole was drooling the Avatar’s cream to the dark of her nylons, and she held a hand there to stop the flow, to keep the warmth inside. As she began sucking on her husband’s length she soon turned her fingers inside of herself, and her digits became covered in cream as she drove them slowly in and out of her hungry hole.

Korro sighed contently as he leaned back, one hand threading fingers into Asami’s dark hair, the other reaching out to stretch across the back of the couch. He sat there with a smile as Asami sucked him down to his sack; taking his length in deep strokes and occasionally popping her mouth off to lick around his head. While she worked diligently to bring her husband pleasure, her lipstick smeared against his wet length, and when she pressed a warm kiss against his sack she left a noticeable imprint against the left side of his undercarriage. Before long Korro was thick and strong once more, and Asami looked up at her husband as she slowly jerked his length; her fist gently stroking him, keeping him throbbing and large.

“Even when you get me pregnant, I’ll still have to work for the first few months.” Asami said, a touch of sadness in her voice. Her head tilted as she looked at her husband, and the wet sound of her stroking him filled the silence between them before she spoke again. “Will you come and see me like this more often?”

“I promise.” Korro nodded, and let the back of his fingers drift down his wife’s cheek. He leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, and let himself relish in the feel of her stroking him with such sweetness and slow delight. “I’ll either come here with the kids so you can spend time with them, or it’ll be just me.” The implications of the latter were obvious, and Asami grinned as her hand tightened on Korro’s shaft.

“Just let me know which it’ll be before I get dressed that day.” His wife smirked, and she slowly started to turn around. Korro watched as Asami moved to rest her hands on the couch’s far armrest, resting on her knees with her rump in the air. Her skirt was riding high on her rear, and Korro could see her wet, dripping slit and her nylons stained with the runoff of his recent explosion inside of her. As she looked back at him with a seductive glance in her eyes, she licked her lips and swayed her hips slowly from side to side, inviting him to claim her once more. “A girl likes to know when she’s going to be bent over her desk that evening, Korro. Gives her a whole day to think about it, getting hotter and hotter.”

Korro just grinned as he slid up to his knees, and his hands drifted forward to caress over Asami’s rear. He lifted her skirt and exposed her sex; and as he drew close behind her, he lined his cockhead up against her eager, wet entrance.

“Oh, I won’t be bringing the kids by until at least next week.” He murmured as he pushed inside, spreading his wife’s walls with his throbbing, hungry length. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Asami giggled in delight, and closed her eyes as she felt Korro slip inside of her. It seemed like she’d be late coming home most evenings in the near future, and for the first time, it didn’t bother her in the slightest.

Working overtime wasn’t so bad when you had family that supported you.

 

End of Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	9. Graceful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fracture in the family, and its up to Korro to mend it. Kuvira and Suyin have been separated long enough...it's time for the two to make amends, and celebrate their new lifestyle with the Avatar.

Legacy of Korro  
Chapter 9: Graceful Reunion  
-By Drace Domino

“You know I’m pregnant, right? Blindfolding a pregnant woman probably isn’t the best idea.” Suyin spoke with a small smile as she walked through the halls of the mansion, guided from behind by Korro. The Avatar laughed a little bit from behind her, and there was a brief pause before he suddenly lowered his arms and scooped the thin, older woman up against him. She gave a sudden noise of surprise which broke into a joyful laugh, and soon Suyin’s elegant frame was tightly fit into Korro’s embrace, her knees dangling across his elbow and her head resting against his chest.

“Well, this works, I suppose.” She spoke again with a smile, and moved her hands up to adjust her blindfold, making sure it was secure. She was pregnant but her body had not yet begun to show; a stark contrast to how her daughter was quickly moving towards her due date with twins. It was exciting to be pregnant as the same time as her beautiful, only daughter, and a part of Suyin hoped that she started to show before Opal’s babies arrived. If nothing else, she was firmly confident that she’d have a chance to share the joy of pregnancy with her daughter sooner or later, if Korro’s appetite for a healthy sex life and a healthy family were any indication. Korro continued to walk while he held the older woman in his arms, Suyin’s light frame easy to hold. Still the smallest of his wives, she fit nicely in ones arms and her elegant frame was a warm delight to carry.

“You haven’t even told me where we’re going yet.” The benefits of carrying her aside, she was a bit of a handful to take someplace while keeping it a secret. She was inquisitive and demanding, and unlike her daughter she wouldn’t be satisfied with merely being told to be patient. It made Korro laugh as they continued to walk, and he worked his way down a hall that led to one of the mansion’s rooms that had been under construction. He squeezed his oldest wife a little tighter, and spoke in a soothing, calm voice.

“That’s why it’s a surprise, Su.” He smiled. “You’re going to love it.”

Down at the end of the hall, in the furthest room, Kuvira was still hard at work. Her mental bending prowess was put to good use as she manipulated smooth steel through the room, sculpting it into an artistic display fitting the room’s purpose. In the very center there was a series of three poles that went up to a high ceiling, each one engraved with lotus flowers that intricately swept up the entire length. Kuvira had been busy crafting other lotus themed furniture made from steel in the room; simple chairs that were reminiscent of the walls of Zaofu, or reminded Kuvira about the furniture back in her home city. In the end, there was a long loveseat made purely from steel, but the curves and angles of it were designed to be comfortable to sit on. A few chairs flanked it on both sides, all facing towards the three metal poles in the center of the room. 

She stood back with a pleased look on her face, and gave a simple nod at her accomplishment. It was neither as complex or as large as the one in Zaofu, but she had finished crafting a dance studio in Korro’s home. Poles for spinning and twirling, seats for spectating, and a large picture window facing an empty sky for beautiful, full lighting while maintaining privacy.

She only hoped it would be enough.

By the time Korro came into the studio with Suyin still in his arms, Kuvira had stripped down to comfortable, inviting clothes. A simple white tank top was wrapped around her muscular frame, and she wore cloth dancer pants tied with a silk sash. Nearly identical to what she had worn back in Zaofu when she practiced with Suyin; right down to the wrappings around her bare feet and hands to protect them from injury. In a final sign of her desire to make things right between her surrogate mother, Kuvira had pulled the pins from the back of her hair, letting the long black locks hang down, presenting her more like the beautiful, feminine woman that she knew Suyin wished to remember her as.

“Here we are.” Korro spoke with a smile, and he gave Kuvira a silent nod of acceptance at the work she had done. After setting Suyin down on her feet the Avatar slipped behind her, and his hands moved over her face, ready to draw the blindfold back. “Are you ready, Su?”

“Yes, yes, I’m ready already!” The older woman was as impatient as a child, and even Kuvira was forced to smile at that. It pleased her to see the older woman, but there was also a certain small fear building inside of her. Things between them had not been warm and inviting since she had left Zaofu for her own enterprises, and even after joining Korro’s harem Suyin had kept her distance. Morning showers where all the women took turns cleaning Korro and each other were almost always handled in two halves; Asami and Kuvira on one, and Opal and Suyin on the other. Kuvira, like her husband Korro, was sick of cutting their bed and shower in half. The time had come to bring things together, and make peace between a stubborn surrogate mother and her unruly adopted child.

The blindfold came up and over Suyin’s eyes, and she took in the sights with a stunned look on her face. She gazed in wonderment at the scene before her; a smile growing on her face as she studied the dancing poles, the seats, and most notably, her old protegee dressed as if she was ready for dance lessons. Suyin said nothing for some time; her eyes wide and filled with delight as she kept looking around, her voice stolen and her eyes beginning to grow moist at the corners. Kuvira, naturally being a bit dense at reading another’s emotions, quickly found herself falling into a level of discomfort.

“It...It is a dance studio, like back home.” She explained unnecessarily, and gestured towards the poles behind her. “I made it from how I best remembered ours back home. If you do not like it, we can change things around to be more pleasant for y-oh.” She was cut off as the tiny Bei Fong sister slipped forward, crashing into her daughter with a hug. Suyin’s arms latched around Kuvira’s muscular frame, her cheek pressing to the girl’s muscle shirt as her tears marked the fabric. Kuvira blinked in surprise; her cheeks darkening as she felt her would-be mother embrace her, and after a long moment of awkward realization she let her arms drift around her in kind. She held the woman close, her arms tightening around Suyin’s tiny frame as her head lifted, looking to their shared husband.

“See, Kuvira?” He asked with a warm smile on his face, and started to drift forward. He came behind the two women and joined the hug; sandwiching Suyin between himself and Kuvira, letting the older woman feel their warmth as she took the moment for joyful tears. He drifted forward with his head to kiss Kuvira’s cheek, and then the top of the older woman’s head, smiling as the family easily reunited. “It wasn’t so scary after all.”

“I...I suppose, yes.” Kuvira admitted with a tint to her cheeks. She let one of her hands leave Korro’s frame to lower to Suyin’s chin, which she lifted to force the older woman’s gaze. Though Kuvira didn’t cry, the tears in Suyin’s eyes nearly made her, and she fiercely fought back against the urge while she spoke. “Suyin, I’m sorry for all that happened. For leaving Zaofu, for talking to you how I did, for…” She trailed off, her head shaking from side to side in shamed apology. Suyin only offered her warmth and love in return; her hands moving up to take the sides of Kuvira’s cheeks, drawing her down for a sweet kiss. It was the first time the two had ever kissed as more than mother and daughter, the first time their lips met past quick pecks when Kuvira was just a little girl. Back then, Kuvira had to stretch to the very tip of her toes to peck her mother’s cheek, but now Suyin found herself being the one that had to arch up to kiss the remarkable soldier her beloved Kuvira had become.

Their lips met warmly and intimately, parting before too long as their tongues came to meet. Under the watchful gaze of their husband, the two women kissed long and sweetly, savoring each other’s taste while they experienced the new sensation of being so close. In the past weeks they had seen each other naked nearly every day, but there was a distinct difference to watching as your husband made love to another woman, and actually kissing her yourself. By the end of it both women’s cheeks were red, and even Kuvira seemed lost for words as she looked up at Korro.

“Korro...thank you.” She gave a small nod, before she started to slip away from the embrace. The soldier stepped back as she started to walk to one end of the room, speaking while she did so. “I didn’t forget about your contribution to all this, and I’d like to thank you. And if Suyin would care to join me, I think it would be a fitting way for us to celebrate coming together again.”

By the time she came back carried a small handful of goods. Two wrist pads with metal coils spooled inside; the same lashing weapon that the Republic City police force used to apprehend criminals. To one of Lin Bei Fong’s officers, it was a weapon of law and order. To a dancer, it was an elegant tool for gliding through the air with grace and delight. In Kuvira’s other arm she carried a small jar of body oil with a single lotus petal floating inside of it. Imported from the region surrounding Zaofu, a warm, slick gel that was scented with their home’s natural aroma.

“A private dance?” Suyin looked at the tools in her daughter’s hands, and grinned. She turned to Korro with a smile spreading on her features, and she reached up a hand to gently tweak the tip of her husband’s nose. “Oh, Korro, you’re in for a treat.”

“I...can only imagine.” Korro remarked with a smile, and his eyes drifted to the jar of oil. With a building excitement in his voice the Avatar took a step back, glancing at the chairs and loveseat. “Where should I sit, Kuvira?”

In response, Kuvira clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and shook her head firmly. She offered a coy smirk to her husband, her brow bending in and giving him a look that was somewhere in between smoldering and menacing.

“Oh no, those seats are for when we have company visiting.” She remarked slyly. “People that get a private dance stand in the middle.”

 

A few moments later, Korro was standing in the center of the dance floor, watching as two of his wives prepared for the dance. They had stripped down to nothing with eagerness, and after securing their wire cables to their wrists they took the time to open the jar of lotus oil. Korro watched from the center pole as the two women took their time with it; Kuvira dipping her fingers into the substance and smearing it slowly down the middle of Suyin’s back. The older woman gasped in pleased delight as the soldier’s stronger fingers rubbed along her, smearing the smooth, slick oil across her lithe frame. Not to be outdone, she took some of the oil for herself and turned to face her adopted daughter, smearing her touch across the center of Kuvira’s stomach. Both of her hands soon slid forward as she brushed the oila cross Kuvira’s muscular tummy, smiling softly as she did. Kuvira was further along in pregnancy than the older woman was, though she had still only started to show with a small bump. That bump was given attention and affection from Suyin as the oil was spread, and the two women sighed contently as their bodies grew warm and wet under the touch of it.

“Korro, you’ll want to be naked, too.” Kuvira remarked with a smile as she looked over at her husband, shivering briefly as she felt Suyin rub more oil against her waist. Inch by inch the two women grew shinier; and it didn’t take long before a bit of it drooled onto the floor below. As Suyin turned to rub her slick back against Kuvira’s chest, the soldier grinned to her husband wider, and spoke up once more. “Trust me. You want to be naked for this.”

Korro grinned; his smile wide and joyful, thrilled to see the two women reunited. Beyond the arousing sight of his two pregnant wives caressing each other with oil, it was a relieving delight to see them reunited. Korro wasted no time in stripping down; tossing his shirt and trousers aside, and soon leaning against the center pole while he watched the two continue. His shaft was erect and firm; standing straight at attention, but he didn’t dare reach down to take it. Whatever the two women had planned, it was going to be something special, he could tell that much.

It was just a few seconds later that Kuvira dumped the rest of the oil against Suyin’s frame; splashing it on her while the older, smaller woman was pressed in tight against her. Korro watched with excited eyes as he could see the oil smear across both their bodies; trying to cling to both but ultimately shared amidst their warm, wet forms. The single lotus petal that was in the jar had stuck to Suyin’s bare shoulder, and Kuvira lowered her mouth and pursed her lips, blowing it off with one small, sensual gesture. Before long the two women stood side by side before their husband; Kuvira holding an arm around her surrogate mother, a smile on her face.

“Just stand there and enjoy, Korro. And thank you.” She smiled, and without warning her hand thrust forward to the ceiling. The metal wire snapped out and locked around a beam; and with surprising speed Kuvira launched into the air, taking Suyin with her. Korro watched as Suyin quickly slipped from Kuvira’s arms, only to shoot her own metal coil forward, the two women soon breaking into their elaborate and graceful dance. They soared through the air nearly as fluidly as the airbenders could, each motion deliberate and practiced for years on end. They went fast at first as they circled the dance floor; taking sharp turns by holding onto the outside poles, and often swirling together in a quick display of affection before breaking away. Like old masters they returned to their craft with ease; Suyin proving that despite her age she was just as graceful as ever, and Kuvira showing that the muscles of her military work made her no less feminine when she desired it.

Things became intensely more intimate for Korro when the two women drew near, and the dance slowed down. The two women continued to circle him, but their swinging grew more graceful and balanced as they brought themselves closer to Korro. They now swung in between the poles, sometimes even hanging from them for a slow, tantalizing roll around it. Suyin’s acrobatic body twisted in wonderful positions with her legs stretched out and her tiny body a spectacle of delight, while Kuvira used her strength to hold the older woman up even while she herself spun in a slow circle around a pole, holding herself up only with her legs.

By the time the two women had taken to their coils once more they were slowly circling Korro; so close that their naked bodies were touching and the lotus oil was smearing across his frame. Korro gave a groan of delight as the two women worked against him, their oiled frames sharing the warmth of the nectar, their bodies teasing along his own. Korro moved his hands out to caress them where he could, though the two of them in tandem were far more adept at keeping their husband guessing. Hands down the small of Korro’s back left him arching forward with a gasp, while one tiny, slick hand squeezing the length of his throbbing cock reminded him of the fondness Suyin had for it. The two women worked in glorious unison as they flit about their husband, the moment finally coming to a head as Suyin’s cord tightened and she suddenly spun upside down. Her legs went straight in the air before they bent at the knees and rested on Korro’s shoulders, and her head drew itself right before her husband’s thick length. At the same time the powerful Kuvira found herself latching onto Korro’s back; her legs wrapping around him from the mid-point, and stretching out wide enough to lock both him and Suyin in place. Her oiled breasts came to rest against Korro’s shoulders, and the powerful woman kept herself up with her mighty arms holding the two side poles for support.

Korro groaned in indescribable delight as the two women surrounded him; bringing their oiled presence against his own and locking him into a puzzle of pleasure. He felt neither of their weights pressing down on him, the women somehow finding a perfect balance to keep them up so that it put no strain on their husband. Before him, his gaze was of Suyin’s oiled and shaved slit, and to each side of his neck he felt the cushioned mass of Kuvira’s firm, full breasts. It was almost impossible to feel any more pleasure than he was in that moment, until Suyin finally leaned in to take his cock in her hands.

Korro groaned as he felt Suyin’s slick fingers stroke him; one hand locked around the shaft while the other cupped underneath his sack. She worked with clever, deft motions as she pleasured her husband, grinning while she let her mouth drift forward to press a kiss to the tip of his oil-clad cockhead. The lotus oil had the taste of mint tea, and Suyin savored it for a while as she allowed her tongue to flick in wild circles across Korro’s length, servicing him with short, tiny licks as she felt her husband tense and twitch under her attentions. Before too long she had parted her lips enough to begin taking Korro into her mouth, and as her eyes closed she moved her head down along his shaft, savoring every inch of his taste. Hanging upside down she was able to service him with delicate bobs of her head; making the moment as slow and as graceful as the erotic dance the two women had pleasured their husband with. 

Korro sighed contently as he felt his length disappear into the older woman’s mouth, and he let his head rest back against the ample bustline of the powerful, oiled-up soldier. Kuvira grinned with a coy smirk as she looked back to him, and tightened her legs around the combination of himself and Suyin. The oil squeezed about their frame and Kuvira pushed herself forward; her hips rising to smear her slick, wet sex against Korro’s back. It was nowhere near the most forceful of thrusts, but as the moments went on she was able to slowly rub her sex up and down Korro’s back, each inch spreading her shaved lips on his muscles and smearing more of the oil over his toned, dark skin. All the while her grip around them with her legs remained strong, and her hands stayed locked on the two side poles, keeping her up and displaying her great physical strength.

Suyin’s mouth was eager and hungry, and after a moment she pulled her lips free of Korro’s shaft so she could worship his sack with her tongue. Her face pressed in tight and Korro could feel her nose nuzzling where his pouch met the base of his shaft, as well as her tongue lap and tease hungrily against his flesh. When his thick cock twitched within the grip of Suyin’s delicate grasp she finally gave a soft, sweet laugh, and her oil-covered face turned back to suck him, kissing over his length before taking him deep once more. Her sex was visible before his eyes but not quite reachable, leaving Korro only the benefit of her rich, aroused scent.

All that Korro could do, and all that was expected of him in that moment, was to stand and be pleasured by his two graceful wives. One rubbing her warm sex up and down his muscled frame, the other eagerly servicing him with deep strokes of her mouth. Oiled and warm, the tree coiled into a slick pile where they only knew pleasure and the embrace of wet, hot flesh.

Kuvira was quiet about her own arousal, but Korro could tell that at least once she shook with climax as she gyrated her hips from side to side. He could feel her squirt press in against his back, trickling down his muscles and down the back of his legs. Her legs also tensed fiercely around he and Suyin; and her heavy breasts pressed down on Korro’s shoulders, forcing the Avatar to help maintain the woman’s position. Briefly afterwards Kuvira was left gasping and breathing heavy against the back of Korro’s neck, and before long she pulled her breasts away to lean her head down, servicing his ear with short, eager licks and the occasional bite to the lobe. She said nothing, but the love and appreciation for her husband was apparent in every moment.

Korro finally felt his own peak reaching, spurned on by Kuvira’s wiggling arousal and Suyin’s eager sucking. His body tensed and he could feel the rush of desire fill him, and as he peaked he twisted his head to meet Kuvira’s, kissing her in a fierce, deep moment. While their tongues danced Suyin’s head was still working his shaft, and the older woman was treated to the rush of her husband’s cream. He twitched and spasmed, and each throb of his thick length brought more white against Suyin’s eager tongue. Despite her tiny size her appetite for her husband’s seed was enormous, and every time Korro’s member twitched he could feel Suyin’s mouth shift around his tip as the woman struggled to swallow up his seed.

When it ended, she began to move around once more, facilitated by Kuvira releasing her grip from them with her bare, slick legs. The two women parted Korro’s company just for the moment, and the sound of their cables striking a high sitting beam filled the room again. They swung away with grace and elegance, and worked around the poles, letting Korro watch as their naked frames swayed to an unheard melody. Kuvira’s expression was as stern as a smile could be, her arousal as it always was mixed in the throes of something intensely physically taxing. Every bead of sweat made her more aroused, and Korro could tell by the look in her eyes she was thoroughly enjoying showing off for him. Suyin’s smile was irrepressible, overjoyed to have Kuvira back as her daughter, and thrilled to be experiencing such a moment of oiled intimacy with her family. She didn’t even notice that some of Korro’s cum had rolled onto her cheek; the oil spread over her face making it difficult to detect. She was oblivious of it until her dance brought her and Kuvira together, and their two bodies drew close as Kuvira held Suyin’s chin, leaning forward to clean the cum from her face with a single, slow lick.

Afterwards she gave a casual glance back to Korro and swallowed, pointedly letting him know that his flavor was desirable to her. When the two women broke away they suddenly moved to flank Korro; their swinging embrace coming down to move against him on both sides. He was sandwiched between them, and between Kuvira’s raw power and Suyin’s balance and grace, the Avatar soon found himself being eased to the ground. A joyful laugh came from his lips as he went along with it; easing himself down as the two women assisted. Before long he was flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling, flanked on both sides and above his head by one of the three metal poles. The two women didn’t linger for long, and as soon as Korro was laid flat they darted off again, lifting up into the air.

Korro was already throbbing and aroused; his cock ready for more of one or both of his two delighted wives. It was a shame that Opal and Asami would have to miss the dance, but it was a special moment for Kuvira and Suyin, and he was more than thrilled to be there for them during it. While he laid flat with his length standing erect, Korro watched the two women dance from below. He was treated to the unique look of their rears as they spun and twisted in the air, and made eye contact with a laughing Suyin as the older woman fell into more of her showboating flips. Before long the two women came above him once more, nearly twenty feet above him near the top of the tall ceiling. Their legs intertwined and their oiled bodies came close; their chests pressing together and each woman letting one hand rest on one of the metal poles.

Together they slid down, moving inch by inch closer to Korro. Korro realized what their intention was before too long, noticing that their combined bodies were pushing ever closer together, their sexes joined and their legs intermingled. As their hands on the poles helped them glide ever closer, Korro realized that soon, their joined sexes would come down on his erect shaft, squeezed in between his wives’ most intimate parts. Korro just sighed in absolute bliss, and as the two women lowered themselves he watched their reactions as the moment came. His length pushed in between their pussies; each inch squeezed between the tight seal of the scissoring women. Kuvira remained her stoic self; arousal veiled behind stubbornness. Suyin was far more expressive, moaning and gasping and clutching tight to Kuvira. Once they were in position Kuvira took the responsibility of keeping them up; both her hands latching to the metal poles while Suyin simply collapsed around her; embracing the woman tight while her sex spasmed against the side of Korro’s shaft. Korro assisted as best he could by lifting a hand underneath each woman’s rear, and after a shared look with Kuvira the two began to work.

Suyin’s screams of joy echoed with Korro’s grunts, and Kuvira’s own stubborn hisses of bliss as the three joined. Korro’s thick cock was pressed on both sides by the two women as tightly as they could, and as Suyin looked down between she and Kuvira’s slightly pregnant stomachs, she could see the tip of Korro’s cockhead peeking out from the tight, snug embrace. Each slow thrust brought her rushing waves of pleasure, and she took turns of laying hungry kisses against Kuvira’s strong throat and leaning her head to the soldier’s chest while she looked at Korro, murmuring how happy she was in his family. The mature woman was the most experienced of them all, but this new bliss that Kuvira had crafted for them seemed to surprise her to the point of losing all of her composure. The blush in her cheeks and the tremble in her thighs was more than enough to make Korro beam, and give her rear an affectionate squeeze.

The three were silent as Kuvira and Suyin pleasured Korro and each other with every bounce of their hips. They could just barely feel each other’s heated sex, and each time Korro pulled back their lips came together in a sticky, intimate kiss. The curves of his shaft and the ridge of his head drug over their folds, tantalizing their hood and teasing the most sensitive parts of them. In the moments in which their oil-covered breasts weren’t tightly wedged together the two women were kissing hungrily, their tongues teasing each other while their husband watched and felt their joy.

When their peak came, it was a family ordeal that they enjoyed in unison. It was hard to tell just who began, but once it was put into motion there was no stopping the cascade of pleasure that washed over them all. Kuvira’s firm body tensed up as she peaked, her legs tightening and her grip on the two poles locking into place. Meanwhile, Suyin was thrashing from her waist up, one hand resting in Kuvira’s hair while the other was pushed down to Korro’s strong chest. Finally, Korro’s grip on both girl’s rears had tightened, his knees locked as he pushed forward with his hips, his own moment striking. Suyin’s climax was internal and powerful, with constant twitching that left the woman’s lower half vibrating against her two lovers’. Kuvira’s was vibrant and unavoidable, another rush of the soldier’s squirt echoing from within her, this time pressing over Korro’s length and spattering against Suyin’s stomach. Finally, Korro’s think length was unable to resist any more, and he erupted between the two women with a burst of cum claimed by no one hole.

Korro hissed in delight as he shot off; his length twitching as rope after rope of cream rushed through him. He couldn’t see the mess he made, but the look on Kuvira and Suyin’s faces would be enough for him to fondly remember the moment. After a moment of his bursting length showering them from below, their pussies were joined by a small moat of their lover’s cum, with the tip of his cockhead floating near the surface. The undersides of their breasts were equally plastered, and most intimately of all, their two barely-pregnant stomachs. Kuvira leaned in close, pressing her painted stomach to Suyin’s as she pulled her close for a kiss that sent waves of pleasure through all three people. Their sensitive parts shifted and mashed together, and before long the kiss broke them from their position; Kuvira’s tired arms releasing the poles as she and Suyin fell to the side. Their cum-painted bodies parted as the two women slid down in one last moment of perfect unison, each moving to rest a head against one of Korro’s shoulders, and each woman moving a hand to take ahold of his still hard, cum-coated length.

“I love you both.” Korro smiled warmly as he drew his arms around his two graceful wives, squeezing them close as they all savored their post-orgasmic bliss. He shared a kiss with each of their foreheads, and gasped briefly as he felt the two hands on his length tease him into releasing another small bit of cum that hadn’t escaped during the rush of his climax. As it oozed out of his length the two women joined their hands over his cockhead; their fingers interlocking as they squeezed the tip in between their palms.

“We love you, Korro.” Suyin assured her husband with a smile, and moved up to press a kiss into his cheek. A huge smile spread on the older woman’s face, and she let her eyes flicker over to the soldier on the left, where Kuvira looked on with her narrow, stubborn eyes. “And I love you too, you stubborn pain in the ass.”

Kuvira gave a small grunt of acceptance that had a clear meaning to both of them. Korro just beamed, and drew his two wives closer together, glad they were reunited and that the family was stronger for it.

“So…” He began casually, gazing up at the ceiling while the two women continued to toy with his length. “Asami’s birthday is coming up. Think we can arrange a dance for her, too?”

 

End of Chapter 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	10. Cleaning the Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira's been slowly getting more comfortable with life at the mansion, but she hasn't really managed to re-bond with Opal just yet. Fortunately, while Korro is away Asami is dedicated to making sure that problem is rectified by the time their husband returns home.

The Legend of Korro  
Chapter 10: Cleaning the Armor  
-By Drace Domino

Things were quiet in Avatar Korro’s home that evening. The Avatar himself had been called away for the night, a result of the Fire Lord Izumi visiting Republic City. For hours he had been meeting with her in regards to politics and leadership decisions, but before he left had had mentioned to his wives that he likely wouldn’t be returning until early the next afternoon. A visit from the Fire Lord wasn’t something one took lightly, and she was a woman that required very personal, very focused attention.

Kuvira stood in the doorway of the children’s room, gazing at the scene that had unfolded on the tiny bed. Suyin, small as she was, fit quite well on the child size mattress with both of Avatar Korro’s children snuggled up against her. They were all dozing peacefully; the children curled up to the oldest of Korro’s wives, while Suyin slept with an open children’s book in her lap. She was healthy for her age and in remarkable shape, but a few toddlers were enough to wear out even the heartiest of souls. Kuvira stepped into the room quietly; remaining stoic and silent as she drew near the three. Her own child to the Avatar was still slowly growing inside of her, the mark of a tiny bump slowly bulging in her stomach. Until the time came to have it, the closest to children she could manage was tending to those born from the rest of Korro’s wives.

The soldier’s hand drifted down, and she warmly brushed her fingers through the little girl, Kyoshi’s hair. The sweet young thing simply murmured in her sleep and pressed tighter against Suyin, holding the older woman in a tight embrace. As Kuvira watched, she found herself studying Suyin as she held the children, dozing with a content smile on her face. Years ago it had been Kuvira in the child’s position, sleeping underneath the warm embrace of the Bei Fong sister, reassured that everything would always be okay.

Certainly, life had not developed like she expected, but things had indeed turned out okay. She never would have expected to be sharing the Avatar as one of his four wives, her own surrogate mother among them, but the reality of it was still pleasing to her. Kuvira couldn’t help but let a small crack her otherwise stern face as she watched Suyin sigh in her sleep, and slowly tighten her grip around the two loving children. That morning she had drank her husband’s cream from Suyin’s wet sex, and now she looked at the older woman, remembering a time when Suyin would wipe her nose or pick her up after she fell. The way life flowed was strange, sometimes, but it had still led her to a place of joy.

Kuvira pulled the nearby blanket up and over the content family, and she tenderly pulled the open children’s book out of Suyin’s sleeping hands. A warm kiss came to the top of the Bei Fong sister’s head, and as Kuvira started to walk to the front of the room she allowed herself one last glance behind her, studying the three. The children were starting to like her, and she had finally made amends with her surrogate mother. Things were going far better than she had expected, and likely, far better than she deserved after all the things she had done.

Kuvira dimmed the room before heading through the mansion, doing a last minute check of their security. She was a diligent woman that didn’t like taking chances, and each door was double checked and every window triple checked to make sure things were locked and safe for the evening. Only when the place was fully secure did she make her way to the master bedroom, and she felt the slow, nagging bite of trepidation enter her heart.

She was dressed casually that evening; a simple pair of cloth pants that flowed into the white wrappings for her ankles that she wore during dance practice. A similar loose muscle shirt was accented with identical bindings for her wrists, though her shirt had been marked with sweat at just below her bustline. The recent inclusion of the dance studio had given her a place to practice a craft more beautiful than combat, and she had been spending her evenings there when she needed time to herself. Part of her had considered sleeping there that night, but she was forcing herself to be brave and meet what was in the master bedroom.

Asami and Opal. It had been some time since Kuvira attempted to control the Earth Kingdom and while most of the conflict had been overlooked by now, Kuvira had never felt truly at home with Opal. The young woman was pregnant with twins and quite hormonal, and had never been shy about how she felt regarding her mother’s would-be daughter. With her large belly adding a sculpted curve to her frame, she had often taken to glaring at Kuvira from the far side of the room, as if she was expecting that at any moment the woman would attack once more and resurrect her desire to control the world. Even their showers with Korro in the morning led to the two having little contact, even after Kuvira had made amends with Suyin and the two of them eagerly enjoyed each other’s naked physique.

Asami didn’t scare her. Asami had been as warm to Kuvira as she deserved, and while Kuvira was building up the courage to confront Suyin she had used Asami and Korro as training wheels to that moment. She typically slept with Asami in her arms, sandwiching her with Korro. As a result, every one of Asami’s nights was spent trapped between two walls of strong, loving muscle. Kuvira knew that no matter what, Asami would stand by to support her through her transition, but Opal…?

She was a tiny, tiny girl by comparison. But there was a lot of fear for Kuvira in that small, beautiful package. There was a time when Kuvira had been a big sister to young Opal, as she was the closest thing Suyin had to a second daughter. The memory was still fresh in her mind of tending to Opal’s aches and scrapes while she was still learning the bumps of childhood, as was the crisp recollection of the young girl sneaking into her “big sister’s” room at night when she was scared. As Kuvira continued to walk, her head lowered as she pondered the memory, eventually slowing to a pained stop. What if she had gone too far already, and the little girl that was so afraid when thunder struck that she couldn’t wait to race under her surrogate sister’s covers no longer thought she could count on her in times of fear and hardship? A wave of emotion went through the soldier, and her fists tightened around the athletic bindings while she drew in a long breath to steel herself.

Perhaps it was too late, but it was not too late to at least try. She owed it to Opal, and she owed it to herself to bridge the gap she had forced between them.

When she pushed into the master bedroom her eyes instantly fell on a sight she hadn’t expected at the very corner of the bed. Opal sat there in her pregnant glory; completely nude with her feet on the floor while her rump rested on the mattress. Her lovely frame carried children well, and she was the sort of woman that only glowed with the swell of pregnancy. Pleasing curves marked her swollen belly, and her breasts had swollen to a size far beyond any of Korro’s other wives. Only Kuvira herself rivalled her, and her own bust was toned muscle, her angles sharper than her old, dear friend. Kuvira’s eyes fell on Opal’s naked frame for a split second, catching her eyes as she took in the rest of the scene. Asami, fully stretched out across the bed, her head curled to Opal’s chest. It was difficult to see past the long mane of rich black hair, but the glamorous owner of Future Industries appeared to be nursing from Opal’s swollen breast.

There was an awkward moment as Kuvira and Opal’s eyes met, and Opal’s fingers instinctively tightened in the mess of Asami’s black hair. The Sato heir was dressed in a silky and sexy piece of lingerie, soft pink with thin straps that went down to just above her rear. She kept a feminine, sweet pose as she continued to suckle at Opal’s breast, and didn’t even bother to lift her head to see who the newcomer was. It didn’t matter; they were all family as far as she was concerned.

“Kuvira.” Opal greeted the soldier sternly, her eyes narrow in suspicion and hesitation. Hiding somewhere behind the beautiful green of Opal’s eyes, Kuvira hoped to find the warmth and kindness of her little sister again. The fact that it wasn’t immediately noticeable made her muscles tense, and her worry in the moment grow. As a result, all she offered in responses was a short, stiff nod and a voice heavy with stubborn regret.

“Opal.” She murmured back, and walked towards the nearby nightstand. As her hands moved to begin unwrapping her training bindings she continue to speak, keeping her gaze turned away from the nursing session and trying to fight the wave of guilty arousal building inside of her. “Your mother fell asleep with the children, I decided not to risk waking them. It doesn’t seem like Korro will be home tonight, so…” She trailed off for a moment, and emotions flooded into her.

Did she have any right to ask to share their bed without Korro around? The question ate at her, as much as she desperately wanted to ask it. The white bandages came away from her fists one by one, and when she had them unwound she flexed her fingers to promote circulation again. As the room went silent save for the soft noise of Asami suckling on Opal’s breast, Kuvira finally sighed and offered her voice in a pathetic, defeated tone.

“So I will sleep in Korro’s den.” She finally announced, the words aching her to speak. The cold distance in Opal’s eyes had stared back at her and forced her to blink, and she felt her heart retreat to hope to fight again another day. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Opal was all too ready to allow it to happen.

“Goodnight, then.” She spoke, her fingers combing down Asami’s black locks and her eyes latched on her older sister. There was still arousal going through her as she felt her milk slip through her nipple and onto Asami’s warm, wet tongue, but it was difficult for her to relish in the relieving pleasure of being milked while the elephant in the room stood no more than five feet away.

“Goodni-” Kuvira began to speak, but was finally cut off by the arrival of Asami’s voice. The Sato heir’s mouth slipped off of Opal’s puffy nipple, and with the taste of the young pregnant woman’s milk on her tongue, she turned her head back to look over at Kuvira.

“You’re staying.” She gave her the order with a smile, and one of her hands stretched out, patting the spot on the opposite side of Opal. She made no plea for the two to make amends, but her voice carried a practical, demanding grace. “Opal’s always produced too much when she carries, and she needs help. You’re one of us now, and it’s your responsibility, too.” As Kuvira looked towards Asami she saw the Sato girl smile warmly to her, and add a gentle wink to let the soldier know she had nothing but the best of intentions. With a nervous swell rising in her voice, Kuvira stood closer, her cheeks darkening as she looked at Opal.

“Opal?” She asked of her dear sister, her brow arching gently. “I...would help you, if you let me.”

The room was still and quiet, and the three women were mostly motionless. The only exception was Asami letting her tongue slip out and lick across Opal’s puffy nipple when she noticed it drizzling a small bead of white milk from the tip. As if that little lick was enough to push Opal over the edge of a difficult decision, the young woman’s eyes blinked suddenly, and she let her gaze fall on Kuvira.

“I...please.” She finally responded, and a wash of relief went through Kuvira’s body. Opal didn’t let her eyes linger on her older sister for long, quickly turning her gaze to the far safer view of Asami’s rich black locks. She held the Sato girl’s head close as she pressed her breast back to her mouth, and once Asami locked her lips and began to suck once more, Opal’s eyes closed in content acceptance of the moment. She didn’t get to see the blush on Kuvira’s cheeks, or how wide the acceptance of her presence made her smile.

“Right away.” She promised, and began to strip down from the rest of her clothes. During their times with Korro the women had little left to see of each other; and even though they had been distant, Opal and Kuvira had seen much of each other’s naked body from across Korro’s active bedroom. Opal didn’t let her eyes trace onto Kuvira’s body in that moment just yet though; and she denied herself the fun of watching the soldier’s remarkable, muscular form as it drifted into bed. She took a position mirroring Asami’s, her bare form drawing close and her head moving towards Opal’s swollen breasts. Just as Asami kept herself focused on one large orb Kuvira drifted to the other, and with a moment of soft trepidation she allowed her fingers to gently caress the outside of her sister’s warm breast.

She stayed there a moment, gazing at Opal’s flesh while her head half-rested on the pregnant girl’s swollen belly. A look of regret crossed her brow, and despite Opal’s best attempts to avoid her older sister’s gaze, she saw the solemn look come over her. As Kuvira spoke in a hushed, delicate whisper, Opal could feel a part of her melt inside.

“...there was never a time I wouldn’t have done anything for you, sister.” She promised, and drifted forward with an open mouth. A rush of emotion flooded through Opal as Kuvira’s lips locked around her aroused nipple, and the soldier’s tongue helped her begin to slowly suckle. The pressure of her breasts started to fade as the soldier began to nurse, and Opal watched as her older sister’s throat rolled and constricted, swallowing the mouthfuls of her sister’s milk. The rush of fluid was quicker to Kuvira since Asami had already been nursing for minutes, but both women still drained her, and Opal found her head spinning in an aroused, wonderful bliss.

Her eyes closed and she let her hands drift down, each one finding the dark locks of her fellow wives. Her fingers twirled around their hair and she pressed her chest forward slowly, making sure that her nipples remained in line and the women had a comfortable spot to rest their head against her swollen stomach. The moment was gentle and tender, and Opal soon found herself smiling despite her hesitations and her regrets, each second that her milk rushed to the lips of the others another second that she felt like part of something far bigger.

Her fingers finally left Kuvira’s hair, drifting down her big sister’s cheek and eventually brushing over her throat, where she felt as Kuvira’s muscles tightened with each swallow. Goosebumps lined the soldier’s shoulder by the time Opal touched it, and seeing the effect she had on the soldier in turn made Opal all the more swept up in the moment. She was drowning in affection from the two, and with the tender attention she received from both women, her heart was racing and her walls were wet. Having Asami nurse from her had been arousing enough, but joined by the remarkably fit and muscular Kuvira, there was little Opal could do to fight back the burning heat in her lap.

“That...that’s good, please continue.” Opal asked in a timid tone, and the two women responded in their own unique fashion. Kuvira kept her lips locked and a serious expression crossed her brow, taking it as a challenge to continue showing Opal her desire to please her. Meanwhile, Asami smirked around the puffy nipple like a playful spirit, always enjoying the moment in which she was near-naked and wet with the others. As she watched them Opal let her hands drift down, mirroring her touch over both women as she let her fingers drift over their shoulders and down the sculpt of their arms. Asami’s was thin and tender while Kuvira’s was cut and sculpted, but both were a delight in their own unique way. Their arms led to their waist and finally their hips, and then, with a lump in her throat, Opal lowered her touch even further.

Asami mewed in arousal and Kuvira gave a stammered gasp as Opal’s fingers drifted to the other wives’ entrances, sweetly tracing a finger over their hoods. She gave them small attentions with the tips of her fingers, watching them respond and shiver while her milk was further drained. Asami played the moment with carefree delight, one hand lowering to help guide Opal’s touch, teasing her folds with the young woman’s help. Kuvira simply spread her legs, offering all of herself to Opal in penance. Anything Opal wanted was hers, and she conveyed as much through her gesture. After a few sweet moments of teasing Asami was the first to speak; her lips popping off of Opal’s nipple as she whispered warmly into the night between the three of them.

“It’s getting late.” She mused, and looked over to Kuvira as the soldier gazed to the side, a line of milk clinging to her lips. Asami beamed, and reached out a hand to gently tease the stronger woman’s nose. “We should all take a shower.”

The thought crossed Kuvira’s mind with a rich blush, and she let her gaze drift up to Opal to find a similar response. The pregnant girl looked at the two with a loving smile, and her hands drifted out to hold their cheeks, caressing them both in doting affection. Her eyes closed and she nodded softly, giving her full agreement to Asami’s plan.

“A shower.” She whispered, and her thumb slid softly over Kuvira’s cheekbone. “There’s a lot all of us need to wash away.”

 

Minutes later the roar of Korro’s shower filled the air, and the three women occupied the lavish marble framework of their bathroom. The shower was a glorious affair with wide benches and seats for the pregnant members of the family, and three separate faucets to make sure all of the shower’s many inhabitants had a full, hot spray to enjoy. Big enough for more than just the five of them, Kuvira had often found herself wondering if Korro planned on bringing more into the family. It was an idea she could certainly support, seeing as how so far the family had done nothing but improve her life, pulled her away from the brink of madness and restored her bond to Suyin and Opal.

Opal. Kuvira’s arms were around her from behind, holding the pregnant woman close underneath the spray of the shower, both of them standing. Kuvira let her strong frame support Opal’s pregnant body, and her arms held underneath the girl’s twin-bearing stomach, helping the strain against the thin young woman’s back. Her muscular, cut features were a stark contrast to Opal’s softer curves, but the shorter girl didn’t seem to mind as her big sister held her in a warm, wet embrace. Opal’s head had already leaned back and their lips were joined, kissing sweet and softly as the water battered both of their cheeks. Kuvira’s long wet hair stuck half to her own face and half to Opal’s, but the two of them ignored it while their lips merged and their tongues were wrapped in a slow, sensual dance flavored lightly of Opal’s milk.

It was their first kiss, and the last of Korro’s wives that Kuvira had yet to press her lips to. Asami had been the first, and she had found a niche with her in pressing her tongue forward in control and power. Asami was a playful woman that liked the rough treatment, and Kuvira’s tongue had bent to her desires. Suyin’s kiss wanted Kuvira to pay tribute to her, to spend long moments tasting her and slaving up and down her own tongue, to show the older woman just how much she appreciated her love and affection. Opal? Opal was something altogether different. As their lips pressed and tongues danced, Kuvira found herself drawn in deeper, as all Opal truly asked for in their kiss was protection.

Protection from the world, from heartache, even from each other. Her tongue was shy at first and required her big sister’s to coax it out, but once it had slipped forward it teased Kuvira’s with light, sweet playfulness. Their motions were slow and gentle, but as their taste was shared and their wet, naked bodies pressed firmly together, Kuvira learned just how Opal desired her kiss. Her big sister’s kiss had to be strong and supportive, it had to be something she could rely on.

Without Korro at the mansion, Kuvira was the protector. The force of nature, the dedicated soldier. Wives and children counted on her to keep them safe and secure, and to always be there to remind them that all would be well. She realized that much through Opal’s kiss, and she relished in it as the held each other in a loving embrace. When Asami had finally grown tired of just watching she drew her own naked body into the mix, closing in on Opal and sandwiching the pregnant woman between them. Her mouth moved to Opal’s wet neck, and as their slippery frames wiggled across each other she teased her tongue up and down, eventually moving to bite playfully on Opal’s earlobe.

Their hands explored freely, each of the three women reaching out for each other in hungry arousal. At times, they could only tell each other apart from the feel under their palm, be it the sexy curves of Asami, the ample, pregnant stomach of Opal, or the firm, toned muscle of Kuvira. All were a delight to touch, and whimpers and aroused noises of delight slipped from their lips as their hands snaked from one to the other. As the three shower faucet’s sprayed against their bodies even their kisses began to drift amongst all three, and soon Asami felt her tongue battered by Kuvira’s and nursed by Opal’s, and her smokey eyes opened to watch the two young woman kiss in sisterly passion. They switched off so often that soon their smiles were connected by beads of spit; small bridges that didn’t last long underneath the raining torrent of hot water. By the very end all of their mouths drew into a circle and their tongues held out, playing and toying with each other while fingers teased and grasped.

A hand slid over Kuvira’s rear, but she couldn’t tell who. Someone pinched Opal’s nipple until a bit more of her milk slipped out, but she was lost to that person’s identity. And with a huge smile Asami felt two arms loop around her waist, pulling her into the wet, naked celebration of two sisters rejoining. Korro might not have been there for their party, but he would’ve been proud of them coming together as a family once more.

After a while Asami and Kuvira helped Opal to rest down on the bench seat, her pregnant frame sitting against the heated seat. With ease the two other women dropped down to their knees before her, and as Opal spread her legs wide they both drifted forward, pressing shivering kisses against the inside of Opal’s thighs and making the young woman cry out in teasing delight. Kuvira looped an arm around Asami’s shoulders to hold her close while their faces drew near, and they joined each other in a sloppy kiss that had the distinction of including Opal’s hood. Their tongues toyed with each other, flavored with Opal’s sweet petals, the lower edge of the girl’s pregnant belly resting at the top of their heads. Asami moaned in delight as the strong soldier drew her into it, and she let her tongue curl and flick against all of the delicious flesh she was offered, enjoying every taste that struck her. She let her hand lift up to tease two fingers into Opal’s tight slit while they worked, and as they continued to kiss and slurp at Opal’s hood, Asami gave an aroused breath as she giggled into the soldier’s gasping mouth.

“Open. Open for me.” She whispered, and pulled her digits out of Opal just long enough to carry them to Kuvira’s mouth. Her lips instantly locked around Asami’s slender fingers, sucking in against her touch as Kuvira’s eyes rolled back in her head. A rich groan came from the soldier as the flavor filled her, and Asami found herself giggling as she looked up to Opal, her cheeks red from the heat in the shower.

“Looks like she loves the taste.” She chirped up, her gazing fixing on Opal with a smoldering look. “Want her to taste more, sweetheart?”

Opal whimpered and whined, giving a slow, steady nod. She was still left wet and desperate after both women servicing her, but as she watched Kuvira suck Asami’s fingers dry, she knew that all she wanted in that moment was to have her big sister’s face buried against her wet, ready sex. Asami read her like a book, and under Opal’s gaze the Sato heir slithered behind Kuvira, her wet body slipping to kneel against her. One of her hands drew forward to grab the body wash, and she turned the tube towards Kuvira’s soaked chest, spraying her liberally with it before tossing the tube aside. As Opal watched Asami pressed in against Kuvira tight from behind, and her hands began to spread the soap her sweat-licked body, coating her in suds and covering her tanned flesh in the white cream of lather. Kuvira trembled and moaned at the attention, Asami’s hands on her breasts making her cry out, and when the Sato heir reached down to tease her thighs the soldier nearly bucked her hips in primal lust. After a bit of teasing Asami finally nodded, and her hands moved up to Kuvira’s locks. While she spread the soap into the woman’s hair she suddenly pushed forward, and Opal’s voice broke out into a cry as Kuvira’s mouth was launched against her sex.

Kuvira’s mouth worked quickly, her tongue pressing hard against Opal’s folds as the shower beat down upon them. Her eyes closed and she relished not only in the taste of her little sister’s sex, but the feel of Asami’s fingers working deftly and lovingly through her hair, shampooing her while she worked. It was something that she often did for Korro; shampooing and cleaning him while he enjoyed a breakfast of each of his wive’s nectar; servicing each of them in turn. The symbolism wasn’t lost on Kuvira as she pressed her head forward further, twisting her neck to service Opal from the side, slurping and licking at her with a renewed sense of vigor and energy.

She stepped into Korro’s shoes to protect them, so she deserved the same reward, after all. Opal let herself open and exposed to Kuvira’s hungry tongue, and her hands gripped tight to the sides of the shower’s bench. When she felt her peak approaching the young woman started to cry out in sharp waves of arousal, her nipples stiff and her pregnant belly resting against the back of Kuvira’s head. Orgasm washed through her like a torrent, her screams of joy filling the shower as Kuvira continued to work. Eventually, as her voice died down Kuvira’s licking grew slower and slower, and by the end Opal’s twitching thighs settled as her big sister leaned back, a sweet smile on her face.

“Opal…” She whispered, her voice barely audible over the noise of the shower. “Opal, I love you, I love all of you, I just...I want to be good enough for y-”

Opal reached down, her hands taking Kuvira’s cheeks and her stomach pressing forward as she gave her a short kiss. Because of her pregnant belly she couldn’t hold the kiss for long, but before she released it totally she let her voice whisper out against Kuvira’s lips, striking her amidst the spray.

“You are.” She promised, and pressed her forehead to her big sister’s. “You never stopped being family.”

When Opal leaned back Kuvira twisted her head to the side, desperate to hide the tears that formed against her eyes. Even the arousal of Asami fawning her from behind couldn’t interrupt the emotions running through her, though as the Sato heir toyed with her breasts and occasionally brushed the outside of her sex, she certainly felt the waves of pleasure go through her. Opal just beamed in delight as she saw Kuvira’s outburst, and though she wouldn’t embarrass her big sister by calling attention to her tears, the sight of the crying soldier convinced her beyond a shadow of a doubt she had made the right decision.

“Come on, you.” Asami grinned, and pressed at Kuvira from behind. “Think you earned something special.”

The Sato heir pushed at Kuvira until she rose to her feet, and she guided her in bringing one of her feet up, pressing it on the same bench Opal sat on. Another step brought both feet up on the bench, and soon Kuvira towered above both girls. She held onto a nearby railing for support, soon finding that the spray of the shower was only striking her from the waist down, and that her sex was practically right before Opal’s face. It wasn’t a detail that was lost on Opal, and before Kuvira could protest she had drew forward, her hands sliding over the muscular woman’s thighs as she leaned in to give a tiny lick against her folds.

Kuvira’s body tensed in delight, but after a few small licks she felt herself growing more and more used to being serviced by her little sister. It was unusual to stand so high above her to receive the treatment, but since Opal’s pregnant frame needed to sit, it was an acceptable compromise. Just when Kuvira felt like she was getting used to the licks against her slick folds from her little sister, something struck her that sent her reeling and nearly tumbling off of the bench.

Asami’s hands had drew forward to slap against her rear, and after spreading her cheeks aside the smoldering vixen’s mouth darted forward, her tongue pressing against Kuvira’s rear pucker. The soldier’s voice cried out in feminine delight as she was suddenly serviced from both ends; her dear sister’s mouth against her hot, wet slit and her best friend’s tongue teasing against the tight pucker of her ass. Each girl flicked their tongue in their own seemingly random patterns, but each second kept Kuvira guessing and at the very edge of glorious, intense delight. Her rear had not been serviced much in the past save for the times Korro had claimed it, and the teasing of Asami’s clever tongue was rushing through her and making her head light. Meanwhile, the mop of wet black hair at her lap was teasing her sex in delightful waves, and Kuvira unapologetically howled in joy while her own sister sucked her folds.

Asami’s hands drew forward, holding Opal’s in unity and bliss as the two worked to bring their protector and sister wife to climax. Each lick and tease brought Kuvira new heights, and showed the woman just how much she was appreciated and loved. Just as the shower beat down against them they worked to wash away Kuvira’s regret and hardship, smoothing out the last ripple in the soldier’s chance to reunite with her family in full. Kuvira’s eyes closed long before her climax and she gave way to tears of joy, letting herself cry with a huge smile on her face, and a rush of obscene pleasure as her peak crashed against her.

She screamed and howled as she came, her muscles tightening and her body releasing in a fierce burst of joy. Her knees locked and her hands tightened against the railing to keep her up, but when the twitching and spasming ended she remained steady and strong, gazing down at the two women that had worked so hard to bring her that joy.

Slowly she lowered herself, moving to sit beside the pregnant Opal, gasping for breath as she stared at the two. She was utterly speechless; unable to fathom what had just happened to her, and not sure if words even existed to convey what it had meant. In lieu of a better solution she snatched Asami by the hair, and using her superior strength dragged the slender woman instantly against her, crushing their lips together in a fierce, dominant kiss. Tasting the flavor of her own pucker on Asami’s clever tongue, Kuvira forced the other girl’s tongue to her own, shivering as Asami drew a hand up to her cheek and let her thumb cross delicately over her beauty mark.

Opal’s hands drew out to take Asami’s naked form, and while Kuvira pressed a heavy kiss into the Sato heir’s mouth, she gave a small, delighted giggle. As a hand slithered down Asami’s shapely curves she spoke in a sweet and loving voice, gazing to the two girls with a mischievous delight playing in her eyes.

“Asami’s done a lot for us tonight.” She smiled to her big sister. “We should really repay her.”

 

It was Asami’s subsequent screams of joy that woke Suyin up from the distant children’s room. They were piercing enough to stir her awake, and as the minutes passed the older woman started to drift in and out of consciousness. A few more sharp cries from down the hall made her finally awaken and take stock of where she was, and she gazed down at the two children of the Avatar with a loving simple. With her graceful frame she pulled herself away from them without stirring either, and after kissing each on the brow and tucking them in, she started to make her way out of the room.

Her motherly instincts in full effect, Suyin checked the doors and windows, only make sure that they had been locked and secured. The candles in the den had been put out, and in the back Opal’s sky bison had been covered and ready for a long night’s sleep. Some diligent sole had done all of the chores, and Suyin didn’t need to ask who. With a smile spreading on her lips she returned to the bedroom, and as she padded quietly to the door she saw a sight that made her melt. Three mostly-wet bodies, all of them exhausted and laying on the giant bed. The smell of sex was rich in the air, and from the looks of things the three women barely had enough time to drag themselves to the shower before they all passed out in a warm, delighted heap. Kuvira’s muscular frame was laying out and exposed, with the pregnant Opal resting on her back with her head on the soldier’s shoulder, and Asami curled up in a prone position at Kuvira’s side.

A warm, wet, exhausted little family. Suyin beamed as she took in the sight, seeing her two daughters finally reunited. A warmth grew in her heart as she stepped over towards the bed, and her hands moved to begin stripping herself free of her clothes. Before long she was naked, and she slithered into the bed without disturbing the sleep of the others. One by one she kissed the women she shared her husband with, each someplace different. A peck on Opal’s adorable nose. A kiss to Asami’s sleeping, beautifully seductive lips. A lingering one against Kuvira’s beauty mark. Finally, and most sacredly, two soft kisses to Opal’s tummy, one for each of the twins.

When Suyin finally drew herself into the pile to sleep, she found a place in between Opal and Asami, stretched out on Kuvira’s muscular frame and sleeping in between her legs, her head resting on the woman’s wet lap. With the scent of sex and lavender shampoo overpowering her senses, it was an easy affair for Suyin to close her eyes and let herself drift to sleep, surrounding by her loving family.

With a small smirk, one last thought entered her mind, and she giggled lightly as she let her head nuzzle against Kuvira’s warm lap.

For the time being, she was content to lay with her family, overjoyed that they made amends. But in the morning? There’d be hell to pay for not inviting her.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	11. The Sweetest Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of women in Avatar Korro's life, but you never really forget your first. In his case, it was none other than Firelord Izumi. When the older woman comes to town to check in on things, she manages to get a sweet night with the boy she ushered into manhood.

The Sweetest Tea  
-By Drace Domino

Every day that Fire Lord Izumi visited Republic City was a special one. The Fire Lord didn’t often find the chance to leave her nation, and when she did, Korro made sure it was a pleasurable experience. Typically, she only found herself free of her responsibilities back home once every six months or so, and even then it was typically only long enough for her to tend to other matters outside the Fire Nation’s borders. Meeting with ambassadors and leaders of other kingdoms, attending official ceremonies and events, and rarely, to put a stop to hostilities in untamed lands. She was a woman of honor and distinction; a fine leader of her people, just like her father. Between the two of them the Fire Nation had enjoyed decades of peace it never knew before, but the toll on both of them had been great. By the time Zuko passed the torch to his daughter he was weary and worn, the rigors of leaderships straining him to exhaustion. Several decades later Izumi wore the same lines under her eyes, though she seemed to handle the strain better than her predecessor.

Better, in part, thanks to companions like Korro. The Fire Lord was visiting Republic City to officially address the events of the past few months; to establish her acceptance of Kuvira’s new loyalties, and let both her people and the world know that the Fire Nation stood with the other kingdoms. It was mostly a ceremonial visit, a simple drop-in to shake hands with the President, have a few photos taken beside him and Republic City’s spirit vines, and give a short speech to a collected group of reporters and onlookers. As far as reasons to visit Republic City went, it wasn’t the most critical or crucial, and could have easily been passed on to her son if she had so desired. Because it had been nearly a year since her last visit to Republic City Izumi had jumped at the chance, and had enjoyed a lovely day of smiling for the cameras and answering the sometimes dense questions of reporters and civilians.

Did Hotman really become an official title in the Fire Nation? No, it did not.

Hours passed, and by the time the late afternoon came Fire Lord Izumi found herself waiting in a private room in one of Republic City’s finest restaurants. She was behind three doors that separated her from a group of the city’s elite that whispered about her visit, which was thankfully enough for her to take a moment to relax. While she waited at an empty table with but two glasses of water before her, the older woman took the time to collect herself and to swipe away the fatigue of the long, trying day. For a woman of her age Izumi balanced maturity and strength in her gaze; eyes that were piercing and focused from behind the frame of gold-rimmed glasses. Her dark hair had taken to graying through the past ten years, and though it was still lush and rich and marked with the crown of the Fire Lord, its color had dulled some. Lines of age rested underneath her eyes and at the corners of her cheeks, but in recent years she had found them to be advantageous at times; nothing helped make visiting ambassadors cringe from nervousness like a motherly gaze given by a Fire Lord.

In short, she was a woman whose age wasn’t hidden or veiled, yet she maintained her beauty despite of it. One look at the Fire Lord could tell someone, noble or civilian, that she was as confident as she was capable, the picture of mature strength and stoic presence.

It was one of the many reasons Korro enjoyed her visits so much. The door on the other end of the room opened as the Avatar stepped inside, dressed up for the occasion. A black suit with blue trim to show his Water Tribe lineage adorned his athletic, young body, and as soon as he saw the Fire Lord his eyes lit up with delight. When they caught gaze of each other Izumi stood up as well, beaming to her friend as he quickly made his way over towards her. With nearly a skip in his step Korro found himself rushing to the older woman’s side, and as they embraced their arms drew tight and adoring around each other’s body. Thanks to the crown of the Fire Nation Izumi stood just a bit taller than Korro; the tip of it just a little higher than his knot of hair at the back of his head. As they embraced she slid her hands down the young man’s back, feeling him against her in fond remembrance of their past visits.

“I missed you dearly.” She offered in simple, stoic fashion, her voice sounding mature and refined despite her sentimental words. As they drew near Korro found his face drifting into the Fire Lord’s hair, and he gave himself a moment to draw deep her scent. Exotic shampoos from the Fire Nation scented of cinnamon and incense; and he sighed while he savored her. After a long moment they finally pulled away some, though their arms slid into each other’s grasp while they finally took the chance to gaze at each other. Korro had grown in strength and responsibility while the Fire Lord had a few new lines against her features, but they were still clearly old friends that couldn’t be any more delighted to see each other. After an intimate smile between the two the Fire Lord finally pulled away, and gestured towards the table for her dear friend to sit.

“Please.” She offered a seat with a smile. “Avatar Korro, join me.”

“Always pleased to, Fire Lord Izumi.” The two shared a playful smile as they exchanged formalities, likely the last they would speak until it came time to part ways.

But that wasn’t going to be until the late hours of the next morning.

 

As the hours went, Fire Lord Izumi and Avatar Korro enjoyed the evening as the old friends they were. Dinner was spent amongst smiles and stories; talking about everything from the recent slew of appearances the Fire Lord had to endure to the most recent shenanigans that Korro’s children and Izumi’s grandchildren had found themselves in. The mature, older woman kept her eyes fixed to Korro’s through most of the evening’s meal, and oftentimes her hand slipped out to let her slender fingers caress along his arm or shoulder in friendly fashion. Her attentions were never particularly intimate or affectionate; after all, they were two highly public figures that would generate a scandal if seen together doing anything more momentous than a friendly hug. Korro’s wives all knew of the Fire Lord’s visits, but the regular people of Republic City had no need to know about the long evenings the two spent together, and the finer details within.

By the time dinner had ended they made their way to the Fire Lord’s automobile; a long, fancy affair driven by a third party separated by a dark wall of glass. As Izumi and Korro piled into the back the two of them took their place on a large, cushioned bench seat in the rear of the vehicle; completely private from the prying eyes of anyone. Once the door was closed they were effectively alone, even the driver unable to see them through the privacy screen that separated the two halves of the car. Once things were finally in motion and the car was starting to roll, the sophisticated older woman looked to Korro with a smile on her face, her sharp eyes gazing at the younger man with a true fondness.

“The man you’ve become…” She smiled warmly, and moved out a hand to drop it idly on Korro’s knee. It didn’t linger there long before Korro slid his grip forward, and their fingers interlocked in a warm embrace. “I’m so proud of you. Your family, all the things you’ve done...I’ll admit I was worried when I heard about Kuvira working her way through the Earth Kingdom. But you handled it with the sort of grace and kindness that I’ve come to expect from you, Korro.”

Korro couldn’t help but blush; the Fire Lord was one of the few women that could do so with mere words. Though he loved his wives desperately Izumi had a presence that many of them lacked; she was a woman of authority and presence, and one of the kindest, motherly women he had ever known outside of Senna. One just had to dig under her surface to find the warmth there; discovering a loving and remarkably sweet woman underneath the Fire Lord crown and the gold-rimmed glasses.

“I’ve had good teachers.” Korro finally responded modestly as he reclined in the seat, his fingers remaining intertwined with Izumi’s and squeezing gently. As he leaned back he let himself slide a little closer to her, and as he felt the older woman’s warmth beside him his cheeks darkened in an affectionate desire. Izumi was dear to him; in a different way than his wives. Different, but no less important. “There’s been a lot of people that made me who I am today. Tenzin, my parents, you…”

Izumi gave a soft laugh as she turned her head to the side and pressed a tender kiss against the young man’s temple. Her eyes closed for a moment as she drew in his scent, and then let herself rest against him in turn. When she spoke her voice was thoughtful and sweet, though there was a secret joy behind it that she had difficulty veiling with them finally wrapped in privacy.

“I suppose I’ve taught you a few things.” She mused with a knowing smirk, glancing at the young man as she did so. “Surely, you’re talking about all I’ve taught you about land disputes and handling nobles. Or perhaps all those lessons I gave you about how to properly behave at state functions?” She gave a teasing laugh as Korro blushed, and the Avatar finally drew closer to the woman with a soft whisper on his playful lips.

“You know what I mean.” He whispered, and his lips moved to press against the Fire Lord’s neck. The older woman simply smiled and craned her head back; giving Korro more of her throat to kiss and caress, and he took advantage of the offer in full. A moment later the Avatar was leaning forward, his lips moving over the older woman’s neck, pressing lines of hot, appreciative kisses as he bid tribute to her. The entire time the Fire Lord’s eyes were closed and a warm smile was playing on her mature lips, and when she finally let her hand release Korro’s she let her digits slide up into his dark hair, drifting through his locks while the car continued to slowly roll them to their destination.

She had told the driver to take the long route to the hotel. To avoid the crowds. It was as good an excuse as any.

Korro’s mouth continued to sweetly kiss across her flesh, and the older woman gave a sweet, warm sigh of delight in the moment. While her fingers continued to brush in the Avatar’s hair she spoke again, and the motions of her neck while she talked made Korro’s lips slide hotter against her, the trace of his tongue drawing thin lines of moisture on the Fire Lord’s pale skin.

“I knew you’d grow into a remarkable man, Korro.” She whispered while she was pleasured, and a sigh of contentment came from her parted lips as one of Korro’s hands drew forward, moving around her waist. The older woman was cradled against the Avatar, laying sweetly in his arms while her throat was slowly delighted. “Anything I taught you you would’ve learned on your own in time, anyway. I merely...wanted to be there to enjoy it when it did.”

Korro laughed softly, his forehead nuzzling Izumi’s cheek, and their voices carrying with soft, delighted joy. When the Avatar spoke again he pulled away from Izumi’s throat, and drew the woman tighter into his arms as he pressed a soft, warm kiss against her cheek.

“I’m glad you were.” He whispered. “And I’m glad you’re here now.”

Izumi nodded warmly in response, and as the driver continued them towards their destination she let one of her hands slip down into the young man’s lap, her fingers drifting back and forth over the steady bulge that was growing there. The Avatar was already straining against the fabric of his suit, and the older woman delighted in the feel of his length’s outline as it pushed against the material. He was rock hard and clearly filled with desire for her, but the Fire Lord merely smiled as she brushed her digits over his restrained sex, letting him grunt and twitch underneath her teasing touch.

“I’ve missed it.” She admittedly quietly, a faint blush finally rising to her cheeks underneath the rim of her glasses. It had been a long year since she had seen Korro last, and a long year since she had enjoyed the sort of pleasure that only he could give her. “I’ll admit; I’m envious of your wives. Getting to enjoy you every day, whenever they want...getting to share your bed every night. But I suppose it’s a fair tradeoff…” Her voice started to roll in teasing fashion as she gazed at Korro; her eyes opening as she regarded the young man. She studied his gaze with a seductive smile, and she watched as he tensed and trembled underneath her fingers while they played up and down his restrained shaft. She held down just her forefinger and drew a long, serpentining line against the bulge in Korro’s pants, teasing from one end to the other while she spoke with a smile.

“After all, they may get it every night,” She began warmly, and as she drew in, her whisper struck with a warm breath against the side of Korro’s throat. It sent the Avatar into a shiver, and the two shared a smile while Izumi spoke again. “But I had it first.”

Korro gasped as he felt the Fire Lord’s hand take hold of his zipper, and slowly begin to draw it down. It mixed with the reminder that the woman beside him was his first; the woman that had made him a man some years ago. In a hotel room not unlike the one they were headed towards, a visiting Fire Lord took the Avatar into her learned hands, and over the course of a delightful weekend she had shown him everything about pleasing a woman, and pleasing himself. Just as his length now pulled free in the backseat of her car and her slender fingers wrapped around his thick length, she had pulled him from relative awkwardness around women and taught him how to delight. Lessons he had since passed on to each of his wives, starting with Opal and thus far recruiting three others, each of them drawn in by Korro’s desires and his prowess.

Prowess he owed, in part, to the woman that now slowly stroked his thick, throbbing length. Without Izumi, he may not have claimed his wives, and he may not have pushed the world towards a greater peace. Without Izumi, Korro’s length wouldn’t of known how to make Opal melt without hurting her, or to make Kuvira submit without a single angry stone bent. His desires had reunited the Bei Fong family and ended a war, desires that were fueled by the knowledge and kindness of a mature, clever older woman.

The Fire Nation had a great debt to pay to the Water Tribe; and it had begun to do so the day Izumi drew Korro into her bedroom and claimed his virginity. If only all debts were so pleasant to repay.

Izumi’s hand tightened around Korro’s shaft as she continued to stroke him, and the young man froze in place as he leaned back, sighing with a heavy tone while she let her wrist drift slowly back and forth. Her motions were slow and sweet; not attempting to stroke him to climax, but merely enjoying the way his body responded to her touch. Four wives later, and she could still make the Avatar melt in her warm, friendly hands. It was a bit comforting in her old age to know she could still delight a young, fit man to such a degree, and as she continued the Fire Lord rose her free hand, adjusting her glasses as she focused her gaze on Korro.

“It’s been too long, Korro.” She mused again with a sigh, and shook her head as a tiny, sad smile lined her lips. “I’ve missed this so much.” It was a pained reality; knowing that their status would separate them. Were Izumi a mere noble in the Fire Nation she would’ve fled by now to become yet another of Korro’s wives, but with her responsibilities being far too important, they would forever remain merely friends. Friends with a very close, and intimate bond, but still...friends.

“It has.” Korro grunted quietly, and as Izumi continued to stroke him off he let one of his arms wrap around the Fire Lord’s waist. Pulling her close, he let his mouth find her throat again, kissing hot and eagerly against her flesh, and whispering while flushed against her skin. His breath cascaded over her body, and the older woman shuddered in arousal as she felt his presence make her tremble in delight. “All the more reason we have to make tonight count.”

Izumi nodded as she turned her head towards Korro, smiling warmly as she studied the young man’s eyes. Her hand tightened around his length briefly as she kept moving her wrist back and forth, her speed picking up while she looked into her young lover’s eyes. When she saw Korro twitch in intense delight she finally started to slow her stroking, easing him down from the brink without giving him a full release. There’d be plenty of time for that, very, very soon. When she finished playing with Korro’s length she tucked him back inside of his pants, finding it to be a much tighter fit than when they started. Korro’s expression twisted and he sighed in hunger as Izumi tucked him back away, but he knew before long he’d have his old lover in any way they both desired.

The car started to slow as they pulled in near the hotel, and Izumi smiled with blushing cheeks as she waited for the driver to come around the side and let them out. Her hand pulled away from Korro in the final seconds before the door opened, though she whispered to him a warm promise just before it did, letting the air of outside breaking up the intimate heat in the backseat of her vehicle.

“I’m yours all night.” She promised her long-time lover and friend. “And I’ve never wanted you more.”

He had, after all, grown into a remarkable young man.

 

It was the same hotel room they had shared a few years ago, when Fire Lord Izumi had made Korro a man. The same pressed silk linens were spread over the same large, comfortable bed, and the same beautiful chandelier hung with a few candles to give the room a warm light. As Izumi stepped inside with Korro just behind her she took a deep, content breath of the scent of the room, her eyes half-closing as she took it all in. Every time they returned there it was like a walk through pleasant memories; memories that were built upon each time the Fire Lord had the chance to visit Republic City. Over the course of a few years and a half dozen visits she and Korro had enjoyed every inch of the hotel room they had chosen for themselves; a tiny, private place where they could be together without the risk of being spotted by the outside world. If their relationship was known it could strain the repaired foundation between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation; accusations of their coupling compromising the peace treaties could easily come up on either side. It was important for the people to see Avatar Korro and Fire Lord Izumi as close friends and pleasant working acquaintances, and nothing more.

The best parts of their relationship, sadly, would remain hidden behind closed doors. Izumi turned to gaze at Korro as he locked the door behind them, and while he set down Izumi’s luggage from the car, the older woman drew her hands up to begin working her fingers at the crown pulling her hair up. A moment later and she set aside the noble mantle of her position; resting it delicately on the nightstand so she could forget about it for an evening. Her dark gray hair cascaded fully down her features; the hair the crown restrained falling free and wild down her face, framing her expression. She kept her gold rimmed glasses on for the moment; wanting to see Korro crisp and clear until she didn’t have the strength to keep her eyes open any longer.

As Izumi’s hair fell Korro drifted in close, and spared the Fire Lord no words as their bodies drew near. In a moment’s time he was pressing close against her, their warm bodies squeezed tight as he slid one arm around the older woman’s waist. As she reciprocated his affection by placing her hands on his shoulders Korro leaned forward, and as the Fire Lord gave a warm, teasing smile her lips were met with the Avatar’s. They kissed each other full and flush for the moment; their lips teasing each other’s for a second before unable to resist parting and taking the other with eagerness. Korro’s young tongue crashed against Izumi’s as the two let themselves go, and they squeezed their frames tightly together while they shared each other’s taste. Korro could feel a warm sigh come from the Fire Lord, her body leaning in closer as one of her back legs lifted from the knee, pressing to him in a feminine and joyful fashion. Even the leader of the Fire Nation deserved the chance to be girlishly enchanted from time to time.

Their tongues toyed with each other for a long while, and when they finally pulled back a soft blush lined the Fire Lord’s cheeks. Her brow arched slightly underneath the frame of her glasses as she regarded the young man, her smile twisting slowly as she pushed her hands to her chest, beginning to peel away from him. Slowly she began to walk over towards the bed, and as she did so her hands drew up towards the collar of her robe, working lightly at the topmost button. As she stood at the edge of it she allowed the robe to slip free of her shoulders and hang to her breasts, and the Fire Lord looked behind her; gazing past her bare, exposed shoulder to the young man waiting by the door.

It had been far too long since they were last together, and Korro took a deep, aroused sigh at the sight of Izumi’s exposed flesh. No words were shared as he came up behind her, and the older woman soon felt the presence of the Avatar holding onto her from behind. His strong, youthful frame pressed tight against her back, and his mouth lowered against her exposed shoulder, pressing his kiss hotly against her flesh. A sigh came from Izumi’s lips as she shivered at the touch, and while Korro continued to kiss over her pale, bare skin she allowed his hands to work at undoing the buttons and laces on the rest of her robe. All the while she rested back into his arms, relaxing into the warm embrace of a dear friend.

The evening had a relaxed, joyful feel to it, and for the first time in months Izumi felt as if she had an even she was allowed to enjoy. The rigors of leadership had been set aside with the crowd near the door, and for the rest of the evening she was just a woman with needs, and a young man that was hungry to fulfill them. The throb of Korro’s length pressing against her from behind melded well with the touch of his lips over her flesh, and the heated feel of his breath cascading over her skin. She pulled her hair aside and allowed it to fall down the front of her chest, keeping it free from Korro’s face while the young man treated against her throat and back. Kisses lined her from shoulder to shoulder, and the Avatar’s strong hands moved to come down against her hips when her robe had finally been undone.

With a quiet gasp Izumi pulled her hands free and allowed her robe to slip away; the front of it falling open and the garment only hanging on her body thanks to her arms in the sleeves. The Avatar’s dark fingers moved over her bare stomach, caressing her with his hungry touch and sending the older woman into deeper gasps and noises of delight. Their friendship would’ve been gawked at by some; and not merely because of their status as Fire Lord and Avatar. Even Izumi’s son was old enough to be Korro’s father, and one would suspect that the age difference between them would be nearly insurmountable. Far from it. Izumi drew on the Avatar’s youth and energy, letting it bring her to new, greater heights of arousal, while the Fire Lord’s age and experience had been the perfect mentor for a virile young man with a thick length and the desire to use it.

Korro’s hand slithered down from izumi’s stomach to cup her sex, and he felt the warm touch of her tightly-shaven slit against his palm. There was a tuft of hair there yet it was carefully trimmed; no doubt just for the occassion of them coming together for the evening. As Izumi relaxed back into Korro’s arms the Avatar slowly began to rub her, touching the sweet, warm folds of her hood while his mouth dropped against her throat once more. They remained silent as he toyed with her, save for Izumi’s growing moans, and before long Korro found his hips slowly rolling against the back of the Fire Lord’s hips, grinding into her with a building, fierce desire. The two of them were as heated as they could be, and when Izumi slipped her sex free of Korro’s touch it was certainly for good reason. No longer content to be fondled at the edge of the bed, the Fire Lord crawled onto the mattress, slowly turning onto her back and resting her head on the pillow. Her legs spread, one of them laying sideways on the mattress while the other was perched with her knees bent, her sex exposed for the young man. The robe still clung to her thanks to her arms in her sleeves, but her chest and folds were there for his delight.

Or rather, hers. Izumi simply gazed at Korro with a coy expression playing behind her glasses, and she pointed at her slit in a mildly demanding and playful fashion.

Never one to disrespect his elders, the Avatar grinned and nodded, slipping down on the mattress before the older woman’s sex. He laid flat with his feet dangling off the side, his head drawing near the older woman’s trimmed sex. As he came close the scent of her delight hit him with power and force, the rich smell of an older woman that hadn’t been this excited in nearly a year. Without hesitation Korro began to work, spooning his hands against the outside of Izumi’s thighs and drifting his head to the side, beginning to kiss and nibble at her thighs in equal moments of attention.

Their unspoken vow of silence was broken as Izumi gave a louder moan, and the older woman let her hand lower to drift down into Korro’s thick hair. A flick of her hand removed the topknot from his locks, and soon the Avatar could feel the older woman’s thin fingers toying through it, appreciatively caressing him while he nibbled and pecked at her thighs. There was no hurry in the moment, even as Korro teased her thighs and she held a hand in his hair. She didn’t force his motions, she simply desired to touch him. 

The evening was about two old friends relaxing, and Korro embraced it as his lips and tongue worked around the older woman’s body. After her thighs he pressed warm kisses up around her hips, and even once against her stomach, teasing the rim of her belly button with his tongue before sliding down once more. He drew the evening out with his warm, wet kisses and teases, and it only made the moment he laid his mouth to Izumi’s sex more intense. The first lick against her folds sent the Fire Lord into a sudden jerk of her hips, her hand tightening in Korro’s hair while the other reached down to fiercely clutch at the blanket. Instantly she spread her legs a little wider and offered more of her sex to the young man, her pink folds open for him, there to be claimed and teased, or to be used for anything he desired. Korro just grinned as he continued the teasing of his tongue, circling around Izumi’s hood several times in rapid fashion while the nectar of her sex started to roll against the outside of her lips. A quick lap up her slit collected the favor and Korro gave an aroused moan at it; the taste of his old friend a rich ambrosia he hadn’t had in some time.

“Yes, Korro...mmm, how I’ve missed you…” Izumi whispered as she rocked her hips, letting her warm, wet folds tease over Korro’s lips. Though she wasn’t being particularly aggressive her hips certainly were, and when Korro would lick a sweet spot the older woman wasn’t able to stop herself from thrusting forward, smearing her wet sex against his cheek. Of all the women that Korro had been with; there were few that knew their own bodies quite as well as Izumi. The Fire Lord knew more about her sexuality than most ever would, and as she laid there letting the younger Avatar lick her while she toyed idly with her nipples, she looked much like a queen on her throne. Elegantly stretched out with her body half-wrapped in a robe, being serviced by a handsome, dark-skinned boy of the Water Tribe. She was regal in her bearing, even when she was cavorting with a man young enough to be her grandchild. “Right there, dear...yes, that’s it. How lucky your wives are…”

Korro blushed as his first lover praised him, and he smiled around his eagerly licking tongue. Izumi wasn’t a woman that was shy about what she had desired, and over the years he had learned to pleasure her like no other. If she took other lovers during the times she was back in the Fire Nation, they didn’t satisfy her, he was sure of that. It was just one night every six months or so to make her feel like a sexual entity, and Korro worked hard to deliver that gift to his dear friend. He serviced her for some time, teasing her to the edge before letting her fall back, and keeping her at a constant state of intense, bubbling arousal. When the Fire Lord’s peak finally came for her the older woman’s brow was lined with sweat, and her nipples were fiercely erect. Her silk robe shifted around her as she spread herself wider, her hips offering herself into the young man’s eagerly licking mouth. With Korro’s tongue teasing her clit Izumi finally came, her voice carrying out into a sweet melody in the room. 

Her orgasms weren’t violent or loud, but it was hard to deny just how much they impacted her. She was left frozen for a long moment while she came, and Korro’s licks soon found him collecting a nectar thicker than that of his wives. When her release came it melded with the cream of her arousal, resulting in a thick delight that Korro found himself teasing at with his tongue. Izumi’s head rolled back and she sighed in absolute delight, and after several long moments of Korro cleaning her of her rich arousal, she finally spoke up with a playful tone to her voice.

“Wonderful.” She praised him, and her fingers tousled his dark hair with a delighted approval. With a smile the Fire Lord beckoned her lover to join beside her on the bed, and once he laid down beside her she pressed against him, taking a deep breath of his neck as her mostly bare figure squeezed against him. Her hands lowered to explore his frame, and though she was in no particular hurry she clearly had a destination. After a few teasing moments in which the Fire Lord pecked and nibbled at Korro’s throat, she had pulled his length free of his pants once more, and resumed the slow handjob she had given him in the car.

It was as if her hand had never left him; Korro’s length was fiercely thick and clearly hungry for her, and he twitched and throbbed inside the Fire Lord’s warm grasp. She gave a delighted smile as she let her eyes fall on it, before letting her head once more rest to her lover’s chest. She made no effort to suck him just yet; and for the time being she seemed content to relish in her own orgasm, her legs still twitching while she idly stroked off her young lover.

“Thank you for joining me again tonight, Korro.” She whispered, gazing up through her glasses at the young man, his length still toyed and teased with her hand. After pressing a sweet kiss against his jawline Izumi continued, her smile kind and her eyes shining with friendly adoration. “These evenings are important to me, but you know that.”

Korro just nodded with a smile, and as Izumi’s hand stroked his twitching length, he moved a hand up to caress the older woman’s cheek. There was a quiet moment as the Avatar studied his older lover, a woman of grace and elegance, a leader of an entire nation. She had the responsibility of a legacy on her shoulders, and so very few moments to be just a woman. Korro couldn’t help but offer her a loving smile, and as he drew near to press a kiss to Izumi’s lips, he gave her a sweet, soft whisper laced with intent and want.

“If things were different, we’d be married, too.” He whispered in a solemn promise, and his member throbbed against the older woman’s slender hand. The promise made Izumi blush with a smile, and she let her eyes drift down, looking at her own figure. She was nowhere near as slender or as fit as Korro’s other wives, but for her age she wasn’t at all unpleasant; with large breasts that age had been good to, and hips that were slightly wide but still soft and warm to hold. Idly she let her eyes drift to her stomach, and she studied it for a moment before gazing up at Korro with a smile on her lips.

“Maybe tonight I can just pretend.” She whispered, and with that she drew forward, slipping one of her legs up and over the Avatar’s waist. Her hand kept a firm grip on Korro’s shaft as she mounted him; the robe hanging around her body as she slid up into his lap. She held herself up for the moment, and used her hand to tease the tip of Korro’s cockhead against her sex, letting them both hold off on the big moment for just a little bit longer. Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses and Izumi smirked softly, whispering once more before she let herself lower. “Your wife wants you inside, dear Korro.”

With that she pulled herself down, and Korro clenched his teeth as he felt his thick, throbbing length slip into the Fire Lord’s warm entry. She was tight; perhaps not like Suyin, but still remarkably so for her age. Each inch of him was soon pressed on all sides by her velvet grip, and together they gave a moan that was mixed with joy at their current pleasures, but a touch of sadness at the reality of the impending morning. She was not Korro’s wife; nor could she ever be. Pretending was fun, but it certainly wasn’t permanent. Regardless, Korro opened his eyes and gazed at the elegant woman riding him; garbed in half a robe and looking as majestic and as beautiful as ever.

“Your husband’s all yours tonight, Izumi.” The words slipped from Korro’s mouth as he drifted forward, and their naked bodies came close as Izumi leaned against him. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss and their tongues danced madly together, Izumi’s sex tightening around Korro’s shaft as she heard him offer himself in such intimate fashion. She began to thrust slowly and sweetly at first, her ample, bare breasts resting against Korro’s exposed chest and her sex squeezing his length with fierce, stubborn desire. Instantly their lovemaking had begun, their hands reaching out for each other and their sexes joined in a warm, wet embrace. Words left them once more after they played with words that hadn’t ever been spoken between them, instead falling into the language of sex and pleasure that had always worked for them in their friendly evenings together.

Izumi’s old, yet fit frame bounced into Korro’s lap, each motion she made sending waves of pleasure through them both. For the older woman the delight of a young man’s thick, throbbing cock inside of her was a joy she could barely describe. Each thrust of him slipping in against her walls was another visit to her younger years, and Korro had a way unlike any other of making Izumi feel as beautiful and desirable as she had ever been. For Korro, the older woman showed him the raw emotion and desire she showed nobody else. The people sometimes found Fire Lord Izumi to be cold and calculating; a good woman but a stubbornly stern and strict one. Only before Korro did her exterior melt into the hungry, horny heart of a teenage girl with more emotions and sexual desires than outlets. She crashed into his lap with furious desire, and all the while they kissed in raw lust, their tongues dancing while Korro filled the woman with his thick, stubborn length.

When he finally came he didn’t dare pull free; and the rush of his cream was enough to send Izumi into screaming lust. Their lips broke as the kiss ended, and Korro’s cock twitched inside of the woman’s tight walls, releasing a torrent of his cream into the Fire Lord’s sex. Had she been younger, he would’ve made her rich with child, but for the evening all they could do was pretend and all Izumi could do was relish in the warm feeling that filled her belly. They remained connected together for some time; Izumi’s silk-covered body laying against Korro’s, their sweat connecting their flesh while she let her head rest to the young man’s chest. Both left gasping, and both left only momentarily fulfilled. It wasn’t long before they craved more, and they drew each other to new heights of arousal through kissing, stroking, and the promised whisper from Korro that he’d not stop taking his older lover until he passed out from exhaustion, or she did.

Over the course of the next few hours, Korro made good on his word and Fire Lord Izumi pushed herself to new lengths of desire for a woman of her age. It wasn’t long after she first mounted Korro for his first release inside of her that she slid off of him, hungry to service him with her mouth. She took him in long, thick strokes while wearing her glasses, and as the moments passed and Korro’s moans and whimpers turned into grunts of release and joy, her lenses soon became smeared with sweat, spit, and the sudden burst of a second release. She continued sucking him long after; spending time licking against his sack and nibbling his thighs, much like he had done to her previously that night. When she looked up at Korro with cum against her face and coated on her lenses, she gave a sudden, joyful laugh before giving him a show of cleaning it all. Fingers spooned the white cream into her mouth before she pulled her glasses off and smeared her warm, wet tongue over the lenses, slurping them clean so she didn’t waste a drop.

Afterwards she was hungry for more of him, and Korro soon found himself mounted by her once more, albeit much higher up. Izumi was left holding a tight grip on the headboard as she straddled Korro’s face and rode it like he was a steed carrying her into battle, each thrust of her hips smearing her scent against Korro’s face and forcing his tongue to drive deeper against her. Inwardly she hoped to send the Avatar home with the scent of her pussy on his hair and the taste of her cum on his lips; a small reminder to his lucky, lucky wives of the woman that had claimed him first.

As the evening continued the two showered each other in lusty affections, their bodies eventually naked save for the sheen of sweat. Glasses had been tossed to the side and a silk robe laid discarded, as well as Korro’s suit he had been so desperate to get out of. The room was filled with the sound of their hungry unions, each time they joined the moment getting more and more intense. They claimed each other in positions that tested Izumi’s age and Korro’s creativity, and each time the Avatar made sure to press his cream into one of the older woman’s holes. She held nothing back; letting him take her any way he desired, and nothing was forbidden. From time to time they would take short breaks, though Izumi could only lay naked and sweaty at Korro’s side for so long before the cum drooled out of her ass and sex, reminding her of the pleasures he had just given her. It didn’t take long before she was sucking him back to life once more, and offering herself to be driven into the sheets. She called him husband and he called her wife through the evening; often amidst the richest and most desire-filled screams, and by the time Korro was making good on his promise of passing out from exhaustion, Izumi was not far behind.

The two collapsed together in a sweat-laced heap, the room rich with the scent of their coupling and both of their bodies worn and spent. Izumi had claimed more loads from Korro than ever before, and she had taken them in all three of her holes. She’d be sore in the morning, but moreover, she’d be satisfied. At least for a little while.

They fell asleep with Izumi laying against Korro’s chest, their hands tight together and their fingers interlocked, refusing to let go. The last thing Korro saw before his eyes drifted close was the sight of Izumi’s gray hair just underneath his jawline, sweaty but masking the sight of a woman that was absolutely glowing in post-orgasmic bliss.

 

When morning came, Korro was drawn awake by the smell of tea. A delicious scent that escaped him most of the time, but still resonated deep inside of his mind as something permanently connected to joyous mornings with Fire Lord Izumi. Sure enough, as he let his head turn to the side he found the woman sitting nearby at the edge of the bed, nursing a small cup of tea. Izumi’s hair was a bit of a mess; the long gray locks a tangled mess around her features, giving her a dishevelled look that not even her gold rimmed glasses could fix. She had slipped into Korro’s dress shirt from the previous night, the only garment she wore as she sat with her back resting against the headboard; her long, bare legs stretched out on the mattress beside Korro.

“Good morning, Avatar Korro.” The Fire Lord spoke with a small smile, noticing the young man’s eyes fluttering upon her. She made a small attempt to brush back her hair to pull it away from her glasses, but it was mostly a lost cause. She took another small sip of her tea, and gestured to the nearby nightstand, where a small tray waited with more of it for Korro. “It’s fresh. I know how much you love it.”

Korro smiled sleepily, and as he tried to blink himself fully awake he breathed in a rich scent of the smell flowing into the room. It was a bold flavor that he had come to know purely through Izumi, a blend that she brought with her during each of her visits. She always brought him extra to make after she had left, but it never lasted quite long enough. Recently he had begun saving just a quarter cup of it in a tight jar, and on nights when he needed an escape he would uncork it and take a deep breath, thinking of the woman that would be amongst his wives were their situations different.

“Smells wonderful.” Korro smiled as he drew himself up, his naked frame moving to rest against the headboard. He dropped an arm around Izumi’s shoulders as the woman leaned against him, offering him her own cup to draw a sip from. One drink later and Korro’s eyes were having a much easier time opening, his smile warm and sweet as he held the older woman close. “Your great uncle’s recipe, right?”

Izumi simply nodded with a smile, and let her cheek rest to Korro’s bare chest. The morning after was always a bittersweet affair; laced with the joy of their reunion with the knowledge they’d soon be parting. As Korro took another drink Izumi let a hand lower down to his lap, smoothing her fingers over his thigh and teasing along his flesh. If all went as it usually did she’d be fondling his sex before too long; but before her desires got the better of her the two were afforded a sweet moment of peaceful bliss.

“I’ve been thinking about your situation.” Izumi finally spoke, and quirked a brow as she regarded Korro. He gazed back, studying the woman’s eyes through the lenses of her glasses, and giving her an inquisitive look until she clarified. “About the children. You won’t have the time to teach all of them bending, you know. Opal and the Bei Fong women can teach your Airbending and Earthbending children when you’re not available, but what happens when one of them gives birth to a Waterbender? Or a Firebender?”

Korro blinked in surprise; his expression marked only as he took a slow, curious sip of his tea.

“I...hadn’t thought of that.” He admitted finally, his cheeks darkening. He was a good father, but the older woman’s experience in the matter eclipsed his own by a factor of ten. She chuckled a little as she rested against him, and let her fingers tap softly over his thigh. “Did you think of any ideas?”

“You’re going to need tutors for them both.” Izumi continued, and leaned forward, letting Korro draw the cup of tea to her lips for a tiny sip. “I know several reliable Firebenders I could recommend, but I’m not sure about Waterbenders. Perhaps Kya can assist you?”

“Tenzin’s sister?” Korro arched a brow, and tapped his chin in thought. “Maybe. You think she’d be willing to come to Republic City just to teach my child?”

“You are the Avatar, after all.” Izumi smirked, and shrugged. “All of our lives are connected to that, and to you. Think it over; it’s just a thought. It’s never too early to think about the unexpected things, Korro, that’s part of what being a parent is about. I believe in what you’re doing, but every child is going to bring new complications. I’m glad you have your wives to assist you, but I think you’ll be surprised at how quickly things can get out of hand. Especially when they get older.” She chuckled a little bit, and laid her head against Korro’s chest once more. A coy smile spread on her lips as she curled in, and her fingers finally found their true destination, teasing against Korro’s sack. “Just wait until they’re old enough to sleep with women my age. That’s when they’ll really get themselves into trouble.”

Korro laughed a bit, and drew his lips forward to once more sip the family’s secret tea recipe. He closed his eyes as he felt his length twitch underneath Izumi’s attentions, slowly drawing back to life as the experienced older woman let her digits dance across his length.

“...thanks for the tea.” He whispered quietly, a soft smile playing on his lips. “There’s always just enough to remember you with.”

Izumi blushed with a nod, and drew up to press a kiss to the Avatar’s cheek. The young boy she had ushered into being a man, and the one she would always be there for as a fellow parent, a fellow leader, and a loving friend.

Never more, but always just enough. Just like the tea.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	12. Prison Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you've been wondering when we'd get around to one of the most prominent women in LoK, eh? Well, wait no more! For too long, Lin has let her past hesitations hold her back...hold her back from something truly exciting and thrilling.

Legacy of Korro  
Chapter 12: Prison Walls  
-By Drace Domino

It was the Avatar’s duty to bring balance to the world, and to help those in need. Often, it was a goal Avatar Korro could accomplish through diplomacy and goodwill; most people were generally decent and simply lacked the balance that Korro could bring into their lives. Even those that others found irredeemable, like Kuvira, sometimes needed just a small nudge in the right direction. As the Avatar, it was Korro’s responsibility to give those nudges when they were needed. Or, much more rarely, it was his task to use a firmer hand.

“Chief, get down!” Korro’s voice rose above the battlefield as his arms launched forward, wrists locking into place as the elements twisted around him. A sudden tendril of water rose from the nearby lake; towering thirty feet high and as thick as a tree before it whipped forward like the flailing tentacle of an octopus. Chief Beifong narrowly ducked just in time, though the Triad goons they were fighting in the street weren’t so lucky. As soon as the three goons had been launched backwards by Korro’s sweeping attack, Chief Beifong flew into action, the older woman’s stern expression locked into place as she charged.

Korro stood back for the moment, watching Lin work with a small smile on his face. True to the Beifong name Lin was hard as steel and incredibly tough; even more athletic and fit than her half-sister, and with the dagger sharp reflexes one needed to be the chief of police in Republic City. Lin’s police coils flew towards the Triad members and in short order she had locked them down; snapping their bodies against the ground to stun them before forming cages of stone around their hands and feet. Once Korro had given her the opening Lin exploited it to full advantage, her sculpted frame working with precision, efficiency, and focus.

Suyin and Opal were beautiful women; with wonderful curves and a grace of feminine sweetness. Lin lacked their femininity, but she replaced it with a stubborn determination that had taken decades to forge. As Korro watched the Chief effortlessly launch the three Triad members into the nearest police car, he could only smile with his arms folded across his chest, leaning casually against the side of a nearby wall. Lin lacked femininity, but she didn’t lack beauty. Anyone that couldn’t see that simple fact was simply blind to something glorious.

“That’s the last of them.” Chief Beifong responded gruffly as she approached Korro once more, hitching her hands against her waist as she looked to the young Avatar. A line of sweat had collected at the Chief’s brow, but considering the marathon battle they had just endured Korro wasn’t surprised. In the past half hour they had fought a dozen members of the Triad, and had chased the last there halfway across the city until they inevitably fell. Lin scowled as she glanced back at the police car, watching as her men locked things up to prepare to deliver the day’s catch. “You’d think that after everything Republic City’s been through that this kind of thing would stop.”

“Some people can’t be helped, Chief.” Korro addressed her as Chief out of respect, and gave her a small nod. “No matter what efforts we make, they’ll still look for the easy way out. That’s why we’re here; to help protect the people that get caught in that.” In many ways, their duties were the same. It was easy to pass off the efforts of men and women like Lin that had merely a city under their watch; after all, the Avatar had two worlds to maintain. In the past, even Korro himself had diminished the accomplishments of people like Chief Beifong, though he recognized those as the egotistical failings of a young man that had a lot of growing up to do. A chuckle came to his lips as he remembered Lin and himself glaring at each other from across her interrogation room, and how childishly stubborn they had responded to each other in that moment.

A lot had changed. They had changed.

“C’mon, I’ll give you a ride back home.” Lin shrugged her shoulders and gestured towards her Satomobile; a police issue car that had been modified from the original Future Industries designs. It was much more open than the regular Satomobile, it had no doors or windows in the front, two-seat cab, and its backseat was replaced with a portable cell for transporting troops. The cell was empty thanks to the efforts of the other officers, and as Lin walked over towards it she jumped into the driver’s seat, taking the wheel as she waited for Korro to join her. “Sorry you got mixed up in all of this today.”

“I was happy to help, Lin.” Came Korro’s simple reply as he dropped down beside her, stretching out in the comfortable car. “I heard the sirens and thought I could lend a hand; I knew what I was getting into.”

He gave Lin a small smile, to which the Chief responded with her typical stern and gruff nod. She didn’t smile much, but it was still easy to tell when Lin was pleased. She was sometimes less of a woman and more of a force of nature; channeling the legend of her mother from the cold glare of her eyes to the effortless way she swayed rock and metal. While they drove the Avatar found himself studying her; his eyes drifting to the scars against the older woman’s cheek, and to the frame of her fit figure contained within the metallic armor of her force. While the Satomobile rolled through the city streets Korro found his mind wandering, and before too long he pointed to a side road, calling for Chief Beifong to make a turn.

“That way, Chief.” He looked to her with a smile, and at her confused expression he simply gave her a comforting smile. “You know that old road that overlooks the park, the one that no one uses since the trains started running again? Park there for a while, I want to talk to you.”

Lin responded with her usual sour expression and cold, hard stare.

“I’m extremely busy today.” She grumbled, tightening her fists against the wheel. Regardless, she made the turn as asked, and before long the Satomobile’s ride grew bumpy as they rolled onto the unpaved, rocky road before then. With a scowl Lin released the wheel for just a second, held her palms out, and snapped them down. As she did the road smoothed, and the bumpy ride became far easier. “I don’t have time to talk about old times, if that’s what you’re planning.”

“I swear, it isn’t.” Korro laughed a little, and leaned back in the passenger’s seat, smiling over at his old acquaintance. “It’s important, Chief, I promise.”

“Hrm.” Chief Beifong grunted, and continued to drive.

 

It was a few moments later that the Satomobile was sitting at the edge of a lonely road, overlooking Republic City’s central park. The evening was already growing dark with the sun slowly slipping down behind the horizon, but there was still light enough to see the peace of the park beyond, thanks in part by the subtle glow of the Spirit World that had breached into it. Lin stood with her arms stubbornly folded across her chest, her eyes narrow and her expression stoic and firm while she waited for Korro to speak. The Avatar was much calmer in his demeanor; smiling gently as he moved to step beside the older woman, his hands tucked in against the sides of his hips.

“What was it you wanted, Korro?” Lin finally pushed him in a grumpy tone, a brow arching as she regarded him. “It’s already getting dark out, and I haven’t even begun to finish the paperwork for tod-”

“Chief, how come we never got together?” Korro’s voice was blunt and open, and he looked at the older woman with a casual look. His expression was pleasant and not accusing even despite his words, and he gave the Chief a long, lingering smile that followed his question. “We’ve known each other for years now, and we’ve saved the balance together more than just a few times. How come we never…”

“Never got together?” Lin snapped back, her voice hard and firm as she tightened her arms over her chest. The woman snorted in mild indignation, and jerked her head towards the park to look over it with disinterest. “I support Suyin and Opal’s decision, Korro. That doesn’t mean I want to complete the set.”

Lin was a stubborn woman that was taken to hiding things; keeping her emotions sheltered in and refusing to let them out. Korro could see as she gave her rebuttal that there was something behind the curtain she put up, a twitch to her eye that suggested something underneath her aggression was raw and wounded. The Avatar arched a slender brow as he stepped forward, his expression softening as he spoke to the Chief in a hushed and safe tone.

“It’s not like that.” He assured her simply, and tilted his head to regard her. “I’m genuinely curious. I’ve spent the past few years trying to earn your approval, but you’ve never opened up. Are you that determined to be angry and alone, or do you genuinely not like me?” It was always a possibility; despite all they had done together Korro and Lin had gotten off on the wrong foot. From the very beginning they were at each other’s throats, and even though the days of them snipping at each other were over, a few years of victories and tacit approval didn’t necessarily mean they were destined to be lovers. Korro pressed the issue a little further by taking another slow step towards Lin, trying to catch sight once more of the hesitation hiding in the corner of her eyes.

“Hmph.” Lin was as surly as ever and she tightened her arms across her chest, letting her cold gaze stare down Korro before her eyes drifted off to the side. Her defenses were in full effect; an intimidating glare that was every bit as dangerous as her metal police coils, and a gruff, short voice that could shoot down thoughts and hopes with ease. Just when Korro was about to retract from a failure to track down her worries, Lin finally spoke up once more. “Things were never the right time. First there was Amon, and then your uncle...everything kept coming up.”

“So that was it?” Korro asked, arching a slender brow as he smiled. “That was the only thing making you hesitate, Chief?”

“I’m not some irresponsible kid like you were.” The Chief was quick with a reply, her eyes narrowed as she let her gaze snap back to Korro’s attention. Just like that her boundaries were right back up, and she advanced on Korro with a finger pointing to his chest and a hard glare set in her eyes. “You’re the Avatar. I’m the Chief of Police of Republic City. It would have compromised the public’s faith in us both if we had some sort of fraternization. I kept you at arm’s length for your own protection. I didn’t have the luxury of a fling every six months like Iz-”

She cut herself off for a moment, judging by the look on Korro’s face that she had struck something of a nerve. The briefly pained expression on the Avatar’s face was enough for Lin to calm down some, and her voice continued with a much smoother, softer tone.

“...the fact is we’re two very public figures that lived in the same city. The people trusted us both. Anything between us would compromise that trust.” She spoke with measured patience, making sure not to drift too close to certain hurts again. Finally the woman stepped forward and moved one of her strong hands up, dropping it atop Korro’s shoulder and giving the young man a firm squeeze with a small smile. Her scarred cheek lifted as she gave him a comforting glance, and there was a kindness in her tough eyes that she didn’t show very often. “It wasn’t in the cards for us. Doesn’t mean I never thought about it, or didn’t want it.”

Korro just looked up at her, studying the older woman’s eyes for a long, lingering moment. She looked resolved in her decision, yet the underlying hope that rested behind it all remained. It was enough to merit Korro pressing forward; willing to risk a bit of embarrassment for the potential of years of joy. He stepped up and let his hands drift out, taking the older woman by the waist with a heavy grip. Lin looked stunned for the moment but she didn’t immediately pull away, and as Korro held Lin close to him he could feel the woman’s metal armor, sculpted perfectly to her body, pressed against his own muscular frame. His words were light and soft, a compassionate voice resting deep within him as he spoke.

“Things are different now.” He promised her, and held the Beifong sister close. “You deserve more than an empty apartment after all your hard work.” The temptation riding in Lin’s eyes was intense; and the woman’s face was a mask of conflict as she pondered the Avatar’s words. What he was proposing spoke to a part of her she had worked hard to repress, a part that rested very deep inside that had taken a lot of force and pain to hold back over the years. With every passing year Korro had become more of a man, a stark contrast from the irresponsible kid that once glared at her from across her interrogation table. As his arms tightened about Lin’s frame he drew even closer, his nose drifting near the older woman’s cheek while he whispered to her in another encouraging promise. “You deserve to be happy too, Chief.”

Lin’s face twisted as she struggled to refuse, and finally her hands came up to press on the Avatar’s shoulders, pushing back a bit. She only managed to get away by a few inches; but it was enough for her to look at Korro without the feel of his breath rolling against her cheek. Her eyes focused on the young man for a long moment, studying his features before offering as good an argument as she could muster to preserve their distance.

“You...already have a great many responsibilities. You don’t need another woman to take up your ti-”

With Lin’s valid arguments gone, Korro knew that the woman was grasping out of fear and unfounded worry. She was comfortable being alone because it was safer than putting herself out there, and for all of Lin Beifong’s strengths she had succombed to a moment of cowardice. He helped her through it by suddenly jerking her forward, and pressing his mouth hotly against her own.

Kissing a woman like Chief Beifong without her expressed desire was a dangerous concept. She was, after all, the daughter of one of history’s most dangerous women, and she had inherited a lot from her mother. A small part of Korro was ready to be flipped into the air on metal coils and launched into the park below, and if that was to be the case, he was prepared for it. But he let himself lean forward, kissing Lin slow and steady, counting on the fact that Lin was as tired of being alone as he was of watching her suffer.

As luck would have it, he had guessed correctly. The Chief pressed back into him shortly after the shock wore off, and her strong, thin fingers moved up to wrap around the Avatar’s shirt collar, pulling him in and sealing their kiss a bit tighter. Her lips were firm but still somewhat inexperienced; it had been a long, long time since she had kissed anyone with passion and desire in her heart. It was a stark contrast to Suyin’s delightful level of mature experience, or Izumi’s sheer authority and presence. Of all of the older women that blessed Avatar Korro’s life, Lin was, at the same time, the strongest and the weakest. The only one that could resist her emotions for years on end, and yet the only one that kissed him with girlish nervousness behind her lips.

It was like kissing Opal for the first time, and Korro smiled at the family resemblance. His arms tightened around Lin while their lips parted, and before long Lin was trembling at the touch of the Avatar’s tongue smoothing against her own. It wiggle into her mouth and slid gently across her, tasting her for a long, savory moment as the two kissed in newfound passion. Lin’s otherwise strong and stubborn frame leaned delicately against Korro’s own, and while one of her hands slid up into his dark hair to caress his locks, the other moved to stroke over his cheek in simple adoration. When the kiss ended and Korro still hadn’t been launched into the park by Chief Beifong’s impressive powers, the Avatar just gave a soft laugh and pressed their foreheads together in a moment of sweet appreciation.

“So you agree with me.” He mused with a smile, and despite all of her barriers and walls, Lin gave a small, sweet laugh. She gave Korro a small nod; rubbing her forehead lightly to his own, and when she spoke her voice was laced with emotion and tenderness.

“I think...I’ve been on my own long enough.” She finally admitted, and her gaze drifted over towards her nearby police car. A rush of excitement went through her, and her eyes narrowed on it as an idea sprung to her mind. “And I don’t want to wait for another second.”

 

The back of the Satmobile slammed shut, and Lin fell back into the seat normally meant for prisoners. Korro was already upon her in the tight confines of the rear of her car, leaning over her and resting a knee on the seat, their lips locked together in a swirl of wild passion. While they kissed Lin’s hands were tugging and jerking at Korro’s clothing; eagerly attempting to strip the Avatar down to have his bare frame to herself.

The momentum that Lin had taken off with had surprised Korro somewhat. She had gone from hesitation to merely nervous, and now thrown into the moment with a reckless, wild desire he hadn’t fully anticipated. As his shirt was torn from his shoulders the older woman’s hands were already exploring; drawing her nails down his muscled chest and leaving scratch marks against the Avatar’s dark flesh. She wasn’t quite as ferocious as Kuvira when she was in a demanding mood, but it was certainly a surprise given Lin’s hesitations earlier. Korro couldn’t help but muse with a smirk that all of Lin’s walls and barriers weren’t necessarily to protect her, but to protect whoever she decided she wanted.

Korro stood while Lin sat comfortably on the seat, working her hands against his pants to let them fall around his knees. She was still in her full police attire by the time his cock came free, and without a moment of hesitation the Chief pulled her hands to it and brought the shaft to her mouth. With her eyes closed and a glowing hue to her cheeks she took Korro’s cock against her lips, pulling her mouth down his length in warm, wet, joyous strokes. No foreplay. No pausing. It had been something Lin had craved for years, and she clearly wasn’t going to let it dangle out of her reach for any longer. Korro’s back instantly went tense as the other woman’s mouth closed over his head; pleasure rocketing through his body as she showed him a technique she hadn’t used in over ten years. To hold himself up Korro reached his hands out to both sides; his fingers wrapping around the bars in the windows, and his eyes gazing outside to make sure they were far from the prying eyes of others. Every now and again he could see someone down in the center of the park, but for the most part the police car was the perfect cover for their undercover encounter.

Lin continued to suck the Avatar in her full garb, her legs spread as she held him close, keeping his lap near her face. Her hands explored while she worked him; sometimes teasing the muscles of his legs while sometimes enjoying his back, and every now and again she paid particular attention to his sack or shaft, letting her hand caress it with a surprisingly delicate touch. All the while her mouth moved up and down along his length, smearing him with spit and sending noticeable goosebumps up and down Avatar Korro’s body. She wasn’t as knowledgeable about how to work a man’s length as her sister, but in the moment that was a good thing. Eagerness and inexperience combined to make something rather enjoyable: a huge, spit-covered mess.

Korro looked down to see that mess covering Lin’s cheeks, some of it spread across her face nearing her eye, and a noticeable wet glaze over the scars on her cheek. A blemish that Korro knew she hated, and yet one he found utterly irresistible as he watched the older woman wildly service him. Her hands had moved to wrap around his base; holding him stiff and erect while she bobbed her head up and down, each thrust making spit swing from Korro’s rod and splash either on Lin’s face, throat, or the sculpt of her metal armor. As she worked she looked up at him, her firm, hard eyes gazing into Korro’s, the moment resonating in her for how much she had craved for it. The taste of Avatar Korro’s shaft, the joy of being somewhere private and alone with him. She had wanted it for far too long, and finally it was hers to enjoy.

“Mmm...Lin, if you don’t slow down, it…” The warning from Korro wasn’t an idle threat; the sudden service from the elder Beifong sister was shocking him down to his very core. He had always been fond of her, and had always wondered “what it,” but the knowledge that it was truly happening sent Korro into fits of spasming joy. His muscles were tight as he clenched his fists around the bars of the windows, and he let his thick, throbbing length continue to be taken in messy strokes by a woman twice his age. Despite his warning that his moment was approaching, Lin didn’t even slow down her pace. Her eyes locked on his and she continued with force and glee, her tongue flailing and her mature lips sealed around the Avatar’s trembling length.

Korro didn’t release the bars in the windows until his climax came, and it wasn’t to stop the moment from happening. He could feel his member twitching and his cock begin to spasm, but before Lin received a taste of the Avatar’s seed Korro’s hands moved swiftly to her hair and the length of his shaft. In quick order he pulled the older woman’s hair and twisted her head to the side, baring her scarred cheek as he started to pump himself to release. Lin gasped in trembling, aroused emotion as she felt the hot spray of Korro’s cum against the most hated part of her body, and she shivered in meaningful arousal as he slowly painted her. Rope after rope of thick, white cream covered the older woman’s red flesh, and after a moment or two one couldn’t even tell that she had been marked so long ago by her sister’s unfortunate timing. Some of it drooled down the Chief’s face to the sculpt of her armor below, but when she looked up at Korro with a blush lining her features, half of her face was still coated in the sticky substance that refused to slide away.

“I’ve wanted to do that for years.” Korro grinned as he took a step back, and suddenly drove his hands forward. With grace and precision he drew on Suyin’s metalbending teachings, and Lin’s uniform came apart at the seams before falling harmlessly to the sides of the cop car. Every bit of metal was pulled from the woman’s frame, including the metal bindings in her cloth uniform, which quickly stripped the woman down to nearly nothing. By the time Korro was finished bending her clothes aside the older woman laid there in a bra and panties, boring, gray military fair that Korro nonetheless found irreproachably sexy.

Lin’s body was magnificent for a woman of her age. She was muscled and tone thanks to a lifetime of training, and her workaholic personality had ensured that there was no fat or softness to her presence. Kuvira was a thicker and more muscular specimen, but Lin drifted somewhere between Kuvira and her sister, mixing grace and precision with blunt force and sharp angles. Her breasts were larger than her sisters, and as she watched Korro with hungry eyes she was reaching behind her, unclasping her bra to release them to the open air. When they came free Korro’s gaze fell on Lin’s large areolas, each marked with a tiny, precise nipple squarely in the center.

While Lin started to slip out of her panties Korro drew forward, and moved his hand to Lin’s cumstained cheek. He used a thumb to smear the white cream away from her scars and towards her lips, ushering it towards a mouth that opened on instinct to take it. As the older woman slipped out of her tight fitting panties Korro fed her spoonful after spoonful of his cream, their eyes locked as he cleaned the mess away from her scar, and the older woman savoring each taste of him before swallowing it down.

Korro’s hands soon moved down, and he took ahold of Lin’s thin waist to draw her back up to her bare feet. She stood in the back cab of her police car, roughly in the same position Korro had just been in between the two barred windows. With a small smirk Korro took Lin’s hands and guided them up to the bars, knowing that very soon, she’d need the extra grip. The older woman’s face was lined with a dark blush as the young man drifted behind her, his hands pressing down the slope of her sculpted shoulders and over her trip, fit waist. Finally they ended on either side of Lin’s firm rear, and he pushed himself against her, rubbing the length of his shaft up and down between either side of her rear.

The action drug her cheeks against his shaft, and Lin shivered a bit from the feel. It let her know just how big Korro was, and just how deep he’d be going inside of her very, very soon. Even though he had just came across her cheek he was already throbbing and hard again, and as he pushed against her from behind the woman’s hands tightened around the bars, whimpering in a soft, seductive voice.

“I want you like Suyin gets to have you.” She whispered at last, a blush on her face betraying her often stubborn personality. She licked her lips in anticipation as she glanced back at Korro, and a shy glance offered a small question, one that richly resonated with her desire to be a part of Korro’s ever-growing family. “When was...the last time you and she-”

“This morning.” Korro responded with a smile, and took ahold of his shaft at the base. He guided his cockhead against Lin’s tight folds, and as he started to push inside he offered her the story with a soothing tone to his voice. “We share a huge shower, and a giant bed. Every morning me and the others take our time...making love, just enjoying each other.” Lin was incredibly tight; a combination of her lack of experience in the past ten years, and her impressive, muscular physique. Lin’s breath caught in her throat but she didn’t cry out just yet, even as another few inches of Korro’s thick, imposing length pushed inside her tight walls.

“You should join us tomorrow morning.” Korro whispered as he slipped inside of her deep, moving until he could feel the tip of his cockhead rest against her innermost walls. He hilted her, and the two remained frozen in place; Lin’s fingers white-knuckled around the bars in the windows, and Korro’s grip resting on the woman’s waist. Their knees were both locked, and the two remained standing as Korro kept his entire length inside of Lin’s sex from behind. “Suyin’s mentioned you. Opal, too. We all want you to be a part of the family.”

Lin’s cheeks were red and vibrant, and she pondered the implications. Sex with her sister and her niece? The two had already entered into an incestuous affair with each other, did the inclusion of the elder Beifong sister make it better or worse? Ultimately, with Korro’s length deep inside of her, Lin knew there was only one answer to his request. She simply nodded before biting down on her bottom lip, locking herself in place as she prepared to be claimed. Korro just smiled, and drifted forward long enough to kiss the Beifong woman on the cheek, his lips lingering there for a moment before slowly pulling back.

“Good.” He whispered, and from there he began to take her. The Satomobile rocked back and forth as Korro began to thrust his hips, each motion pushing his thick, piercing length deep into the older woman’s folds. She was amazingly tight and intensely wet in the moment, and Korro’s thick length pulled delightfully at her folds each time he drew out to nearly the tip. It didn’t take long for Lin’s stoic resolve to break down, and soon the small frame of the metal cab was filled with the echoes of her moans, her head hanging down between her shoulderblades and her grip still tight and fierce on the bars of the windows. She was holding on because she needed to at that point; it wasn’t too long after Korro’s cock slid inside of her that she had lost the ability to stay standing by the merit of her legs alone.

As Korro claimed the older woman one of his hands drifted forward and into her short, dark hair; taking a fistful of it and pulling her backwards, making Lin arch her back towards him. He pulled in close to kiss her hotly against the mouth once more, holding the older woman in the uncomfortable position just long enough for their tongues to dance and share each other’s flavor again. Lin was left gasping and whimpering into the kiss, and when her head fell forward again Korro pressed both hands into her waist, holding tight as he prepared to press into her harder. With his resolve set and the passions between them higher than ever, Korro pounded his hips against Lin’s rear, each thrust taking his length to new heights of pleasure inside of Lin’s warm, wet hole. All of the Beifong girls had a drastically different pussy; and he was looking forward to learning Lin’s as well as he had picked up the finer intricacies of her niece and sister’s.

Lin’s eyes shot open and she gave a sudden howl of delight as she felt her lower half suddenly lift up from the ground; Korro’s arms hooking underneath her stomach and lifting her feet up. She still needed to hold herself up by the window bars but she was stretched out much straighter now; her waist aligned with Korro’s and her legs bent; the back of her feet facing the ceiling. Her teeth locked into a tight clench as Korro continued having her in the new position, taking the opportunity to let his cock crash into her deeper and harder, each thrust making the woman and car alike squeal and squeak with the efforts of his motions.

When Korro came it was a result of Lin’s own twitching climax, and the sight of the woman fully lost in a delightful pleasure. Her eyes were open and her mouth was agape, lines of drool falling past her lips to the floor of the cab, just as trails of her moisture seeped out of her wet, horny sex. The fierce grip of her walls became just too much for Korro to bare, and when he released he made sure not to do it until he was as deep inside of Lin’s walls as he could possibly be. He held the woman tight against his lap as his cock twitched and spasmed, and Lin’s grip around the metal bars grew so tight they began to bend under her powers, responding to her quaking emotion and the rush of sexual delight filling her. Warmth and joy rushed into her sex, crashing against the walls of her womb and spreading through her belly. She was too old to bear a child for the Avatar; she knew that much, but she was not too old to enjoy the rush of his seed into her stomach, or the feel of how it drizzled out of her used and happy sex.

After the moment Lin slipped to the floor; her fingers unwrapping around the bars and her body slinking to the cold metal ground of the police cab. She was trembling and twitching, sitting in a pool of spit and spunk that drooled out of her sex, and she gazed up with Korro with her body sweat-lined and strong. With the naked Avatar standing just above her she almost immediately drifted forward, and before long Korro was shivering with the older woman nibbling lovingly against the side of his cock; letting his aftermax drizzle out, landing against her muscular chest and stomach. As she worked his member her eyes flashed at his own, and Korro could only smile at what a difference a few hours could make.

She wasn’t afraid anymore, and those barriers had long since gone. The Chief of Republic City was sitting naked on the floor, eagerly servicing a man half her age while his cream drooled out of her hole. A few hours ago, she would’ve scoffed at the idea and hidden in her self-built walls, refusing to let herself feel joy on the level she was just then. Korro just let his hand drift down into Chief Beifong’s hair, and he eased the tip of his head back into her mouth, letting the older woman obediently and readily suck on it.

He didn’t know how he’d tell Suyin about the surprise that’d be waiting for her tonight, but he knew she’d enjoy it. The bed would be a little smaller from now on, but their family would be all the stronger for it.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	13. Proud Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single night's stay at the Southern Water Tribe brings Korro even closer with one of the most important women in his life; his own mother.

Legacy of Korro  
Chapter 13: Proud Mother  
-By Drace Domino

The trip was meant to be uneventful; consisting of just a single night’s stay in the Southern Water Tribe. With Opal’s twins due within the month Korro’s mother, Senna, had made the decision to join her son for a while to help him and the other wives tend to the ever-growing number of children. The little ones were getting into everything, and with more babies on the way every pair of capable hands was useful. Most of the women at the mansion were carrying their own children, the sole exception being Lin.

While Opal would certainly be the first to give birth, the next few months after would see a steady influx of more children in the household. Kuvira and Suyin were starting to noticeably show, and recently Asami had let Korro know happy news of her own. With young Kyoshi and Aang nearly ready to begin their true training in bending, the efforts of the large family were about to be stretched. The pregnant wives would eventually need tended to during their later trimesters, and none of them felt that maids or servants were an appropriate way to raise a family.

The solution for Senna to live with them for a few months was a simple one to come across, and Korro had gone all out preparing a room for his mother. She’d be staying on the far end of the mansion away from the bedroom, simply to make certain things as comfortable as possible for her. She had arched a curious brow when Korro had first explained to her his living situation, but it was hard to fault a decision that brought so many remarkable, respectable women into his life. Besides, grandchildren! It was hard for Senna to find fault in Korro’s unusual arrangement once she took in the knowledge of how many grandchildren she’d soon have to fawn over.

The older woman waited in a clearing at the Southern Water Tribe, bundled up in the thick parkas traditional to her clan. It had been a particularly cold winter and for several long months the skies weren’t acceptable for airships or sky bison, and even with waterbenders on board frozen lakes and rivers could be tricky to navigate by ship. As a result, the aging Senna hadn’t seen her son in far too long, and she was eagerly awaiting the moment they’d set eyes on each other again. Her warm, kindly features were lined with a red blush as she saw her son’s airship finally break through the clouds, partly from anticipation and partly from the chill of the wind. When the vehicle finally landed and the large propellers came to a slow, lazy stop Senna stepped forward, watching with shining eyes as the stairs began to descend from the side platform.

The first one out was her son, and Senna beamed at the sight of him. He was wise enough to dress for the weather, wearing a parka not unlike her own, with thick mittens covering his hands and tall leather boots for the deep snow. He held his luggage across his back in a tall leather duffel bag, and as he stood in the airship’s doorway his eyes tracked down the sight of his supportive, loving mother. The two shared a joyous glance before Korro made his way down the stairs, eagerly moving to join Senna’s side.

“Korro!” Senna’s arms were held up high and inviting, bringing her son into a tight, loving embrace. In true mother fashion she refused to let go, and even after they had been hugging for nearly a minute, her arms were just as hard as ever. The warmth of their bodies was shared as they pressed tight together, and Korro’s duffel dropped to the floor as he drew his mother close.

“Mom, I missed you.” He murmured, and squeezed her back to show his dedication and love. The older woman was just how he had remembered her; soulful eyes with small age lines underneath, the kindest smile had had ever seen, and a mature grace that carried her with quiet dignity. It likely wasn’t a coincidence that Korro found himself so drawn towards magnificent older women like Izumi and Suyin; for many years the most important woman in his life had been the beautifully aged one that raised him.

“You too, sweetie.” Senna cooed as she finally found herself the strength to pull away, her hands moving up to Korro’s parka. She pulled his hood back and tilted her head, looking at his hair with a thoughtful expression on her face. “You look good, son! But we’ll need to do something about these…” She moved a hand up and loosely gripped Korro’s beaded braid; a line of weathered stones that were scuffed and damaged from countless battles. “We’ll get you some new ones before we leave tomorrow! And I made a big home cooked meal for you! And you can tell me all about my grandchildren, and my daughters in law, and…” The older woman hadn’t taken long to find her focus, beaming as she started to pull Korro away. The Avatar barely had enough time to pick up his bag before she drug him away from the clearing, headed back to her warm, comfortable home.

Korro just beamed, the joy on his mother’s face a wonderful reward for a long, cold trip. He followed happily behind her until they stepped foot inside his childhood home, and the warmth of a fire met him at the same time as the wonderful scent of a delicious meal. Instantly he could feel his stomach rumble and the Avatar held a hand to it, grinning as he set his bag down once more and turned to close the door behind him.

“Smells great, Mom.” He offered her with a smile, and pressed a tiny kiss to the side of the older woman’s head once her parka had been stripped away. Her hair had a smooth, familiar scent, the sort of pleasing aroma firmly implanted in some of his happiest childhood memories. The Avatar couldn’t of been happier as he moved to the table, preparing himself to be grilled about life back home over a warm, home cooked stew.

 

Korro grinned throughout the next two hours, answering Senna’s questions as best he could. He knew she was going to have a hundred questions for him, but he hadn’t expected how quickly she would’ve gotten to the core of the issues. Before he knew it Senna went from asking about the health and happiness of his children and wives to inquiring about how the wives got along, or if it was difficult to reforge some of the broken bridges within them. Details on just how certain parties made up certainly weren’t appropriate for the Avatar to tell his mother, and more often than not he found himself smiling warmly and reminding his mother that, as the Avatar, it was natural for him to bring balance.

He told his mother about all of his wives in great detail, boasting with a proud smile about each one. From Kuvira’s stubborn strength to Opal’s warmth and kindness to Asami’s brilliance, there was never a shortage of remarkable things about the women that made up Korro’s family. Senna just watched with a huge, motherly smile as Korro spoke about all of their pregnant states, even going so far as to gesture with his hands about how far along each of them were. At great length the Avatar told his mother about his first two children, about all they had accomplished so far, and how excited he was for Opal to bring twins into his world.

It had been the first time in a while that Korro could sit with his mother over a hot cup of tea and a relaxing evening, and share with her all the joy that had filled his life. It had been a long road to get there with more than just a few wicked rivals thrown into the mix, but in the end he had managed to stay strong and live up to the mantle of the Avatar. No longer young, reckless, and stubborn, Avatar Korro had become a man that could truly make his mother proud. Senna just sat, beaming as he told her about wives and children and all the good being done in Republic City. One leg was folded over the other as she listened, and her chin rested in one of her hands, staring at her son with adoring, sweet eyes. As the hours dwindled Senna found herself curious about more of the logistics of it, and perhaps from nothing more than a willingness to keep their conversation going longer into the evening, she finally posed questions that nagged at the back of her mind.

“So, Korro, I’m curious.” She laughed a little, and sipped her tea shyly. “With all of your wives, how do you sleep? Doesn’t it get crowded?”

Korro burst into laughter, his cheeks darkening from embarrassment. He wasn’t ashamed of his mansion or his family but to talk about it candidly in front of his dear mother was a bit awkward; and he couldn’t hide the blush or the nervousness as he decided to illuminate it for the older woman.

“Big bed. Really big.” He chuckled, and held his hands out as if to imply just how large. “And sometimes it isn’t that crowded if Lin is working late on a case, or Kuvira’s restless and has to go work out in the early mornings.” He left out that, typically, if Kuvira had trouble sleeping at three in the morning she’d simply drag him to the gym and claim him on a weight bench. “It can be a little tight sometime, but we all love each other, so it’s just the right size.”

“Aww.” Senna beamed, her warm eyes closing as Korro answered her. After a moment she stepped up, picking up the empty tea kettle and slowly making her way past her son to the kitchen. “Well, they sound lucky. Really lucky girls.” As she walked by she casually let her fingers drift over Korro’s shoulder, two of them touched at the tip. She drug them from the top of Korro’s bicep slowly across his strong shoulder, only parting his flesh as she rounded his back and graced sweetly up the top of his neck. Afterwards she proceeded into the kitchen with a sweet smile on her face, humming to herself as she started a new pot of tea.

Korro blinked as the words sunk in, and he felt the touch of his mother’s fingers move over his arm through his shirt. To say that the touch was entirely innocent wouldn’t of been accurate; the gentle trace of her digits was something a bit more affectionate than merely a mother teasing her son. Something also laid underneath the surface of her voice; an unspoken hesitation that Korro was just starting to recognize. After dealing with women like Lin and Kuvira who relished hiding their emotions, he was starting to get good at picking up on things when some words were left unsaid.

Korro turned around to watch his mother while she made the tea, and noticed immediately the older woman was bent from the waist as she rummaged in one of her cabinets. Her rump was pushed out in the air, and even through the simple housewife robe the shape of her rear was presented just a few feet away from him. She had a full, motherly figure, neither as slim as Suyin or as muscular as Kuvira, but her curves were simple and sweet, and more importantly, genuine. She was a woman that didn’t hide who she was; and after all, why should she? The mother of the Avatar was a fine handle to have, and it certainly let a woman get away with embracing the natural curves she had been graced with. She had a little extra padding to her hips and stomach, which Korro could tell from how the robe gripped her around the waist. It was somehow relaxing; the soft, rounded shapes of his mother drawing a warm smile from her son’s lips while he watched them.

When Senna straightened back up she held a few more pouches of fresh tea, and idly went about brewing up a new pot. While she waited for the water to heat she turned back to her son, leaning against the side of the cabinets and folding her hands quaintly against her lap. Her eyes were kind as she regarded him, her smile genuine and loving as she studied the boy she was so incredibly proud of.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Korro. That’s all that’s really ever mattered to me.” She beamed. “Don’t get me wrong; I’m glad you’re giving me a lot of grandchildren, but that’s beside the point!” Korro stood up from his chair and worked over to his mother, his cheeks dark at some of the thoughts creeping against his mind. When he stood near and embraced his mother in a loving hug, his intention was to break the conversation and slip away to get some rest. Instead, he found his mother clinging tightly to him with no clear intention of letting go.

“Thanks, Mom. I’m glad to see you again.” He held her close, his mother’s cheek resting to his chest and her arms flat against his back. He let Senna hold him for as long as she liked, but hadn’t really expected just how long that was going to be. She kept close, her chest pressed against Korro’s abdomen, and the mass of her familiar-smelling hair resting just underneath his nose. They held each other for some time, and as Korro felt the warmth of his mother and the gentle curves on the woman’s older frame, his body reacted in natural fashion. He still wasn’t sure just what his mother had meant by some of her words or actions, but his body certainly was.

He was almost positive that his mother had felt his erection pushing against her stomach through the fabric of his pants by the time she pulled away from the hug. She turned back when the hot water started to whistle in the kettle, and instantly Korro found himself missing the presence of the older woman against him. He watched as the woman’s back was turned to him, studying her shape and regarding her a slow, steady throb against his pants. It wasn’t until he finally looked up to the nearby wall that he found confirmation he was desperately seeking.

Hanging in between some oven mitts and cooking utensils there was a large frying pan Senna had used to cook breakfast every day that he could remember. It was well maintained and polished, and as a result in that tender moment it served as a makeshift mirror. Korro watched with eyes wide as he caught sight of his mother’s brief reflection, and in it, he saw everything he suspected. Her cheeks were red from hidden arousal, and she had pinched her lower lip in between her teeth. He had seen that look before; on the face of the sternly stubborn Lin Beifong, or in the eyes of her sister after he had taken Opal for his wife. She had the look of a woman wrapped up in taboo desire, unable to express her cravings openly.

Korro smiled, his heart racing as he saw the reflected look in his dear mother’s eyes. It made the next few moments all the easier, and he stepped forward with confidence in his gait. Senna was working diligently on the tea but her motions stopped dead as she felt Korro behind her, pushing his hard, muscled chest to her back while his hands lowered, moving to grip his mother’s waist. The touch was far from standard mother and son faire, and as he leaned in against the shapely Senna he made sure that the sculpt of his aroused length pushed lightly to her back. He let her feel it, just as he let her hear the slow breath he drew of her hair, followed by the content sigh.

“Mom, I wouldn’t have this wonderful life if it wasn’t for you.” He whispered softly, keeping himself close while Senna’s cheeks darkened. Things were clearly rolling through the older woman’s head, but she tried to maintain with one hand on her tea kettle and the other tightly bunched around a small packet of leaves. “If there’s...anything I can ever do, to show you how much I appreciate it, you’ll let me know, right?”

“Y-Yes, Korro, of course I would.” Senna stammered in response, and though instinct told her to pry away she found herself lingering. The press of Korro’s length against her back was impossible to ignore, and even while she stood there frozen the young man’s hands were drifting around her, smoothing up and over her stomach. She trembled; goosebumps rising on her skin as her heart beat fast, her mind struggling to come to terms with what was happening. Her son, the one and only Avatar, was pressing hard against her, feeling her up with an intimacy that was far from appropriate.

Inappropriate...but very much appreciated. Senna’s lips parted as an involuntary gasp left her, and she found herself leaning back against her son in a gentle acceptance of his affections. From there, Korro’s hands grew slowly more intimate, drifting up and down her stomach and underneath her chest, until finally he ended the dance between them. His head lowered, and while Senna’s cheek tilted upwards to accommodate him, the Avatar’s mouth moved to press a soft, inviting kiss at the edge of his mother’s ear.

Waves of pleasure immediately ran through Senna, abolishing any guilt or hesitations that resided in the older woman’s body. With just a small kiss the tension in the moment was dissolved, and they both knew where things were going to lead. Nothing was said and no speeches were made, simply because they weren’t necessary. They didn’t need to speak about how what they were doing was wrong, because...it wasn’t. As Korro’s lips moved to claim the edge of his mother’s ear, nibbling softly while his warm breath cascaded down her throat, Senna could only smile around a noise of joyous contentment.

“That’s a good start.” She admitted with a blush, and one of her hands lifted to reach up and into Korro’s locks. Her back pressed harder against his muscled frame and she let her eyes close, enjoying the sweet, soft affections that her son was affording her. She had the good sense to move her tea kettle off of the heat for the moment; knowing deep down that in a very short amount of time, she might lack the wisdom to do so.

Korro’s lips teased his mother’s ear for a few long moments, and all the while his hands continued to ensure that there was no lost meanings between them. While one hand held around her stomach the other finally drifted to his mother’s breasts, and he held each large orb in turn, squeezing slowly and rolling the flesh through the fabric of her robe. Senna’s whimpers and gasps grew with each, and just as Korro’s lips left the older woman’s ear he finally spoke in a sweet, sensual voice that cascaded across her tender, dark skin.

“Come with me.” He whispered, and after squeezing one of Senna’s breasts once more, finally pulled away. He took her hand and interlocked their fingers as they walked, leaving behind the pleasant family tea service and moving towards a more exciting reunion.

 

Korro sat on the same bed he grew up in, resting on the edge while he drew his mother down into his lap. Senna straddled her son with their stomachs pressing together, and the older woman wore a look of bashful joy as she was forced to pull her robe up around her waist. Her bare, smooth legs came to rest on both sides of Korro’s lap, the robe pooled around her waist as she straddled him and got comfortable. Instantly she could feel her son’s throbbing length through the fabric of his pants and the thin grace of her own panties, and the pressure only made her cheeks darken while she drew her arms around his shoulders. In return, Korro just beamed at his mother and held his arms about her waist, squeezing her close while their mouths drifted close.

No words were shared as their finally kissed, their lips parting and the barrier between mother and son shattered by the touch of two hungry, curious tongues. They filled each other’s senses with their taste, and a pair of content sighs came from both of them as they found themselves drawing in deeper and deeper. Korro’s tongue was firm and powerful against his mother’s, rolling it from side to side and forcing it to go flat against the roof of her mouth. While they kissed his hands drifted across the older woman’s body through her robe, one hand teasing up the length of her spine while the other simply lowered to the sculpt of her round, soft rear. He pressed his palm tight against it and gave her a hard squeeze, enough for the older woman to break her lips off of Korro’s own amidst a happy laugh.

“Korro!” She admonished him warmly, her eyes nonetheless shining. The woman was practically glowing, showing a radiant joy like she hadn’t for some time. She even drew a hand up, slapping lightly at his chest while she felt her son squeeze fiercely at the round flesh of her rear. “Is that how you handle all those wives, just grab whatever you want?” She couldn’t help but tease him as she let one hand move into his hair, rustling through his locks. Korro just gave a little shrug, his other hand lowering to take his mother in both palms.

“There’s a little more to it than that, but mostly.” He laughed with her, squeezing the older woman from both sides. The two shared a smile as Senna rolled her eyes, and she leaned up to press a sweet kiss against his forehead before starting to pull away.

“Just relax, sweetie.” She cooed with a smile, and her robe fell back around her legs as she drew herself down to her knees. Korro’s legs spread as Senna took a place before him, her hands moving to rest on the inside of his thighs, and her head drawing near the level of his sex. She looked up at her son with a pleased smile on her features, and made a point to let Korro watch as she licked her lips. “You probably miss all of them, I can help you with that.”

It was a flimsy excuse for what she was about to do, and they both knew it as they shared a little smile. In truth, Senna had thought about the moments to come for far too long, ever since Korro had matured into a man. While her hands moved to slowly open the front of his pants and draw out his long, dark length, the memories flooded back into her mind. Long evenings spent thinking about how handsome and strong the Avatar had become, and even a few nights when she lingered in his doorway while he slept, watching him and the slumbering tent in the blankets. She had come close to that moment more than one night, but now, at long last, she held her son’s length in her grip.

Her eyes were opened wide, and Senna marvelled at how warm and thick he felt in her fingers. She felt the occasional throb in his length as both her hands came to smooth around him, and she let one palm lower to help pull free his sack from the restraining fabric of his pants. When her son was fully exposed to her Senna just beamed, her cheeks dark and a hungry, aroused look building in her eyes. Unable to resist after so many years spent wanting, she finally drew forward to claim Korro’s cockhead past her lips.

Senna purred around the taste of her son’s length, and from the very first second that it touched her tongue his flavor flooded her mouth, sending wild shivers down her spine and littering her body with goosebumps. The older woman’s mouth pushed past the mere tip as she started to take him deeper, and Senna’s tongue went flat against the underside of her son’s shaft as she worked her mouth slowly downward. She cradled him with her tongue while her head travelled, and inch by inch Avatar Korro cock worked through his mother’s waiting, eager mouth. Her spit surrounded his shaft and a beautiful warmth flooded through him, sending the Avatar to lean back on his hands, gasping from a sudden, overpowering desire. Both had thrown away any hesitations as Senna knelt there on the floor, working her mouth back and forth her son’s thick, throbbing cock, her hands perched against the inside of both of his powerful thighs. Her motions were slow and sweet for the moment, almost romantic in how they worked over his flesh, and neither one was in any particular hurry. Korro wouldn’t be grabbing his mother’s hair and thrusting mercilessly into her face like in Kuvira’s roughest moments, and Senna wouldn’t be covering herself in spit and mess amidst one of Asami’s intentionally sloppy services.

Like so many of Korro’s wives, his mother had a style uniquely her own. Hers was slow and gentle, tending to him with a loving compassion that could only be true between a mother and son. Each press of her lips, each lick of her tongue sent Korro’s body tensing in pleasure, his member throbbing and twitching with every passing second. When Senna’s mouth left his length it was to lower her lips to his sack underneath, where her tongue slid out to tease him with the tip, drawing tiny lines of warm moisture over his sensitive skin. After a steady line of spit was drawn she pursed her lips and blew; the soft breath sending pleasing, joyful chills all through Korro’s body.

“They’re so lucky…” Senna cooed as she drew near, and cradled Korro’s cock close. She looked up at her son while her cheek pressed alongside of it, looking up into his handsome features as she did so. She nestled it to her face like someone would a darling pet, her cheeks dark and her lips parting in aroused, warm pleasure. “I hope they all treat you well, Korro. That you’re never left wanting between them.”

“I’m not.” Korro promised warmly, his cock strong and firm as it pressed close to his mother’s cheek. He continued to watch her as she cradled it close, a smile forming on his lips as he saw just how much she tended to it. The woman practically worshipped it with her fingers and lips; stroking him tenderly before leaning her head forward to press a loving kiss to the side of his shaft. “They’re all good to me, Mom. I’ve never been happier, I promise.”

That was especially true as Senna beamed and drew her mouth over his shaft once more, sucking him down another few slow, sweet inches. With Senna’s mouth tracing back and forth over his shaft Korro let himself relax with a wonderful sigh, pleasure itching up and down his skin and reminding him of the fortunes that he enjoyed. Though he had suffered as the Avatar he had pushed forth to make the world a better place, and in true balance the world had showered him with a wonderful family, a fitting reward for all the good he had done. From his earliest brides of Opal and Asami to his most recent union with Lin, every one of them was a remarkable joy in his life. And now, as if the bounty of their love wasn’t enough, Korro enjoyed the feel of his own adoring mother’s mouth moving back and forth over his throbbing length.

He smiled, warmth rushing over him as he started to feel his peak coming. He gazed down at his mother when the moment began, about to warn her, but it seemed like she already knew what was coming. Her hand had slipped underneath his sack to gently massage him free, while her mouth was holding static against the edge of his cockhead. One hand was stroking him in slow, loving grips, and with a beautiful smile spread over her sucking mouth, she looked up at her son with ready, adoring eyes. She was eager to receive Korro’s seed; and couldn’t be happier to be the one helping him release.

Just like the act of servicing him itself, the manner in which Senna took her son’s cream was slow and sweet. She rolled her tongue flush against the tip of his length when she felt his shaft start to throb, and when the moment came she controlled his flow with the press of her tongue and the slow, steady grip around the base of his length. She milked Korro into her mouth bit by bit, and Korro was left in a twitching, drawn-out climax that took a sweetly long time. Senna’s eyes opened to study her son’s face contort in pleasure, all while his thick, delicious cream ran against her tongue. When one mouthful was complete she swallowed softly, and allowed more of him to flow inside.

Korro’s teeth were clenched and his senses were alive with pleasure as his mother milked him, and by the very end he felt himself completely drained of his seed. He was left breathing heavy; a few locks of hair out of place and his thighs trembling from the overwhelming sensations. He finally swallowed as he looked up, just to see Senna kissing the slick tip of his cockhead and pull her lips away from it.

“We...we need to have you teach that to the others.” Korro whimpered with a smile, and let loose with a soft, joyful sigh. His member was drained for the moment yet he remained hard, thanks in part to seeing his mother stand up and draw away the frame of her robe. She let her eyes fall on Korro’s as she slipped out of it; the traditional Water Tribe dress collapsing to the floor at her ankles with just a few soft tugs. Her skin was smooth and beautiful; and though she was still wearing a bra and panties Korro couldn’t help but feel his desires build just from the sight of her. A beautiful stomach and slightly wide hips, and warm thighs that were the same dark tone as his own. A line of freckles spotted his mother’s shoulders; something he had never known about her before. They dotted across her flesh and drifted near her bustline, where they finished just before the line of her bra began.

Korro just looked at her, his cheeks red and his shaft hard. When Senna drew her hands down to slip free of her panties she wore a bride’s blush, and before long he could finally spot the warm, tender slit of his own mother, maned in a small tuft of brown hair. She was working at removing her bra when Korro finally could resist no longer, and he suddenly pushed forward, grabbing his mother and drawing her close. He still sat on the bed as he yanked Senna towards him, and his mouth pressed against her stomach in a heated, hungry kiss. The older woman’s voice rose up in desire as she felt her son’s tongue pass over her belly, slipping beside her belly button while his hands firmly held her. One arm stretched around her from behind; hooking underneath her and slipping to her sex, teasing her folds while embracing her thigh. Senna had difficulty maintaining her composure in the sudden flurry of affection, and her word at her bra ended with the straps hanging off of her shoulders, but no further.

“Ah!” Her voice carried into the air as she let her hands brace on her son’s shoulders, leaning against him and resting her breasts atop his head while he teased her. The tongue on her stomach sent butterflies to dancing within her, and the fingers that teased her sex were met with all the warm, wet desire she could muster. Although Korro’s fingers simply batted back and forth over her lips she nonetheless glazed them in desire, and by the time the young man’s hand pulled back he carried his mother’s flavor upon them.

Senna watched with wide, hungry eyes as Korro popped those same digits into his mouth, cleaning them and for the first time tasting a forbidden pleasure. Desire was afire in his eyes as he savored it, and the frame of his length twitched in a growing arousal. Senna swallowed nervously, but with a pleased blush on her face. It was clear what was coming next, and she had never been more ready for it.

Korro’s back was pushed to the bed as Senna mounted him, her mostly bare body pressing in against her son. She was still wearing her bra with the straps clinging around her arms, but it was quick to pull away from Korro’s eager grip. When her bountiful chest was exposed the young Avatar took to it quickly; his lips pursing around a nipple and drawing it forward much to the delight of his mother. Senna’s voice cried out in delight as she swung her legs about Korro’s waist, straddling him while a hand lowered to search for the frame of his thick, eager cock. When she found his shaft she held him gently, and worked it close until she felt the tip of it slide over her folds. The two shared a loving glance, Korro’s mouth still locked about his mother’s nipple, and with a deep breath Senna pushed down, letting her son inside of her.

Pleasure washed over them both, and Senna threw both of her hands into Korro’s hair, losing her fingers within the locks while she savored how it felt. Her own son was filling her neglected walls impossibly well; his length and girth the perfect fit. She was warm and wet within, and her muscles tightened around him, almost immediately refusing to ever let him go. While Korro’s tongue teased the edge of his mother’s sensitive nipple, the young man just gave a groan of delight, and a soft push forward with his hips.

Senna’s head was swimming, her body nearly overcome by all the joy she was awash in. Her handsome, wonderful son, the one and only Avatar, was claiming her as if she was another of his precious brides. It was proof there was nothing she couldn’t do for her son; from raising him as a boy to being his lover as a man. When she pulled Korro’s hair to guide his mouth from her nipple it was with some small regret, but she soon found a better use for his mouth as she guided him closer to kiss her. Their mouths joined and their tongues met before Senna began to thrust, each press of her hips pulling or pushing Korro’s thick, hungry length inside of her.

Korro was mostly clothed through their session, with his member pulled out from the front of his pants, but it didn’t stop the wave of intimacy for rushing through them both. On Korro’s childhood bed he made love to his mother, their bodies intertwined and his length piercing her down to her core. Noises of delight and happiness filled the room as the two continued to play, each time their joined drawing another pleased squeak from the older woman. Senna’s bare, beautiful body was worshipped by Korro’s hands, whether they trailed down her back or lowered underneath her rear to give both sides a hearty squeeze. He guided her thrusts, keeping it slow and measured, each time they met being a profession of their love for each other. When their kiss broke Korro’s lips found a place working over his mother’s shoulders, pressing his lips to every freckle he never knew she had.

The two made desperate, slow love, each of their motions paced and gentle. It was an unspoken promise by the time morning came that he’d have her in many more vigorous ways, but for their first time they took things slowly and sweetly. Their lips played against each other and their sweat-lined bodies drew close, mother and son wrapped in a beautiful romance. Eventually Korro’s shirt was cast aside by the older woman’s hands, and while she continued to ride him to her first climax of the evening she teased his chest with kisses and let her damp brow snuggle against his throat.

Her climax was small and sweet, with her walls tensing considerably but soon relaxing once more as the pleasure washed over her. The tender motions shared by the two had kept her peak steady and slow; she wasn’t expecting to have sheet-ripping, screaming climaxes until much later in the evening. For now, their slow lovemaking was far too glorious for her to ever risk sacrificing.

As Senna’s knees grew weak and the woman began to feel her age Korro took control; rolling his mother onto her back while keeping himself inside. Her legs remained bent at the knee and she hooked them gently behind her son’s back, and the two were brought closer than ever in the new position. The seam of Senna’s tight hole was spread taut around Korro’s shaft, and as she angled her hips up to meet him she could feel her nectar drool from her entrance, slithering down her backside to the mattress below. Their bare chests were tight together as they resumed a kiss once more, and Senna explored her son’s mouth with a fierce kiss, their dark lips toying with each other’s from joyful intimacy.

Eventually their peaks came, and they carried them with the same grace and dignity they had already thrown themselves into. Korro grew silent as his member began to twitch, and Senna bit down on her bottom lip, feeling the width of her son twitch against her walls. The idea of him pulling free of her sex had never once crossed her mind; on the contrary, she was eager to see what it would feel like, filled just like one of his wives. As Korro’s member started to pulse ropes of cream within her, Senna rolled her head back and gave a wonderful moan, her own body tightening in release. Together they came, mother and son joined most intimately on the same bed she tended to him when he was sick as a boy.

When Korro had finished letting Senna’s sex milk him he still remained inside, and the two studied each other’s gaze while they savored the feel of her sex constricting and releasing around his shaft. Each twist and pulse of her hole let a little more of the young man drizzle out of her, and she couldn’t help but giggle softly before pulling close, kissing Korro warmly on the lips while the falling cream tickled the pucker of her rear.

“I love you so much, sweetie.” She whispered in a tone that was neither motherly nor that of a lover, but somewhere delightfully in between. The warmth of his cream was still sitting inside of her, and she was glowing for it. Korro just beamed in response and pressed his forehead against his mother’s, drawing her close for another brief kiss.

“I love you too, Mom. And I’m glad you’re coming to live with us for a while.” Though if that night was any indication, the guest room wouldn’t be needed. The thought made Korro’s passions flare for a moment, as he pondered his mother’s place in his bed of other women. In a few short days he’d be sharing it with six other women, and all of the love that they had filled his life with.

Slowly Korro pulled his length out of his mother, and Senna’s sex instantly squirted out a bit of her son’s cream she was too narrow to contain. As soon as he did Senna took a moment of responsibility, and closed her eyes as she stretched out her hands. She rolled them slowly through the air as she got a sense for something down below, and Korro watched as his cream against his mother’s sex began to roll and connect.

“Some things we need to be careful about.” Senna observed gently as she continued to waterbend her son’s cum, and as her hands drew up the ropes of cum slipped from her hole, dancing out of her sex in reverse. When she pulled it all free his load swirled about her for a moment, before she opened her mouth with a wide smile and guided it inside. When her eyes opened again she had a mouthful of cream straight from her sex, and she swallowed it eagerly with her eyes studying her son’s.

Just like a mother, lovemaking with Senna was clean and precise. From her immaculate service with her mouth to the tidy way she cleaned up Korro’s creampie, she liked to keep a clean home and a clean bed. Even if the things she had been doing in that bed were anything but.

“Now, let’s talk about all of those wives again, Korro.” His mother doted on him, rolling onto her side as Korro crashed flat against the bed. She leaned over him with a happy smile, and a hand moved out to tease over his muscled chest. His mother licked her lips, cleaning the last trace of her son’s cum from them. “I hope they won’t mind sharing a boy with his mother?”

Korro just grinned, his length twitching as he gazed back at Senna’s loving expression.

“I’m sure they can be convinced.” He remarked with a smirk, and drew Senna close for another warm, sweet kiss. 

After all, they were all family, and family shared.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	14. Induction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal is a little past due to have her twins. It's been rumored; however, that doing certain...things might help speed the process along. Worth a shot, isn't it?

Legacy of Korro  
Chapter 14: Induction  
-By Drace Domino

It was already well past the day that it should have happened. Opal had been pregnant for nearly nine full months now; heavy with twins that were stubborn about wanting to leave. Though she and the children were both in good health the pair didn’t seem to be in any particular hurry, and the weight of the two young ones growing inside Opal was starting to put a strain on the young woman. She hadn’t been up and about for the past two weeks; the strain on her back considerable even with the support of Korro’s waterbending to assist her in healing sore muscles. As a result, most of Opal’s days were spent laying in bed reading through books from the library, or doing what she could to help the other children continue their studies. It had been a long, slow pregnancy and she was ready for it to be over; eager to meet the two bright new faces she’d soon be bringing into the world, and into their family.

The other wives had done what they could to help; and the addition of Senna around the mansion had certainly made things easier. The Avatar’s mother had done what she could to make things easier for the others, and had fallen into a shared role with Suyin when it came to family coordinator. The two older women worked together to make sure duties were properly split and Opal was tended to, keeping her well fed and rested and ensuring that someone was always available should she start going into labor. The entire family was waiting for that one moment; children, wives, and husband alike, all eager to greet the newest additions.

Opal was resting in her room in the late afternoon, flipping through the pages of an old book about the Air Nomads of the past. It had been a gift from Tenzin years ago, and it had taken her all this time to be afforded a chance to read it With her back against the headboard and the book resting gently in her hands, the young woman did what she could to stay comfortable, relaxed, and calm for the sake of the children. Despite how long they had been in there she was trying not to worry about things; confident that it would all come about soon and it would end as well as before. It was mostly the anticipation that was getting to her, the anxious knowledge that one of the biggest events of her lives was right around the corner.

She had been reading the same page for almost a half hour; her eyes flickering over the same few sentences before her mind began to wander. Her mind was filled with thoughts about her twins; what gender they’d be, if they would be able to bend, or if they’d lead lives as long and happy as she hoped they all would. It was a lot to worry about even for a woman that had already given birth to a child; like Suyin had told her time and time again, it never got easier. There were always motherly worries, just like there was always the same feel of warm, building love that came with raising a child.

Opal’s head lifted as the door to the bedroom opened, expecting to see Asami or one of the other wives slipping in to check on her. They all tended to her in their own way, from Asami bringing her items of comfort like silk sheets and soft pillows, to Suyin bringing warm comfort food fitting a grandmother’s love, to Kuvira often just standing near the doorway like a silent protector. Instead of their familiar faces Opal saw the eyes of her husband, and she smiled warmly to Korro as she started to push up on the mattress.

“Korro.” She beamed; her cheeks darkening as she laid eyes on the sight of her husband. The Avatar swept slowly into the room as he advanced towards his wife, wearing his traditional clothes as he drew to the bed’s edge. He said nothing until he had brought himself down to a seated position on the edge, one of his hands moving out to rest lightly atop the curve of Opal’s pregnant stomach. The two shared an intimate gaze as he let his hand drift back and forth, smiling a little wider when he felt the pressure of a light kick from within.

“Are you alright, dear?” He asked calmly, a brow arching as he regarded her. “Is there anything at all I can get you?”

“No.” Opal shook her head with a small sigh, and shrugged her shoulders as she regarded her husband. “I just...have to go along with it for a few more days and hope for the best. Stubborn ones, aren’t they?” A small smile crept onto her lips as she moved her hands out, smoothing them lovingly over the two children growing inside. “Mom told me that when she was pregnant with Wei and Wing, they were the same way. Just too cozy inside to come out. I wouldn’t mind so much if I could still help out around the house, but-”

“Hey. No talk like that.” Korro kindly drew forward and pressed his lips against Opal’s forehead, kissing the pregnant woman softly. Afterwards he led his body stretch out, sliding against her and laying down on his waist. He allowed one strong hand to loop underneath his wife’s stomach, the palm glowing flat against the slope as he continued to feel the light kicks and motions from within. Opal just smiled; her eyes closing sweetly while her husband doted on her. “You’re doing plenty, and we have more than enough hands to keep things going around here. We’re lucky enough that we can afford for you to relax and not push yourself.”

Opal was about to complain, but a whimper echoed from her as the babies inside moved unexpectedly. It was hard to refute Korro’s claim that she was doing enough when she was weighed down to such a degree, and every motion felt belabored and difficult. With a soft grunt the young woman leaned against her husband; her soft mane of black hair resting against his chest and her gentle features twisting into a weary smile.

“I forgot about some of the more frustrating things that happened when I was pregnant with Aang.” She murmured quietly, rolling her shoulders. “Like food not tasting like it used to, or my back being sore just from standing up for a while.” With a soft, grim chuckle she glanced down at the large breasts she had packed into her sleeping robe; her ample bust heavy and full. “And of course, these.”

“Pregnancy really did...agree with your breasts.” Korro had to admit with a grin, and he let his hand drift away from her stomach to caress them. His fingers idly moved over the sculpt of her bust, and the young woman gave a noise somewhere between contentment and mild arousal. Her face buried into Korro’s throat and she took a long, sweet sigh, letting herself relax into her husband’s comforting arms. Korro just continued to tease his fingers along her breasts, before a hand finally lowered to cup one of them fully. He gave it a long, slow squeeze, listening to his wife whimper and whine as the rounded weight pushed into his grasp. She was heavy with milk; just like she had been during her pregnancy with Aang. While many of the women reacted to pregnancy differently, Opal’s body seemed hotwired to race into a desire to breastfeed.

It wasn’t an unpleasing situation, all things considered. Busty and motherly suited her well; as did the slope of her pregnant belly. Like many of his wives Opal was most beautiful when she was pregnant, though it was still well within her own, special, distinct way. Still the sweetest of all his wives, still the gentlest, most tender, and outright cutest.

Korro smiled and pressed a kiss against Opal’s forehead, and his hand tightened gently against the young woman’s breast. It drew another faint whimper from her as she held her face to his throat, and with a brow arched Korro could feel a tiny wet spot rest against his palm, pushed forth from Opal’s full breast. She was sensitive and full, and Korro’s brow lined with concern as he showed Opal the wet spot.

“I thought Asami was helping you.” He asked gently, his voice low to his wife’s hair. The young woman’s cheeks burned fiercely, and when she spoke it was with a bashful admission.

“She is. Three times a day.” Her whimper was soft and light, laced with motherly arousal. Asami had been diligent; or rather, hungry, and had made sure to stop in and assist Opal quite a bit with her milk. She fed from her regularly, spending long, lazy minutes with her head resting softly on her pregnant lover’s belly, drinking her milk to help her stressed breasts ease. It was an intimate bond that the two shared as Korro’s first wives, and Asami did it better than anybody. Suyin and Lin had balked at the idea from their age, while Kuvira was…

Kuvira just much too rough, and Opal winced as she envisioned how sore her nipples were the last time the soldier helped.

“She’s...Asami’s great.” Opal admittedly gently as she looked at her husband, and offered him a brave smile. “But I think because of it being twins, there’s just...a lot more this time around. I always tell her I’m done when I’m not, because I...well, I feel bad keeping her away from the office, and…”

Korro just drew forward and pressed his lips to Opal’s sweet forehead again, holding her close. Some things would never change and would always remain a constant; amongst them Opal’s desire to put others before herself. She was as reliable as the rising and falling of the sun, and her kind ways were only increasing as motherhood took more hold over her. With a soft smile Korro moved a hand down, and drew Opal’s blouse down past her breast, slowly exposing the full, round orb. Her nipple was erect and puffy against a dark areola, and there was already a bead of white milk clinging to the edge of it.

Under her husband’s gaze Opal blushed fiercely and turned her head away, though Korro showed her no judgement or weakness. Finding her more beautiful than ever, the Avatar kissed softly against Opal’s throat, teasing against her flesh with the tip of his tongue. While Opal rested and shivered in her husband’s affections the Avatar’s had slid forward, his fingers moving to close around her nipple and give a slow, small tug. He was delicate in his motions and very precise; knowing how tender and sensitive his beautiful wife was in her state. Sure enough, at the Avatar’s slow coaxing Opal released a small spurt of milk; dashing from the tip of her nipple and onto the robe covering her belly.

“Ah…!” She gave a small cry as her husband milked her, and Opal let her fists tighten against the sheets underneath her. Her teeth moved to bite against her bottom lip and the Avatar continued to slowly work her, milking her in a steady, sensual pace with his lips continuing to drift over her throat. Though her sessions with Asami sometimes ended with sex it wasn’t always a lusty bond between them, and fairly often when the Sato heir drank of her milk it was something sweeter and gentle. A bond between sisters, two women that had been the first to take the Avatar as their own. Now, as Korro milked her into squirting another streak of white against her belly, she could feel herself growing wet and her nipples stiffening for reasons beyond nourishment.

Korro’s hands were firm yet loving, and while he tended to his wife his mouth continued to tease over the gentle curves of her throat. Licks, kisses, and even a nibble or two were peppered against her skin, and by the time he had switched his hand to her opposite breast the young woman was already writhing in arousal. Fingers locked and he squeezed in a gentle tug, and once more Opal’s stream struck the soft fabric covering her tummy. While he worked Opal found her legs spreading and her insides growing moist; her hormones flaring as arousal began to overtake her. She silently slid a hand down while her husband helped her, and thought nothing of lifting her robe up to her lap, exposing her smooth slit which she started to tenderly rub.

Each motion between them was soft and sweet, from the slow milking to the gradual touch that Opal afforded her own folds. Her gasps and murmurs filled the air from time to time but they were mostly silent; a husband helping his wife with attention and intimacy, Bit by bit the pressure in Opal’s ample breasts started to diminish, just as her folds grew slick and aroused from the attention she was getting. She kissed randomly at Korro’s brow and cheeks but his lips always evaded her, and it wasn’t until he looked up to face her that she was able to steal the faintest peck against his mouth.

“Lean back.” Korro whispered sweetly against his wife’s lips, and his arms helped her pregnant frame in drawing back against the bed. He pulled her away from the headboard and drew her out to lay flat, though in her state “flat” was a relative term. Her ample stomach still held up aloft; her belly thick with the young lives growing inside. As she laid back Opal moved her arms around her pregnant stomach, keeping it steady as she smiled, watching Korra work. The Avatar drifted around to the young woman’s lower half, and there he put his hands to her legs, slowly spreading her out against the bed. Her robe was soon pulled up; the length of it moved to push past her stomach and squeeze in between her belly and her exposed breasts, bunched there for lack of desire to take the time to strip it completely. With her lower half fully exposed Korro gazed down at his wife’s bare frame, studying the smooth slope of her stomach and the lovely slit that rested just underneath. Thanks to the milking and Opal’s own fingers she was already glistening in arousal, and the sight of his motherly wife made the Avatar strain against the fabric of his pants.

Slowly he moved forward, his hands drifting to push his pants down inch by inch. When his length pulled free his arousal snapped it straight forward, and Opal was left moaning as the tip of his cockhead drew a line of precum across the underside of her pregnant stomach. A shiver ran through her and she bit her bottom lip, spreading her legs and getting ready for her husband, sharing with him a look of intense, silent arousal.

With their eyes locked Korro drifted forward, and the tip of his cockhead pushed gently against Opal’s ready walls. A smile was shared between the two as he gently eased forward; careful of his wife’s pregnant state, but still desiring her with a slow building passion. She was more beautiful to him than ever carrying the two children; the round slope of her stomach and the full state of her milked breasts giving her a radiant look far beyond anything makeup or clothing ever could. As each inch slowly slid inside of her tight, warm walls Korro gave a rich sigh, and after a few moments finally pushed himself in to the hilt against his wife.

“Mmm…” Opal whimpered warmly, her hands cradling her stomach as she prepared for her husband to claim her a little rougher. For the moment he was content to rest inside, to feel Opal’s walls tighten and constrict around his length, to slowly work at milking his thick, impressive shaft. Each motion the girl took, every breath she drew in made her walls tighten around his length, and he could feel the warmth of her lips against his shaft, forming a content seal around him. The two stayed joined together to their depths for a sweet moment, and finally Korra started to move once more.

His lovemaking was tender and smooth in that evening, ever-aware of Opal’s pregnant stomach, and careful to not cause the twins any duress. His hands moved to take Opal’s legs and raise them; and though she wasn’t able to fully stretch them up because of her stomach, with Korro’s help she was able to hitch them against her husband’s waist. The two breathed deep in the scent of growing arousal in the room, and the mattress swayed from side to side thanks to their slow, yet piercing motions together. Opal had been taken by Korro roughly in the past, in the moments when passion overtook reason and they threw themselves into the moment. She had seem him throw Kuvira to the ground and make her beg for sweet release with thunderous crashes against her waist. He had the potential to be a fierce lover in the bedroom, but as he was proving to his wife, not for the first time, he could be just as sweet and loving as any.

Her walls were tight around his shaft; squeezing and milking him with every pull. After a while she drew her hands up against her breasts and took her fingers to her nipples, and while Korro watched Opal drew her fingers down, moving them past her areolas and squeezing a bit of milk free. This time there was no robe to catch it, and as Korro made slow, sweet love to his wife she let him watch while she squirted tiny beads of milk across her pregnant stomach or down to the frame of his muscular abdomen. Her smile was huge and genuine when she finished, her breasts laying flat once more as she reached down, gripping the bed sheets as the moment grew more and more intense.

Her body was alive with pleasure and delight, her sensitive walls being teased and probed by the wonderfully thick member of the man she had married. When he pulled out she left his length coated in her arousal, and when he pushed back in her walls greeted him with a warm embrace that had been stretched to fit just his size. Their hips slapping together in slow delight was the only noise to break the silence between them, and even when they felt their climaxes drawing near the two remained intimate and soft in their affections.

Korro’s hips started to pick up the pace, but he was still mindful of Opal’s pregnant stomach as his thrusts grew in intensity. He made sure that it didn’t swing back and forth too wildly or haphazardly, and he kept his arms locked tight around the woman’s thighs to keep her legs tight against him. Opal’s own face wore closed eyes and a bright smile, her breathing labored and heavy but her body clearing rocking with delight. When her tight walls finally drew Korro to climax the Avatar gave a desperate hiss, and his hands tightened on his pregnant wife’s body; squeezing her hips as his climax came.

Like their lovemaking it was a slow pulse of release; the usual threads of rushing cream instead creeping into her with a staggered wave. Inch by inch his member throbbed and squeezed free his release into his wife’s sex, polishing her walls and smearing against her deepest core. Opal’s own climax came when she first felt her husband release inside of her, and it didn’t end until long before he was finished. The subtle twitching of her walls carried her into heightened release, and even as Korro squeezed out the last of his cream she could still feel her body relishing in the warmth. The mere act of being filled made her cum when it came to her husband, and she savored the feeling of sweet, rich warmth that he scored directly into her opening.

The two were there for a long moment, still joined, as Korro gazed down to his wife. He loved her desperately as he did all of his wives, and the proof of it was not just within her sex, but in her very womb. As he savored his glowing wife Korro’s hand stretched out, and lightly touched against the pregnant woman’s stomach.

“Woah!” Opal blinked the second fingers touched her belly, her eyes snapping open suddenly. Korro looked at her with a glance of surprise and shock; and the faintest hint of undermined fear. He pulled his hand back quickly, gazing at his wife with concern lining his brow.

“Opal?” He asked urgently, almost afraid to move for fear of hurting the babies. “Opal, is everything okay?”

“Y-Yes, I think, I-nnnnnn…!” Suddenly the woman lifted up from the bed some, her muscles tightening and her entire body tensing. Korro’s length was squeezed fiercely inside of her walls, so tight he couldn’t pull free until her body allowed it. While her walls contracted against his sex she drew out the rest of his cum, ensuring that by the time he was allowed free she had claimed all she could, whether intentionally or not. Once he was free Korro slid to the side, gazing at his wife with the same concerned look. When she spoke, it confirmed Korro’s suspicions, or at least, the best ones. “I...I think that was a contraction! They’re coming!”

The lovemaking had fired her hormones up, and driven them to start a chain reaction that was far too long in the making. Korro instead went to work; calling for Asami and the others as he slipped back into his pants and helped Opal to draw her clothes around her once more. Though her sex was still filled with her husband’s cream there were far more important things to worry about, and as the others came in to collect the pregnant woman of sex-scented sheets the formed together to get her mobilized.

The time was upon them, and the twins were arriving. The family was getting bigger. Again.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	15. Wife Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until someone loses their load. Multiple times. In various holes. It's the young wives vs the MILFs in this chapter of Legacy of Korro! Who'll win?!

Legacy of Korro Chapter 15.  
The First Annual Wife Games  
-By Drace Domino

Time had passed and a new set of twins had joined the family; Ekta and Ela. A pair of baby girls that came at the end of Opal’s long pregnancy, the two had been born healthy and happy, if a bit large thanks to their delay in leaving their mother. In the month that followed the family had been busy tending to the newborns as well as the other children; all while keeping in mind that even more were on the way. Before long Kuvira and Suyin would be ready to give birth, followed shortly by Asami’s second. It was a continuing wave of new life into the house, and it showed no signs of stopping or even slowing. Both Korro, Opal, and the others had all expressed interest in continuing to grow their family. Only Lin; the only one of the wives too old to bear children, would be left out, yet she still found an important place for herself as the stern yet doting aunt.

Things had been going well since the birth of the twins, thanks in part to the recent addition of a houseguest in Senna; Korro’s mother. The older woman had been staying with the family throughout Opal’s long pregnancy, and now threw the same attention and tenderness into the twins that she did the woman that birthed them. From the very first day Korro and his wives offered no falsehoods to Senna about their living situation; each of them all sharing the same large bed and typically falling asleep after an evening of long, wild lovemaking. Much to the surprise of some of the wives, and perhaps even to herself, Senna found herself joining in their sessions more often than not. The guest room far down the hall was little more than a formality at that point; a simple room to show visitors where Senna slept.

In reality, she enjoyed her son just as much as his wives did. The family had welcomed her warmly, and together they were moving forward towards happier days together. For the moment Korro didn’t seek out any further wives; the six women he had been blessed with in his life was plenty of blessings for one man. With the addition of a growing number of children in the mix, the whole family had their work cut out for them. Each wife tended to their own responsibilities as well as the welfare of the children; be it Lin working with Republic City police during the day and coming home to read bedtime stories, or Asami Sato burning the midnight oil at Future Industries, only to come home and slip into a bed filled with warm, inviting arms. They were closer than ever, and things had been going delightfully.

And yet, a little bit of competition made for a wonderful change.

 

“Alright, so here’s the rules.” The games were Asami’s idea; the result of a particularly long, late night at Future Industries. When she worked she had a tendency to daydream about her family, and about all of the things they did with each other’s bodies. A woman of her creativity and sex drive had the ability to come up with some truly remarkable ideas, and typically when she came home with them it was to the delight of all involved. From the sound of it, her most recent idea would be no exception. “The Games, as I’m tentatively calling them, will be a three round competition in which two teams will square off in sexual prowess.”

She was standing at the foot of the bed, addressing the others as they laid back in various states of undress. Korro was in the middle of his wives as he listened, on arm around Opal’s shoulders and the other around Suyin’s waist. His own mother had her head resting against his stomach, her eyes flickering over to the pale Asami’s sweet features.

“Each round will judge how well each team performs in a particular form of...carnal delight.” She smirked teasingly at the group. “With Korro as the judge. The winner will be decided by who wins two out of three competitions.”

“This is ridiculous.” Lin Beifong’s voice was stern and stoic as she sat near the head of the bed, arms folded across her chest. Of all the women on the bed she was dressed the most conservatively; a simple pair of long pants and a tight fitting, white muscle shirt over her fit physique. Despite her protest there was a small smirk underlying her scarred features, and she quirked a brow as she offered in curiosity. “...what do the winners get?”

“A good question, Chief!” Asami grinned as she pointed to Lin, and then turned her gaze back to the others. “I was thinking of offering up some of Future Industries profits to pay for a big vacation for the winning team, but...frankly, we all have our hands full here.” It’d be some time before they could truly afford, timewise, to take a vacation together. “So I was thinking of something a little bit simpler, like the losing team does the winning team’s chores for a week.”

“Diaper duty?” Kuvira spoke up with an arched brow, smirking. “...I would like to get out of that for a week.” There were a few murmurs of agreement from the others, though of the group the two older mothers, Suyin and Senna, simply exchanged knowing glances. After raising a few children of their own to adulthood, such complaints were trivial gripes of new mothers.

“We can do that, and a few other chores.” Asami grinned, looking to Kuvira. “And that’s it! Simply, really. Three rounds, Korro decides a winner after each. We all have fun, and relax for an evening! I’ll take the night off of work, Chief can have someone cover for her...consider it a little vacation for us all.”

“I think it sounds like a good idea.” Korro finally spoke up, looking to the others. He would, after all, be the centerpoint of the Games and his opinion was certainly important. Without his agreement the Games could still continue, but there’d probably be a lot more struggling. There was still one question to field; however. “But who are the teams going to be?”

A silence went over the room as the women looked to each other, trying to gauge their closest friendships against who they thought might help them win. Opal immediately looked to Suyin and Lin as she considered an entirely Beifong team, but it was hard to imagine that someone as stern and expressionless as Lin would be able to win a match of sensuality with the expressive Asami. Kuvira had likewise started to look around, trying as she did to make it a matter of efficient order. If she was the strongest amongst them, then Opal would add a delicate grace to her team, and Senna a warm heart. The group of women were sizing each other up before Asami chimed in, breaking their concentration with a suggestion.

“I was thinking young versus old!” She blurted out, before realizing what she said. She looked to Lin, Suyin, and Senna with a thinly veiled cringe behind her teeth. “Er...I mean, old...er. Older. Older than us, we’re the younger...ones.” She coughed in her awkward moment of embarrassment.

“You think that’s a weakness, Asami dear?” Suyin spoke up with a teasing expression on her lips. She moved up to her knees as she remained naked on the bed; one hand moving to gently trail her fingers over Korro’s chest. “I’ve forgotten more about pleasing a man than you’ll ever know. We’ll take that bet any day.” Her words were light and playful, but they only worked to fuel the competitive spirit building between them.

“You won’t be able to compete with our endurance.” Kuvira smirked, looking at her surrogate mother from across her husband’s body. “Korro and I engage in hour long battles before we take each other in a pile of sweat and dirt. I have a hard time believing you can handle that level of...intensity.”

“You’d be surprised at what I can handle, Great Uniter.” Lin’s voice came from the back, her tone dripping with a casual taunt. A few smirks were shared amongst the women, and the teams had been quickly decided. Asami, beaming wildly as she threw a fist in the air, gave a cry that carried through their bedroom.

“Very well, it’s decided!” She grinned. “Tomorrow night, let the Games begin!”

 

Round One: Oral Satisfaction.

It had begun. The Mature Moth Wasps versus the Progeny Panrillas.

Korro was laying flat on his bed early in the evening, stripped of all of his clothes for the ensuing events. He’d be experiencing one long night of pleasure, and the Avatar had made absolutely sure to get a good night’s sleep for what was before him. Things were off to a good start; with three of his beautiful wives all licking against his shaft at the exact same time. The younger team was up first, and Asami, Opal, and Kuvira were vying for the title of best mouths in the mansion.

Korro’s long, thick shaft was gripped in Kuvira’s tight fist, while she and the other two had moved their heads in unison to tease at the Avatar’s tip. Not wanting to hide the affection from the others no one wife took his cockhead into her mouth; instead Korro was assaulted by the presence of three warm, wagging tongues. Spit smeared from mouth to mouth and all across Korro’s cockhead as as they worked together, and the three naked wives worked with delightful unison.

From the back of the room the other team sat and watched with thoughtful glances. Suyin and Lin Beifong had been joined by Senna; who despite not being one of Korro’s wives had earned her place amongst them. Between the three of them they had over a century of experience in matters both sensual and erotic, and now they were forced to watch as young excitement over swept their husband. Suyin was studying Korro’s eyes as he was serviced, reading the pleasure that rolled through him. Three tongues teasing his shaft and his head at the same time naturally felt remarkable, but she was still convinced that they could best them.

After all, they had a secret weapon.

The three girls working against Korro’s length continued, and as they licked and nibbled his length they made sure to give him a show. Kuvira grabbed Opal’s hair with one fist and yanked her forward; kissing her passionately with Korro’s cockhead in between their lips. It sent waves of pleasure rocketing through the Avatar’s body, and with Asami’s mouth slithering up and down his shaft, it was hard to imagine an even better pleasure ever overtaking him. The three naked girls were determined and focused as they continued, and Korro’s first orgasm of the evening was certainly a thing to remember.

They were all pressing their lips against his cock at the same time, their tongues only barely slipping out to rub back and forth across him. The warmth of their teamwork had an incredible feel to it, and before long Korro felt his body surging into the depths of excitement. The wives from the back watched as Korro’s length geysered into the air; no one mouth covering his tip to block the rush. He squirted several strands that fell back down in each of the three girl’s hair and faces, which they took the time to clean up. In one particularly arousing note in the moment that followed Asami’s tongue slithered out, and as she made eye contact with Korro she licked a wad of his cum straight off of Kuvira’s beauty mark. All the while Opal sat in the back, licking and kissing cum off of Asami’s bare, pale shoulders.

It was a strong contender, and the Games were off to a good start.

Good, but not unbeatable. The older women had a secret weapon, and as soon as their turn came Suyin smirked with a confident grin. Round one would be an easy win for them.

 

They had given Korro a moment to recover before dragging him to the edge of the bed, and making him sit with his feet on the floor. Both Lin and Suyin took a space not before his sex, but rather on either side of him. Each of the fit Beifong women closed in around him, and before long Korro could feel his arms pinned to his waist by the firm, smooth presence of one of the two greatest Earthbenders to ever live. Their arms moved out around him, and as Suyin teased her fingers through the young man’s hair, Lin smoothed her hand across Korro’s bare chest, finally moving to grip his cock at the hilt. She squeezed him gently to make sure he was stiff and aroused, and after she gave an approving nod to Suyin the woman smirked with a confident voice.

“Korro, they just don’t understand.” She cooed, her digits toying with Korro’s dark hair. When the Avatar turned to regard her Suyin leaned forward to peck his nose, smiling in a motherly fashion as she did so. “Three tongues, no matter how pretty, just can’t compete with some things. No amount of tongues could ever compete with the mouth of a boy’s mother.”

With that, their secret weapon slipped forward. Senna was naked and on her knees before Korro, and the dark-skinned woman was eager to draw her hands up, taking Korro’s cock off of Lin and keeping it for her own. Her eyes closed and she slipped forward, her mouth opening to trail her tongue up the length of his thick, throbbing shaft. Almost instantly Korro was left gasping from her touch; the feel of her tongue working around his shaft before slipping up to the head; the precursor to her lips parting and slowly pressing over him. In an instant she had started sucking on the first few inches; her mouth sliding up and down her own son’s cock, and the sound of warm, wet bliss filling the air.

Suyin was right; there were very few things that could beat Senna’s ability to service her son. Even without the taboo delight she simply threw herself into the work with a gleeful joy; and she sucked on his length with an enthusiasm that was hard to emulate. Senna had privately confessed to her son that sucking his cock was one of her greatest joys in life; and that memory filled his mind as she did it under the scrutiny of all of his wives. While Lin and Suyin pressed hard against Korro’s sides they continued to tease and touch him; but it was very clear that they had let the main task firmly in the hands of their ringer. While Lin nibbled Korro’s shoulder and Suyin rubbed her wet slit against his forearm Senna was had at work; holding her son’s shaft while she worked her tongue desperately across his sack. Her face was covered in spit before too long, but it was a beautiful glaze when worn on her pretty, dark features. Korro couldn’t help but look at the mass of brown hair at his lap and feel his body tighten, his teeth clenching as the other two members of the older team pushed him forward.

“You’re like a son to me, but even I can’t suck you that well.” Suyin whispered into Korro’s ear, all while the younger team watched on with glaring eyes. She pressed her slit harder against Korro’s forearm, leaving a long, wet trail from his elbow to his wrist. “She loves it so much, too. She’s told me so.” With that, Suyin pressed in close, and after teasing Korro’s ear with her tongue, she whispered words meant for him only. “A mouthful of her son’s cum is her favorite meal.”

Korro couldn’t hold back any longer, and as Senna’s lips pressed down to his hilt he finally started to peak. His length throbbed as each inch was rushed through with cream, and it was all delivered squarely to Senna’s warm, waiting mouth. She didn’t waste a drop like the trio of younger wives did, and instead Korro could watch as his mother’s throat tightened and swallowed mouthful after mouthful, the entire time her tongue flickering around his sensitive, jerking length. When she finally pulled her mouth off of his cock she gazed up at him warmly, and kissed just underneath the tip.

“Thank you, sweetie. I love you!” She beamed, her eyes innocent, motherly, and warm. She was the perfect doting mother, and couldn’t be happier than with a mouthful of her son’s rich, warm cum.

Korro looked at the younger women, who were all glaring and pouting, knowing full well they had been beat. He couldn’t help but smirk to them, and stoke the competitive fires a bit more.

“Sorry.” He shrugged. “Better try harder next time!”

 

Round One Victors: The Mature Moth Wasps.  
Round Two: Intercourse.

 

Rolling on the momentum of their victory, the group of Korro’s older wives volunteered to take the reigns during the next match. They moved the venue a few feet over; however, and instead of once again using their large bed the lovemaking had went to the shower. The mansion’s bathroom was large and extravagant; designed it it in mind to allow several people to shower all at once. As a result, the young women that were waiting their turn were allowed to sit on a wide bench in the back of the shower as they watched their husband have at the older three.

Korro was standing up; sandwiched in between Lin and his mother on both sides, while Suyin had managed to slip up into his arms. She was light and lithe, and even though they were in the middle of the shower with its heated spray raining down upon them, it was an easy affair for her to draw herself up into his arms. With Korro’s hands resting underneath her rear and Suyin’s legs hitched around his waist, the two were easily joined with a bit of gentle coaxing from Senna. The dark-skinned woman had gripped her son’s cock; slick from the water of the shower and a small bit of suds, and guided him gently to the entrance of Suyin’s slender valley. As they drew near Suyin gave a hiss against the back of her teeth, sighing contently as she felt her husband’s length penetrate her.

The two were given stability by the presence of Lin and Senna; their arms moving to hold them both steady while Korro fucked up into Suyin’s sex. The older woman was as energetic and experiences as ever; her walls wildly tightening around Korro’s length and her voice carrying through the shower with heated, eager delight. She had a tight entrance that was difficult to rival amongst all of Korro’s wives, all thanks to her being short, tiny, and incredibly fit for her age. As she bounced up and down on Korro’s body the sound of their wet, naked flesh slapping together sounded through the shower, and together all four of them were brought in close to a warm, happy mess. While Korro and Suyin were joined Lin and Senna took to more simple responsibilities; the older women sharing the experience of showering both parties. As Korro claimed Suyin’s tight, wet entrance he could feel his mother’s hands rubbing soap and suds down his muscled back, and Suyin could feel her sister pressing her fingers hard against her shoulders.

“Yes...harder...please, Korro!” Suyin’s voice called out, begging for her husband to claim her with more ferocity. From the sidelines, Kuvira’s lips twisted into a tiny smile, and she turned her naked features to Asami and Opal. Ideas were in the works.

When Korro came his muscles tensed up tight, and it was only through the strength of Lin and Senna that the two lovers didn’t collapse into the shower. The four wives had once again chosen a ringer for their match, allowing Korro to fill up Suyin’s tight, warm entrance. They had put a focus on their individual talents, and it seemed like it was paying off. Senna had already won the past round, and as Suyin slipped off of Korro’s cock with a pussy filled with her husband’s cream, things were looking good for them to claim round two.

Kuvira stood up as the older women pulled away, and her gaze fell on Korro. She ignored the older women as if they weren’t even there, and when she spoke it was with authority, presence, and focus. Her tone was strong and steady, and she looked at Korro with bold, brave eyes.

“It looks like Suyin’s tight but selfish.” She remarked with a smirk, and gestured to Senna and Lin. “Two of them didn’t get to enjoy you. But if you’ll work with me…” She lowered a hand as the water from the shower struck her impressive, muscular frame. She offered Korro her hand, and didn’t speak again until she felt her husband take it. “We’ll make sure those two will be left screaming for more.” Her gaze finally twisted to where Opal and Asami sat on the shower’s bench, naked and ready for affection. Korro just smirked, and brought himself forward as he took Kuvira’s hand.

“Let’s see what you have in mind.”

 

Where the Mature Moth Wasps had put the focus on one of their members, the Progeny Panrillas were all about teamwork. The three of them had worked together to bring Korro to a climax in round one, but even though they lost they stuck to their ideals in round two. Now, unwilling to leave even one of their party members wanting for an orgasm, they moved forward with Kuvira’s plan.

The group had left the shower but didn’t go far; and now Asami and Opal were on their hands and knees, naked on the tile of the bathroom floor. They were both dripping wet from the shower and both of them were presenting; their round, lovely rears offered in the air, both their slits glistening. Korro looked at the pair and then to Kuvira, who was standing nearby with a confident smirk.

“Take whichever you want.” She offered, and one of her hands moved out; gesturing towards one of the handrails in the shower. With her metalbending she easily tore it from the wall, and as it drew near it started to shape and sculpt. With fluid grace she brought the metal around her own body; forming a pair of metal panties across her muscular lower half. When she was finished the metal continued to shift and press forward; and before Korro’s eyes she recreated his cock in smooth, slick metal. After she formed the metallic length at her lap she clapped Korro on the shoulder; beaming to him not like a participant, but a partner in a shared task.

“Let’s give them something to remember, hmm?” The muscular, fit woman grinned.

Korro just beamed in response, and nodded before drifting down behind his choice. To start he picked Asami, bringing down to his knees behind her and taking ahold of her hips. Once he did Kuvira lowered herself behind Opal, and knelt with her shoulder touching Korro’s own. Side by side they took the wife of their choosing, and as Korro lined his cockhead up to Asami’s ready slit, his voice slipped out into the warm air of the bathroom.

“Careful with her,” He gestured to Kuvira with Opal. “She did just have twins, you know.”

“I know how to fuck Opal, thank you very much.” Kuvira responded with a smirk, flashing a competitive grin with Korro. Their constant back and forth was a relationship unique to the two of them; and usually the winner was simply the one that ended up on top while they had sex in the dirt. This time they weren’t competing so much as working together, and Korro couldn’t help but feel a thrill go through him knowing that he’d be working with his strongest wife to claim Asami and Opal. His hand drew out and brushed his fingers idly down Kuvira’s cheek for a moment, and smiled to her warmly before giving a slow, pleased nod.

“Right.” He grinned, and pushed his cockhead against Asami’s wet slit. She moaned in ready desire, and as he worked his way inside the Sato girl’s voice picked up in ready lust. “Let’s have at them, then!”

Senna, Lin, and Suyin watched as Kuvira and Korro fucked the other two. Their motions were wild and hard, often drawing energy off of watching each other. Moans filled the room as Opal and Asami were claimed on their hands and knees; oftentimes their breasts pushed flat against the cold tile of the floor. Korro and Kuvira worked in perfect harmony; claiming the two with force, authority, and teamwork. They worked well together; their natural rhythm and harmony forged from countless sparring sessions both in and out of the bedroom. All of Korro’s wives had special skills or things that made them stand out, but only Kuvira was the true warrior among them. Only she could match Korro’s strength, speed, and determination.

They shared a hungry glance halfway through their work, and Korro gave out a call for them to switch. It was a fast job as Kuvira shifted over while Korro stood up; their bodies working in unison as they traded partners. Before long Korro’s length was driving deep into the screaming Opal, and Kuvira was claiming Asami with a metal cock the exact same size and shape of her husband’s.

Climaxes came fast and hard to the two women on the floor, both of them having several while the two had at them. Asami squirted while Opal felt her tender breasts leak milk from her post-pregnancy state, each of them marking the tile in their own way. Where Suyin and Korro had been slower and sweeter while Lin and Senna cleaned them, nothing going on in the bathroom in that moment was tender. Kuvira claimed Asami’s hole as she pulled her hair and nipped at her neck, while Korro was piercing deep to Opal’s depths and squeezing her breasts, forcing more of her milk to smear against the tile. The two drove forward faster and faster until Korro’s climax came; and it drove deep into Opal’s core.

He twitched and spasmed in the young woman’s entrance; filling her with more of his rich, heavy cream. Four orgasms into the evening and he was still ready for more, and when he pulled his cock out of Opal’s dripping, wet hole his length was still firmly erect. Covered in cum and the nectar of three women in the past twenty minutes, it showed no signs of growing tired.

Kuvira smirked as she popped her metal cock out of Asami’s hole, slapping it against her rear as she looked back up at Suyin. As before, the winner was so obvious words weren’t even needed.

 

Round Two Victors: The Progeny Panrillas.  
Round Three: Wildcard Round.

 

The score was tied and everything was now on the shoulders of the wildcard round. As Asami had explained it; anything goes. The wives were allowed to use whatever hole or method they desired in getting their husband off, and there were no rules whatsoever. It took a bit of deliberation on both sides, but after a half hour of talk and discussion both groups were ready. A coin toss later, and it was decided that the Progeny Panrillas were to go first.

Teamwork had earned them their last victory, and it was Asami’s decision to continue with it. The group returned to the bed; now cleaned and dry after their shower, and once more Korro was instructed to lay flat with his stiff, throbbing member sticking straight up in the air. What followed was a sight to see; one that left the Mature Moth Wasps giggling from the absurdity of it, yet still worried that it might actually hand the younger brides the game. Each of Korros’ younger wives started to lay around him, their legs stretching out and their hips drawing forward. First, he felt Opal’s young pussy press against the side of his shaft, and briefly there after Kuvira’s strong folds joined her. The final addition was added as Asami drew near, and as Korro felt all three of them press against his length the Avatar felt a surge of arousal strike him. Each one of them was warm and wet as they pressed against him, and even though it looked like a ridiculous mess of tangled legs, he was surrounded by three of the finest holes he had ever claimed.

“Right! Kuvira, you lift your leg there, and Opal you stick yours in through there…” Asami was the heart and brains of the project, dictating to the others what to make of the mess of legs. Because of her, their walls closed in tighter on Korro’s length, and he could feel the grip they held on him go even tighter. Once they were in position, their legs locked and tightly connected, Asami revealed her final trump card.

“Alright, Opal!” She grinned. “Now!”

Opal’s hands flew into the air, and the Mature Moth Wasps watched the ensuing scene with worry lining their faces. Opal’s airbending suddenly ripped through the room; a sudden flurry of wind that overtook the pinwheel of women surrounding Korro’s length. As her hands continued to roll through the air the wind overtook the women, lifting them from below just far enough for Korro to feel their pussies sliding up and down along his shaft. The wind paused just long enough to let them crash down again, the bed creaking under their weight and Korro’s sudden moan breaking through the air.

“...well, nuts.” Suyin murmured as she watched her youngest child work; Opal’s skill at airbending treating them to something they had never seen before. The three women remained connected while the air bounced them around, each second drawing moans from the four of them on the bed. It was fast and hard and rife with deep intimacy, and before long Asami screamed in a wild climax. Her squirt was caught on the wind; whipping through the air and flying from the whirlwind. It landed on Lin’s face from ten feet away.

“Well now it’s personal.” Lin replied sourly as she watched the scene unfold. Senna, ever the doting mother, moved in to wipe away the squirt from Lin’s cheek, giggling softly as she did so.

“Maybe we should give up?” She offered kindly. “I’m not sure we can compete with that!”

The sounds of climax from the sexual pinwheel began; and while Korro twitched and shot cream into the air, Lin scowled. They might lose, but they wouldn’t do it without a fight.

“You two stay behind.” She remarked simply to Senna and her sister. While the pinwheel began to untwist and the four lovers laughed in dizzy delight, Lin stepped forward with a firm look on her face. “...I’ve got this.”

 

“That’s going to be a hard act to beat.” Korro looked to the Mature Moth Wasps, smiling as he leaned back on the bed. His length was still ready; eager to offer at least one more load for the competition. The blankets were a twisted, sweaty mess from Opal’s recent work, and it was true that they older women had their work cut out for them. It didn’t bode well that only Lin stepped forward, Senna and Suyin remaining in the back with the Progeny Panrillas.

“Just you, Lin?” Korro arched a brow, looking at the Chief. She stood before him completely naked; her body fit, athletic, and marked with the occasional scar of service. Where Kuvira was a broadsword; wide and strong, Lin Beifong was a dagger. She was narrow and cut and precise; every muscle on her body chiselled from decades of service. Her nipples were firm as she regarded Korro, and her hair had been let down on either side of her head. She regarded the Avatar and his stiff, waiting cock with a look of patient resolve, and she took a long, slow breath before she acted.

She didn’t respond to Korro’s question; she simply acted. Her athletic frame dropped down onto the bed, straddled Korro’s waist, and lowered. She didn’t guide him with her hand or even give him warning about what she was doing; instead, Korro could simply feel the tip of his cockhead pressing against Lin’s tight, remarkable rear.

They all had their strengths, and Lin’s fit physique had given her what was easily the tightest, firmest ass of all of Korro’s wives. Hardened by years of loyal service in the police and kept fit and firm by continuous workouts, it was a little known crime in Republic City that her police uniform usually hid the sight of her ass. Now Korro felt it descending on him for the first time, and his eyes opened wide in shock.

“Wha...Lin!” He clenched his teeth as she descended; her muscular frame lowering until every inch of Korro’s stiff, thick length had pushed inside of her tightest entrance. Once there, Lin regarded him with calm, collected eyes, and she let her walls squeeze and tighten against him, showing a level of control that was almost unheard of. Korro’s voice carried into a delighted moan and his head rolled back; breathing heavy and calling out his oldest wife’s name in uncontrollable bliss.

“How...How are you so…”

“Practice.” Lin simply offered, mounting Korro to his hilt. She didn’t even visibly move; every tremor of pleasure she was pushing through Korro came from the tight, precise pressure of her walls. She was letting pleasure riot through Korro’s body without doing anything visible from the outside, yet her walls were working him as tightly and fiercely and precisely as any hand, tongue, or pussy. While she continued she spoke once more; and even the mere pressure of her voice sent vibrations into Korro’s length. “Years of it. I had a nightstick. Often I called it by your name.”

The revelation made several of the other wives blush, though Suyin wore a coy little smirk at the knowledge. Even if her sister was going to help her win, there was certainly the potential to tease her about that later.

The wives watched as Korro was paralyzed by pleasure; and the entire time Lin barely moved an inch. The Avatar was left gasping and trembling with a nearly magical hold over his body. When his climax came it was sudden and forceful, and even through the course of it Lin didn’t move much. She milked him with the pressure of her ass; her walls squeezing and tightening until she felt every last drop of him fill her insides. Then, with a warmth in her stomach she slowly lifted up; and Korro’s cock fell to his lap, finally deflated of his last load of the evening.

Lin casually sat on the bed; her rear so tight that her hole closed without spilling a drop. Unlike women pussies that leaked Korro’s cream Lin would carry it with her for a while, enjoying the warm feeling until his white desire absorbed into her walls. While the police chief sat on the bed she looked over to her husband, and offered him a small smile as the time to claim a victor came.

“Well?” She asked simply, a brow arched. “Who wins?”

Korro, exhausted but remarkably happy, could only muster the energy to lift an arm and point at Lin’s impressive physique.

Senna and Suyin broke into cheers as they rushed the bed, and the three younger wives were left pouting in their loss. Old and young had crashed together and given their best, but youthful energy couldn’t compete with age, experience, and wisdom. As the older wives pounced on Korro, kissing and stroking him and fondling his length, Suyin looked over her shoulder and tossed a teasing glance to the other three.

“Sorry, girls!” She beamed while Kuvira fumed and Opal and Asami pouted. “You’ve still got a way to go before you’re this good!”

 

Winner and Reigning Champions: The Mature Moth Wasps.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	16. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korro's never gotten along with his twin sister, Korra. She's always resented the fact that he turned out to be the Avatar, even though they were practically identical save for him being a few seconds older. However; Senna won't have her kids fighting...that's for damn sure.

**Legacy of Korro  
** Chapter 16: Amends  
_By Drace Domino_

“Mom, you invited her?! Why would you invite her? You know we don’t get along!” Avatar Korro was having a rare moment of frustration and anger, put off balance by the arrival of some sudden and unwanted news. He scowled to Senna with an irate look against his features, but no matter how loud he got or how grumpy his expression, Senna just continued to gaze back at him with all of the loving adoration of the sweetest mother in the world.

“Korro, you know why I invited her. It’s about time you two made amends!”

“Mom, I don’t want to make amends with her.” Korro scoffed, and folded his arms across his chest in indignation. “And she doesn’t want to make amends with me. We were getting along just fine not talking to each other for the past five years.”

“And you don’t think that’s sad, Korro?” Senna finally spoke up, and drew herself up off of the bed. She was still naked from their previous morning romp; the other wives had all gone about their business yet Senna had stayed behind to inform her son of the happy news. In a few hours his visitor would arrive, and there was nothing Senna wanted more than to see the two of them get along. The older woman drew near her son and moved her bare hands up to his cheeks, holding to them warmly and pressing in just a little, forcing his lips to distort out. “She didn’t get to see your weddings. She wasn’t there for the birth of any of your children. She’s missed so much of your life, and that doesn’t make you sad?”

“Well of course it does, Mom, but…” Korro grunted and pulled away, moving to his shirt laying on the nearby endstand. He was mostly dressed, and as he pulled the shirt over his muscular frame he was once again ready to head out into Republic City to fulfill his responsibilities. Still, the knowledge of who was visiting was going to nag him throughout the entire day. Finally he looked back at Senna and sighed, a brow arched curiously as he spoke. “Why does she even want to come? No one ever makes her do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

“Maybe she’s a bit more mature than you.” Senna remarked with a smirk, folding her arms underneath her exposed, full breasts. She stood with her legs slightly parted; and the sight of some of her son’s own cream could be seen marking the outside of her thighs. It had been a...typical morning. “Maybe she decided to put the past behind her and wants to see how far you’ve come?”

“No, no, no, she’s not the type that will ever put the past behind her.” Korro scowled, his nostrils flaring at the mere idea. “She’s always resented me no matter what I tried. Don’t you remember how many years I worked trying to make her smile? To take care of her? I did everything for that stubborn girl, and all she ever did was throw me being the Avatar back in my face! It was like she didn’t even care about the responsibility that it put on me! Like it was just some celebrity thing that never had any hard times associated with it!” He pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a long, deep breath.

“Mom. For perspective, whenever I had to stop the Dark Avatar, she sent a letter to President Raiko demanding I be held responsible for the damages to the city. She just did it to jab at me, like she’s always done!”

Senna gave a little laugh and moved a hand out; her fingers once more working to her son’s body. She let her digits slip into his hair and tease against his dark locks, smoothing through them before letting her touch quiver down his cheek. She gazed at him lovingly and sweetly, and then her fingers lashed forward, suddenly moving to clamp against the edge of Korro’s ear.

“Ow! Mom, hey, ow!” Korro’s head was yanked down by the older woman, and Senna gave her son a firm gaze with stern eyes as he struggled to get away without actually using force. It wasn’t right to airbend one’s mother across the room, after all. “Mom, let go, I’m not a kid anymore!”

“Avatar Korro!” Senna finally barked, the sweet tone replaced by the firm touch of an irate mother. “You are going to meet with her and you’re going to be civil! And if she wants to make peace you’re going to make it!” Her fingers tightened on Korro’s earlobe and the Avatar gave another sharp cry. “If not for yourself, if not for her, but for me! You have no idea how hard the past ten years have been on me, watching you two snipe at each other! You’re family! You’re supposed to love and support each other, not...pull each other’s hair and put fire sauce in each other’s food!”

She released the Avatar’s ear and Korro instantly started to rub it, wincing as his eyes fell back on his mother. With a sigh he finally gave a nod, her words sinking in. If nothing else, the feud had taken a toll on Senna. That was reason enough to put an end to it.

“All right, all right.” He finally sighed, and tucked his hands into his pockets. “I’ll try to make nice with my sister.” He grunted, and fixes his gaze back on his mother. “What time is Korra coming, again?”

 

Almost every issue between the twins was because Korro had been born first. By just a few seconds; he was the first twin to leave Senna and be greeted by the big, open world. It had been Korra’s opinion ever since she was young that it was that faint handful of seconds that had made Korro the Avatar over her.

She had never respected the title as much as Korro, and had seen it as something to boast about to the other children rather than the lofty responsibility it was. While Korro had taken it seriously as he headed towards Republic City to begin training with Tenzin, Korra had merely snidely remarked that she would’ve had all four elements mastered by then, and her name would be on everyone’s lips. She was brash; egotistical, and didn’t handle being second best very well. Though she was still a remarkably skilled waterbender, when Korro first left for Republic City the young woman was talking about making her living by grifting fights in the outskirts of the Southern Water Tribe. Both Korro and Senna brushed off her words, naturally assuming it was Korra’s way of coping with her twin brother leaving. Neither one of them thought she’d actually do it, which made it all the more staggering when she did.

Not only that, but she had turned it into a career.

The Southern Water Tribe’s entire Pro Bending circuit was because of Korra’s influence. She had proven to be a shrewd negotiator and used her waterbending and her passive relation to the Avatar in order to secure more than enough investors. Every now and again Korro would still receive a letter from a wealthy person back home, asking why he never showed up for the public appearance he had promised when Korra signed a contract with his name on it. It only made things more tense between the two siblings.

There was no hate between them; there could never truly be hate. But they were both stubborn and determined, and shared far too many personality traits to allow two people to get along with ease. With Korra’s resentment over losing the title of Avatar by a few seconds, things had never been warm and they had never been gentle. There had been times Avatar Korro found himself jealous of Mako and Bolin’s bond; knowing that he’d likely never have one like it with his own sister.

Avatar Korro went to greet his sister at the docks, where the young woman had sailed in on an expensive liner from the Southern Water Tribe. Despite lacking Avatar status Korra had made a celebrity of herself regardless; building up her persona as the woman that brought competitive bouts to the otherwise boring south. While he waited for her to disembark there were people all around; civilians of Republic City waving signs to greet a woman that had brought some entertainment into their lives. Korro himself had gone out of his way to avoid being noticed; standing with a jacket over his shoulders and a hood pulled up over his face. Being stopped and greeted as the Avatar that saved Republic City so many times with Korra right there likely wouldn’t of been a big hit with his sister.

When Korra first stepped out on the deck of the ship the people suddenly cheered; so much so that Korro was left wincing from the noise. As he adjusted his eyes he focused in on Korra, and with a bit of surprise rising to his brow he finally saw the woman she had become. The years had been good to her; and as she beamed and waved at the cheering crowds she looked more at home than she had ever been. She was dressed in an athletic, tight-fitting shirt that showed off her muscled frame and firm breasts, and a simple pair of rich blue pants that led into Pro Bending boots. Better traction for those icy brawls. While Korra made her way down the ramp a few of the people had the courage to approach her, moving up to have autographs signed or to ask if she thought they had the stuff to make it on the pro circuit.

Korro watched from the outskirts as everyone fawned over his sister, and couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t even a fraction of the people that showed up for a parade thanking the Avatar for his hard work, but it also had none of the heartache associated with it. If nothing else, it was nice to see that the young woman was doing well for herself. When Korra managed to get past the crowds she made a beeline for the young man in the back, heading towards Avatar Korro with a smirk lining her mature, pretty features.

“I almost didn’t see you past all of my fans.” She remarked with a grin, and Korro couldn’t help but lose his warm feelings under the pressure of a sudden eyeroll. Same old Korra. “Sorry if that took a while; it’s important to spend some time with them to know how much I care.”

“...you think I don’t-” Korro paused, stopping himself before he retorted. It wasn’t for her. It wasn’t for him. It was for Senna. The Avatar took a long, deep breath, struggling to be the adult in the situation. “Of course. It’s nice to see you again, Korra. It’s been too long.”

Korro moved his arms out to offer the young woman a hug, who took it from obligation if nothing else. The twins embraced each other briefly, and though it certainly didn’t have the warmth of hugging Senna or one of his wives, Korro couldn’t help but notice his sister’s physique. She was as strong and firm as ever; her breasts full and pert and her arms wonderfully sculpted. She wasn’t the muscled, intimidating presence of Kuvira or the lithe, agile frame of Suyin, but Korra had a certain tough tomboy quality that had always served her well.

When they pulled away Korra smirked, arching a brow as she decided to chide her brother.

“So where’s your army of wives, Avatar?” She asked with a brow arched and a coy little smirk playing on her features. “Aren’t they here to carry your throne?”

“They don’t-” Korro bit his bottom lip, and took another long, deep breath. “They all have their own responsibilities, Korra. We spend the evenings together. They do everything from run Future Industries to manage the military movements of the Earth Kingdom.”

“Right, right, and carry the throne.” Korra beamed as she slapped Korro on the back, and started to walk past him. “C’mon! You can tell me all about the statues of you while we walk.”

Korro sighed, and slapped a hand to his face. It was going to be a long, long day.

 

As the day went on Korro showed his twin around Republic City, which she had waited until a few hours in to let her brother know she had already been there. Several times. It caused no small amount of contention between them as Korro asked why she had never stopped to visit, to which Korra only explained that she either didn’t have enough time, was too distracted with her big, important plans, or she simply assumed Korro was busy saving the world. Her resentment of the Avatar had certainly stayed in place, but it wasn’t as openly hostile as it was when they were growing up. She was still bitter but in a more adult way; eager to show her twin that despite everything, she was still a capable woman in her own right.

Something he never would have denied except in Korra’s own mind. And in truth, she had done well for herself. The Pro Bending of the Southern Water Tribe was making plans to merge with that of Republic City, and Korra had been brandishing her image to help the merger go well. In a few short months she’d be, as she had described it, stupid rich. The fact that she was doing so well seemed to ease the tension between the twins, as childish fears and worries finally gave way to their own capabilities as adults.

The two spent a great deal of time walking around the city, mostly with Korro showing her sights she had already seen but hid from his knowledge. And even with the teasing thrown in, the two were getting along better than Korro had expected. Aside from a few barbs and jabs here and there the two siblings found a natural pace with each other, and it wasn’t too long into the visit that Korro found himself happy that his twin sister had visited. Despite their issues Korra was still a remarkable woman; she was strong and bright and had the sharp, piercing eyes of her mother. She was beautiful and kind in her own way; usually the last part reserved specifically for people that weren’t her twin. When someone stopped to ask for an autograph she gladly gave it, and even watched with faux-excitement as a few kids stopped her to show her their pretend bending skills.

In short, Korra had become a woman. And a fine one, at that.

Korro had led his sister to one of his favorite spots in Republic City by the time evening came around, a great hill overlooking the entire sculpt of the city. It was the sort of place one wouldn’t find by accident; the hill usually hidden by clouds during the day. But when night came and the lights of Republic City pierced through, the look was rather breathtaking. Korro sat with his twin sister at the edge of it, overlooking the city with a warm and content smile on his face.

“So have you seen this part of Republic City, too?” He asked with a smirk, glancing over at the young woman. Korra just gave him a large, fake yawn, playing it up in an overdramatic fashion.

“No, but...you seen one city, you seen them all.” After her yawn she gave him a little smirk, and moved a hand out to gently nudge her elbow into his waist. Well, maybe not all that gently. Korro was left rubbing what was almost certainly going to be a bruise in the morning. Despite it, Korra was smiling to her brother with kindness in her eyes. “Thanks for showing me around, big brother. It’s nice seeing that my investment’s going to be growing in a big city like this.”

“And that’s all you care about, the circuit?” Korro asked with an equally coy smirk, looking over at her. As the young woman shifted uncomfortably on the hill, he moved out a hand to rest it against her kneecap. “We should spend some time with Mom before you go, Korra. She’d want to see us getting along for a change.”

“I guess.” The woman grunted softly in reply, and her eyes darted out to look over the city. She sighed, and her shoulders rose and fell, speaking out in a soft, thoughtful voice. “She was always closer with you, though. I was never part of that. And then, when she let me know what all was going on...well.” She shrugged, as Korro’s eyes opened in a bit of surprise. He remained quiet while Korra continued to speak. “I guess I can see why, now.”

Korro blinked, letting the thought hang in the air for a moment. Senna hadn’t told him that Korra was informed about their special relationship, and the knowledge that she had was certainly something to think about. Korro’s hand tightened gently on his sister’s knee, and he began to speak in a soft, thoughtful voice, trying to feel out if Korra meant what he suspected she meant.

“You mean...what’s going on...in Republic City, yes?”

“No, dummy, I mean you and Mom having sex all the time.”

“...oh.”

Silence went over the two for a while, though there wasn’t as much judgement running through Korra’s voice as Korra might have suspected. She treated it as an offhand comment, as if it was something she had expected for a while, but simply had confirmation. When she looked back at Korro were eyes were set a little harder; and though she wasn’t quite angry he could tell she had her stubborn barriers in place once more.

“You could’ve told me!” She barked at him, her brows low as she looked at her brother. “How long have you and Mom been doing that?!”

“It’s new!” Korro quickly explained, holding his hands up defensively. “Just a few months, when I went to bring her to Republic City! It just sort of happened!”

“And it keeps just sort of happening?” Korra pressed him, leaning forward as she regarded her brother. “And neither one of you decided to tell me until Mom makes some offhand comment in a letter a few days before I get here?! A quick ‘by the way, I share Korro’s bed with his wives. It’s delightful.’” She mocked her mother’s tone for a few words at the end, looking at her brother with an expression of indignation. She even pulled the letter out of her shirt, wagging it back and forth in front of Korro and continued to speak in her mother’s tone. “‘Dear, when you stop by for your visit, you should make love to your brother! It’s brought our family closer together!’ That’s dropped on me two days before my visit?!”

“Mom said that?!” Korro blinked in surprise, and snatched the letter from his twin’s hand. He opened it quickly and passed over it with his eyes, reading quietly with his cheeks darkening. “Yes. Yes she did.”

Pain flew through Korro’s arm as his sister suddenly lashed out, punching him in the bicep with a loosely closed fist. She gave a small grunt while Korro rubbed his arm, looking over at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. He was about to ask just what she was doing, but as his eyes passed over Korra he could already tell. After punching her twin the young woman had risen to her feet, and was starting to strip out of her clothes. Inch by inch she was exposed to him; and Korro’s eyes followed the muscular shape of his sister’s body as her shirt was dropped to the side. Beautiful, full breasts and a flat, strong stomach were his to study, and Korra’s fingers moved against the waistband of her pants, preparing to strip them down as well.

“Well?” She looked at him with a cocky expression playing on her face. “Mom’s telling us to, we gotta do what she says.”

Korro swallowed, and nodded quietly in agreement.

 

The two siblings fell back together in the grass; their bodies naked as they did so. Korra’s full, firm chest was squeezed hard against her brother’s, and as she landed atop him she pressed her mouth eagerly against his own. With Korro laying on his back he could do little more than let his aggressive sister take the reigns; and he witnessed her usual indomitable spirit from a much more pleasant angle than her usual punches, barbs, and snide remarks. She was just as determined and fierce in the middle of a kiss as she was in the middle of an argument, and Korro was left wrestling with her mighty tongue as the young woman eagerly took what she desired. Her tight, firm frame pressed itself hard against Korro’s own, and as their mouths continued to play the young woman slid herself into a mounting position against him.

Korro groaned at the feel of his sister’s wet slit against the length of his thick, throbbing member, and as soon as his voice echoed from deep inside his throat the young woman separated their lips, gazing down at her twin with a coy smirk playing on her face.

“You like the feel of that, hmm, Avatar?” The word slipped from her lips as teasingly as ever, but for the first time it wasn’t offered with bitterness and resentment. She moved a hand down to grab Korro at the base of his shaft, and her hips rolled back and forth, smearing her sex over him. She coated his length with a bit of her glistening entrance, and with every rub and gyration Korro could feel just how warm his sister’s sex was from outside. He could only imagine how wonderful she felt from within. “Do you want to fuck your sister, Korro? Just like you fuck Mom?”

Korra was stubborn and teasing as ever, but it could never be said that Korro didn’t push back against her sometimes unruly attitude. In that moment it took the form of the Avatar suddenly grabbing his sister’s rear and rolling, taking the teasing position out of her hands. In an instant Korra was on her back on the warm grass, her legs dangling in the air as her own brother pushed his hips forward, sliding straight into her entrance. The young woman’s voice broke out into an eager moan as they were joined, and her nails drug deep lines against her brother’s back while she called out.

“Oh, you...you brat!” She moaned, her sex tightening around her brother’s throbbing member. With every inch of Korro deep inside of her Korra was left with her head swimming, her walls struggling to keep every inch of her brother inside. Every motion of his length pushed deep into her walls and left the young woman reeling; biting down on her bottom lip and simply experiencing the taboo thrill of it all. Korro just smirked as Korra clung to him, her nails in his flesh and her legs slowly moving to wrap around his waist. After taking a moment to collect herself Korra opened her eyes once more, and gazed into her twin’s while she whispered with a naughty, heated voice to her lips. “There. You happy now?”

“Mhmm.” Korro responded with a smirk, and slapped his hands against the sides of Korra’s rear. He slowly began to thrust against his sister, pulling in and out of the tight, warm grip that she was all too eager to provide. Each time they crashed together the sound of flesh slapping echoed over their tiny, secluded hill, drowned out only by the sound of Korra’s hungry, eager moans. Despite all her resistance and her stubborn attitude, the young woman was all too willing to lay back and let her twin claim her in her wet, hungry hole.

That wasn’t to say she wasn’t still a brat about it, though.

“C’mon, you can go harder! I’m not some fragile doll like those wives of yours!” She was aggressive and hostile even from the bottom, and as Korro fucked her he could feel her claw at grip at him, swearing and cursing as she was claimed. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down to kiss her, but it only lasted for a few brief seconds before she bit down on his bottom lip and pulled back; only releasing it when it could snap back into place. Her hands were strong as she held his shoulders and her legs were fiercely tight around him; eager to keep her twin inside her dark folds as long as she needed. When she came it was always with thunderous screaming and swearing, and at one point she climaxed so hard she had no other way to express it other than punching her brother in the bicep as hard as she could.

Another bruise for tomorrow, but this one was worth it.

Their sweaty, naked figures continued to grind against the ground, stray bits of grass and dirt smearing their equally-dark skin. When Korro’s peak started to draw near he suddenly released his sister’s ass and drove his hands forward; pressing both of them against the shape of his twin’s shoulders. Using her for leverage Korro leaned forward suddenly, pressing his weight against the girl as he started to fuck her deeper from above. Korra was left struggling to keep her legs locked around her brother, and her reward for maintaining was the feel of Korro throbbing against her walls, his member twitching and spasming as he started to cum.

Korra moaned in wild lust as she felt her own twin’s cum fill her; every last rope of the white, sticky flavor polishing the inside of her entrance. She squeezed and milked his sex with her eager hole, and no sooner did Korro finish did Korra slip her entrance off of him, quickly rolling forward and off of her shoulders. Korro’s cock was still drooling cum by the time Korra moved her head forward, taking her brother’s length in her mouth and starting to slurp against him.

The Avatar trembled and shuddered to his knees, and all the while Korra continued to service him. She drew out his orgasm by another few tiny shots straight into her mouth, and as his cum continued to leak from her dark folds she was all too hungry for more. Her technique was as confident as the girl herself; one hand strong against Korro’s still-thick shaft while her tongue worked with expert precision. It was clear she had done the task before, and now Korro was able to reap the rewards of his sister’s expertise. She continued to take him in deep strokes; her nose often bumping into his lap as she let every inch of his thick length pass over her tongue and tickle the back of her throat.

“Nnng...Korra…” Korro whispered, gazing down at the young woman while his body writhed in pleasure. He slid a hand down the back of his sister’s spine and once more caressed her rear, his fingers finally finding the wet hole he had just claimed. While his digits toyed at her pussy she leaked a bit more of her twin’s cum, and Korro could feel his fingers coated in his own white runoff. All the while Korra’s tongue was twirling around him, and he was fighting off the urge for yet another wild peak. “...here.”

One of Korro’s hands went into his sister’s hair, pulling her up and off of his cock for the moment. She was left with open, gasping lips he was all too eager to fill, moving his cum-covered fingers from her pussy to her mouth. Korra moaned like a brazen slut as her mouth closed over her brother’s digits, her tongue swirling around as she tasted the cum she had just held inside of her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she sucked him clean, and by the time Korro’s fingers left her mouth she was looking up at her brother with a loving smile on her face. Her head dangling from the grip in his hair, a line of cum across her lips, Korra had never looked more enticing to the Avatar. And then she spoke, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Korro and a rising heat to the Avatar’s chest.

“...let’s go show Mom that we made up.” She whispered, and flicked her tongue lightly across her lips.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	17. Twin Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Korra and Korro possibly show their mother how well they've made up? 
> 
> By...y'know. Naked stuff, of course.

Legacy of Korro  
Chapter 17: Twin Trouble  
-By Drace Domino

“Well, I’m glad to see the two of you made up.” Senna remarked with a little smirk, leaning against the edge of the bedroom door. She had come to visit Korra’s lush hotel room in Republic City, specifically by her own invite. She had sent a message an hour previous to her mother back at Korro’s mansion, asking her to swing by and see how well they were getting along. As it turned out, they were getting along quite a bit better.

Senna was leaning in the doorway watching just how well her two children had made up, her eyes flickering over both of their naked forms. By the time she had dropped in Korra was seated on the very edge of the bed; her legs spread and her hands down against the mass of her brother’s hair that was hovering against her sex. The girl who would have been Avatar had pulled her hair free of her braids and let it cascade down her shoulders, framing her beautiful, dark features with tinted cheeks as she was so diligently serviced. Her muscular and toned legs were moved to position around Korro’s shoulders, and when she caught sight of her mother the young woman gave Senna a wide smile and a wave.

“Hi, Mom!” She beamed, her hands still resting lightly atop of Korro’s head. She was grinding her hips forward and forcing her brother to press his tongue against her with more urgency; and as he worked Korra could feel her nectar glisten out of her folds to run along his tongue. Their motions were mostly gentle and calm while he serviced her; the evening relaxed and casual while they had waited for their mother. After all, neither one of the twins wanted to be tired for when Senna finally made the scene.

It was the first time Senna had ever seen her daughter topless since she was young, and the mother of the twins took the time to appraise her daughter’s lovely frame. Korra had a body unlike any of Korro’s wives; the closest would be Kuvira with her powerful, muscled frame, but Korra’s body was even more solid than the soldier’s. She was built almost identically to her twin in regard to her muscles and her strength, and even their dark skin tone was such a close match that in the dim light of the bedroom it was difficult for Senna to tell where Korro ended and Korra began. While the mother drew into the room the smell of sex was quick to hit her senses, and she smiled warmly as she drifted around the edge of the bed, circling where Korro was working.

“Hi, dear.” Senna just beamed and let her fingers lower to dust over Korro’s hair. The response that came was a muffled “hi, Mom,” and Senna imagined it would’ve sounded enthusiastic were it for for the fact his mouth was full of his sister’s pussy. Senna just beamed at Korra as she sat on the very edge of the bed beside her daughter; one arm moving around her bare shoulders and the other hand stretching out to lift her girl’s chin.

“Let me look at you. Still so beautiful.” Senna beamed as she regarded her daughter, and leaned in first for a long, motherly hug. Korra’s arms stretched around her mom and her naked chest pressed to the older woman’s through her shirt; the two embracing all while Korro’s tongue continued to tease and tickle at his sister’s folds. Once the motherly embrace was over the two separated, though Senna’s arm remained wrapped around Korra’s waist while she gazed down into her daughter’s lap. “Looks like your brother’s enjoying himself. Have I missed much?”

“Just us working out our issues.” Korra responded with a shrug, and gazed over at her mother. It was an unusual circumstance but the mature and responsible Korra handled it with grace; refusing to hide what she was doing with her twin even before her own mother’s eyes. She proudly displayed her muscular frame just as she displayed her exposed pussy to her brother’s mouth, hiding nothing and relishing in being watched. Under Senna’s gaze Korra was only more aroused; the taboo thrill of the three members of the family brought together in lusty union making her blood boil from intense, forbidden desire. The young woman’s eyes flashed as she gazed down at Korro, and the two twins met each other’s gaze across a barrier of Korra’s naked, dark flesh. The girl just smirked, and tightened her grip in Korro’s hair to draw his mouth harder against her entrance. “Keep working that tongue, brother. Mom and I are just catching up.”

Korro smirked and rolled his eyes; his sister’s cocky, arrogant personality charming in its own way. She carried through with that thought by turning to Senna once more, arching a brow as she regarded her mother. Senna was already in the process of getting ready; stripping away her blouse and bra and moving down to her own dark flesh. Korra spent a moment to appreciate how her mother looked in her well-aged beauty, and finally spoke up after Senna had smoothed out her hair and gazed at her daughter once more.

“So Mom, when my group merges with Republic City’s pro bending circuit, I might be travelling a lot between here and back home.” She quirked a brow as she regarded her mother, and allowed it as Senna leaned in to press their naked breasts together. Senna’s were larger than her own, but what Korra lacked in size she made up for in youthful perkiness and sheer bounce. She was fit and muscular, while Senna wore the body of a middle aged woman that had bore two children. They were both beautiful, only different. “I was thinking of saving money by just staying at home when I’m at the Southern Water Tribe, and maybe crashing with you here in Republic City. Is that okay?”

“You’d have to ask Korro, dear.” Senna spoke as she moved her hands out, unable to resist touching her daughter’s breasts. While Korra still felt waves of pleasure running through her from Korro’s tongue her mother soon touched her chest; teasing over her powerful muscles with the ends of her mature, clever digits. She quickly let her grip fall upon Korra’s nipples, and while the older woman teased them Korra was left struggling to maintain her calm composure.

“Right, right.” She grunted, and Senna could see a small twitch to Korra’s eye signifying the difficulty she was having maintaining her resolve. The appearance of strength and control was very important to her beautiful daughter, and it was clear she was losing both under the combined pressure of her brother and mother. “Well...maybe when he’s done...doing what he’s doing. I can...ask him.”

Korro’s lips leaned forward and sealed against Korra’s hood, suckling at his sister’s pussy with a sudden, rushing eagerness. At the same time Senna twisted her daughter’s nipples in different directions, forcing her back to arch and her head to roll back, her lips parting in a sudden and unstoppable moan. The combined efforts of Korro and Senna were more than enough to break Korra’s strong facade, and by the time the young woman’s moan subsided she slumped in against her mother’s chest, whimpering as her lap twitched against Korro’s hungry mouth.

“We...we can talk about it later.” She grumbled quietly; her cheeks red and her head reeling from the pleasure that swept over her. “For now, this is...this is nice.”

Korro’s mouth left Korra’s pussy just long enough for him to look up at his mother and share a smirk. The older woman took the momentary break in Korra’s resolve to slip up to her knees on the bed, drawing her own naked body to position itself just behind Korra’s. Her bare knees slid against Korra’s waist and she cradled her daughter’s shoulders just underneath her chest; pressing her breasts against the back of her daughter’s head. From there she drew her arms around and continued to tease her daughter’s nipples, squeezing and pinching them while Korra laid in a helpless, whimpering state. Before long Senna found her head lower and pull before her daughter’s, and as Korro gazed up with a mouthful of his sister’s pussy, he saw the two of them kiss deeply for the first time.

The Avatar smirked and swallowed a mouthful of Korra’s flavor while he watched his mother and sister kiss; their tongues visibly colliding before their lips sealed together. With their family joined in a wonderful reunion the Avatar closed his eyes and relished in the moment, savoring the feel of Korra’s warm thighs against his cheeks, the tremble of her folds across his tongue, and the sweet sound of her muffled whimpers offered into her own mother’s lips. Though things between them had often been difficult, it was pleasant to know that they were slowly on the mend. Like most things in Korro’s recent life, giving in to passion and desire had brought a unique balance that none could predict.

Korra didn’t last long under the combined affections of her family. The teasing of her nipples by Senna’s fingers and the Avatar’s tongue cleverly flicking back and forth over her lips was enough to draw the woman into a moment of rising orgasm. Her hips drew up from the bed as she smeared her entrance across Korro’s face, and when her mouth left Senna’s it was only for her to release a wild, sudden scream. Her thighs suddenly locked around the Avatar’s head tightly; snatching against the sides of him with all of her might, and Korro was left with little other recourse than to draw in the scent and taste of his sister until her climax ended. She shuddered and shook while her muscles tensed; her piercing cry filling the room just as the scent of her arousal slathered her brother’s senses.

When it was over Korro’s hair was dishevelled and his face was slick with Korra’s nectar, but he was smiling nonetheless. While Korra whimpered and struggled to catch her breath, Korro drew himself to a standing position, revealing the thick length he had grown while servicing his sister. Firm and strong it stood before the two women, a bead of precum clinging to the very tip and wrapped in the smooth casing of flesh. He stood before them with his cock dangling, simply waiting for the mother and daughter pair to decide just how they wanted to handle it.

Korra was still reeling from her orgasm, and so it was Senna who stepped up with a smile and the desire to make a decision. She reached a hand out and wrapped it around her son’s cock; squeezing it briefly before her eyes flickered up to study his own. She shared with him a smile, and her head gestured gently down to Korra’s naked, shivering body.

“Show me all the ways you made up.” She smiled kindly, a motherly glow in her face that was out of place considering the forbidden passions she was craving to play witness to. “Korro? Let me see you fuck your sister.”

 

Senna was going to get a closer look than even she had expected. It was just a moment later that the mother of the twins was on her back; her knees bent and her legs spread, gazing up at her own daughter’s wet, glistening sex. Korra had straddled Senna’s face and closed her thighs on either side of her mother’s head, locking herself in place before she slowly began to lean forward. Inch by inch Senna could feel Korra’s naked body press in against her own; their stomachs meeting each other’s breasts as the space between them disappeared. It ended as Korra’s fingers wrapped around the outside of Senna’s thighs, and the mother of the two could feel the warm breath of her daughter against the outside of her shaven, mature sex.

Senna’s head was swimming in delight as she took a deep breath of Korra’s pussy; breathing in the rich, delicious scent and allowing her nose to briefly slide up the outside of the other girl’s lips. A tiny wet spot was left on the tip of her nose, basking her even further in the lovely smell of her daughter’s arousal. She was just about to open her mouth and drink of the girl much like Korro had just done, but the opportunity was stolen from her as Korro finally moved into position. The Avatar had positioned himself to kneel behind Korra; right beside his mother’s head as he grabbed the edge of his cock and lined himself up with his sister’s hole. The two of them were moaning in growing desire as Senna watched him push himself forward, and the mother of the two was treated to the delightful sight of her daughter’s folds peeling back to allow her own brother entrance.

The length of Korro’s thick, throbbing member pushed inside of Korra inch by inch, and as he worked himself slowly inside Senna could feel her senses reeling. Between Korra’s breath at her sex and the sight of her only daughter being fucked so intimately by her only son, the older woman was amazed she hadn’t already released in delightful climax.

“That’s good, Korro…” Korra had regained some of her senses and confidence, and was already egging her brother on. She was glancing back at the Avatar with a large smile on her face, licking her lips while her hanging locks of brown hair teased across her mother’s exposed stomach. “You’re probably used to it being nice and easy, hmm? All those pregnant wives have to be treated gingerly?”

Clearly, she had never fucked Kuvira. Korro just grinned as his hands tightened against his sister’s rear, squeezing her in two tight fistfuls as he gave the young woman one last opportunity to savor the feel of him resting gently inside of her. Soon, things weren’t going to be quite so gentle.

“What’re you waiting for?” Korra teased; rolling her hips from side to side and “accidentally” rubbing her hood past her mother’s cheeks. “It’s no fun if you just let it sit inside and-oh oh oh oh!” The young woman’s voice broke into a sudden flurry of gasps as Korro began to fuck her, the bed starting to creak as he rocked forward into his sister with a flurry of energy the young woman simply didn’t expect. He was crashing into her with power and speed, each thrust of his hips slapping against Korra’s rear, and every push of his cock into her tight, warm hole forcing a bit of her nectar to splash out against Senna’s face.

Korra was left a howling beast as she was claimed by her brother; the sudden, intense fucking simply too much for her to bear. She was a tough young woman but she had a tendency to overestimate herself, and the way Korro held her hips firm as he fucked her with wild passion pushed her far past her point of control. Her legs twitched and her face fell down against her mother’s sex; her cheek squeezed against the older woman’s hood as she wailed in deafening joy.

Senna, meanwhile, was more than happy to bear witness to it all. Each time Korro’s cock pushed into Korra’s depths his heavy sack slapped against her hood, and on a few sweet occasions Senna was able to catch the underside of his pouch with her tongue. She wiggled it around with a smile on her face as her son fucked her daughter, her eyes flashing in crazed lust as she breathed deep of the two finally joining together in her presence. Each thrust of Korro’s cock squeezed more and more nectar from Korra’s hole, and Senna’s eyes followed each drop as they rolled down her folds, eager to snag them on the edge of her tongue.

Korra was moaning a steady stream of nonsense, sometimes begging Korro to never stop, and sometimes whimpering that it was all too much. She was delirious and lost in the moment of passion, but one thing was certain: she didn’t like it when Korro suddenly pulled out.

“No! No no! Put it back in! Korro, please, I need it! I want it so much!” She was practically wailing as Korro left the void inside of her, but he had pulled himself free with good purpose. His cock was only unattended for a split second; as soon as it left Korra’s wet hole he had pushed it down into Senna’s waiting mouth, and while Korra whined like a petulant child her mother was busy keeping her brother happy and hard between her lips.

Senna moaned around her son’s length; saving the taste of his cock flavored with the glaze of Korra’s arousal. Her tongue twisted and twirled and she swallowed a mouthful of her newly-flavored spit, trembling a little as it shivered down her throat. The two of them together made for a delicious treat for her senses, and Senna more than willingly held her mouth open for Korro to begin fucking her down to the edge of her throat. All through it, Korra continued to whimper and whine, until Korro put a stop to her noise.

“You’re so loud, sis. Here...this’ll help you be quiet.” His words were swift and firm, and were accented by a hand moving into his sister’s hair. She didn’t whine anymore; from the second Korro shoved her face into Senna’s spread sex the young woman’s mouth had more than enough to keep it occupied. Senna giggled around Korro’s cock as she felt her daughter immediately start to work her folds, flicking her tongue back and forth and prodding at her with one of her thick, strong fingers. It was clear that Korra had never eaten another woman before, but the intensity of the moment was more than enough to make up for any inexperience on the part of the beautiful young woman. Senna even rose one of her legs up and closed it around the back of her daughter’s head, trapping the girl’s face against her sex while Korra continued to lick around her mother’s hood.

Senna was left gasping as Korro pulled his cock free from her throat; her face now covered in a glaze of sweat, spit, and the running nectar of Korra’s pussy. Though she desperately desired to take her son into her mouth once more and continue her work, watching as he pushed his spit-covered length into her daughter’s hole was still a fitting consolation prize. She gazed on with adoring eyes as the mewling Korra was skewered once more on her brother’s cock, and as if they hadn’t lost a single thrust, he immediately began to fuck her just as hard as before.

This time, all of Korra’s screams sent vibrations into her mother’s hole, and every last word of her rambling nonsense was murmured against her mother’s wet, deaf folds. She whined against a flailing tongue about how hard Korro was fucking her, and in her sobbing delight she groaned out the secret that she had always wondered what it would feel like to be his toy. Thankfully, no one could hear her save for her mother’s warm hole. A secret sloppily revealed to something that would tell no one.

When Korro’s moment drew near he began to fuck Korra even harder, and the young woman’s words broke away from clarity to give in to flat-out screaming. Her throat ached as she was fucked hard for the last few strokes, and already Senna’s senses were flaring in what was to come. She watched, first hand as Korro’s heavy sack trembled and tensed, and her eyes could clearly make out the slow throbbing of Korro’s cock as his seed rushed into his own sister’s pussy. Korra was the same moaning mess as before; her body having rocked in orgasm countless times throughout the evening, and Korro’s release merely the icing in her hole. Senna swallowed hungrily as she saw Korro’s length twitch and spasm, and he hilted himself inside of the young woman for some time after. 

Throughout her orgasm Korra had neglected to continue servicing her mother, but Senna completely understood. Sometimes, it was difficult to focus when passion was so overwhelming that one lost sight of everything else. Besides; she was hardly off the hook, and Senna was determined to have both of her children pleasure her yet.

When Korro finally pulled his cock free, there was a moment where Senna barely knew how to react. She was captivated by the sight of white cream welling up at the entrance to her daughter; a stark contrast to the young woman’s dark skin. Once the leaking began; however, Senna was all too eager to step up. The older woman threw her head forward the second she saw a sliver of white tease down Korra’s folds, and her mouth opened wide to smear her tongue against it, eager to capture it all.

“Oh...oh Spirits, Mom…” Korra whimpered as she felt her mother’s tongue work along her body, her thighs twitching and her nails drawing white lines against Senna’s thighs. Her vision was hazy and her voice was hoarse, but there was unbridled joy within it. “Clean me out, Mom...make sure I don’t get pregnant.”

Senna’s mouth was pressed hard against Korra’s entrance at that point, and she was busy teasing out mouthfuls of cum with the stretched out tip of her tongue. She curled her tongue forward and then quickly drew it back; dragging to her with each motion another delightful taste. Korro’s thick cum rolled against her tongue and coated the inside of her mouth, all of it with the mingled flavor of Korra’s own sweet taste. Korro watched his mother drink of his spunk with a smile on his face, and after a moment he leaned forward to offer his help.

Korra was left gasping as her brother’s cock pushed deep inside, only to drag back out with a slow and steady pull. As he drew back he pushed the tip of his cockhead down to the bottom of her walls, forcing the flesh of his tip to drag out what cream he could. Each time he scraped the inside of his sister’s walls with his cock he was able to push out more cream; cream that his mother was eager and happy to consume. When another bit of cum oozed out of the tip of his length Senna was equally eager to lick it away, making a noise of joyous contentment as she was given even more of a late evening meal.

When Korra had been cleaned out and Korro’s cock licked smoothly clean, Senna finally smiled as she gazed up at her two children. Korra was already getting off of her mother; pulling her sweaty, naked frame up so she could kneel on the bed and address them both at the same time. The twins knelt side by side, gazing down at their mother with love and adoration in their eyes.

And as Senna looked at them, she was struck with emotion. They were so very much alike; both of them strong and stubborn, and both of them with hearts that were pure and unbreakable. They clashed so much because they were so similar, but in that wonderful evening Senna was allowed to enjoy them at peace with each other. As her naked children knelt shoulder-to-shoulder, she was unable to move past how closely they resembled one another. The same eyes. The same dark hair. The same dark skin tone wrapped around similar, muscular physiques. They were both remarkable and beautiful in their own way, and they were both hers.

Senna knew enough about Korro as a lover by then to know that he would never leave her wanting, and though she hadn’t released during Korra’s service of her, she knew that her chance to enjoy herself was soon approaching. Sure enough, the two siblings linked their arms around each other, and they gazed down at her with a thoughtful expression on their faces.

“So...what do we do with Mom?” Korro asked curiously, tapping his chin as he pondered it. Korra just smirked, and crossed her arms in cocky fashion over her chest. She couldn’t resist taking one more shot at her brother.

“With all your wives, I’d think you’d know better than me how to team up on a woman.” She jabbed at him, grinning wide. “Just tell me what to do, and I’ll make Mom scream while I do it.” The promise sent a shiver through Senna’s spine, though it still remained to be seen just what her twin children would end up doing with her.

Ultimately, she would be overjoyed at what was to come, but it wasn’t quite her turn just yet. Korra was still brash and bold and quick on the draw, and she reached down a hand to grab the hilt of her brother’s stiffening cock. It was still leaking a bit of cum after his recent visit to Korra’s pussy, and the young woman tightened her grip against it to keep him firm as she positioned him closer to their mother’s mouth.

“While you think about that, I think Mom and I can have some fun with you.” Korra finally spoke with a smirk, and gazed at her brother as Senna drifted forward with an eager, open mouth. Needing no instruction or even a moment’s notice, Korro’s mother was willing and ready to wrap her mouth around the head of her son’s cock, suckling against him with her tongue swirling around his head. Korra just grinned as she saw it, and elbowed her brother lightly in the ribs before she started to lower herself, as well. “Get to thinking, bro.”

Her little tease was the last one before she joined her mother at Korro’s cock, kissing against the edge of his shaft while Senna continued to work the head. Korro was left trembling as pleasure ran through his body once more, and the two women laid against each other while they began to suck and nibble his length back to life. As he gazed down he could clearly see his mother and sister servicing him with smiles on their faces; Senna’s lips gliding up and down his shaft, and Korra’ mouth moving to let her tongue tease just underneath him. Pleasure ran through him as tongues worked on his shaft and his sack alike, and the two women worked together to slowly coat his member in thick, wet spit.

While they worked Korra laid firmly against her naked mother; their breasts pressed together while the two women moved their arms to hold the other close. They didn’t lay a hand on Korro’s shaft after that first moment simply because they didn’t need to; with two eager, hungry mouths it was more than enough to keep the Avatar’s cock firmly in play. While they licked and kissed along their son and brother’s member their spit smeared to each other’s cheeks and lips, their hair tangled and their faces both grew dark with a blush of arousal. They were dedicated and eager with their task, and Korro couldn’t be happier with it.

It wasn’t long before he was at full size again; his throbbing length coated in the affection of his family. His head drooled a mix of precum and leftovers from his previous session inside of his sister, and the two women teased at the mark of cream with their tongues before battering it back and forth with a shared, sweet giggle. Senna’s mature features looked almost young as she serviced her son with joy lining her eyes, and her laugh was enough to warm Korro’s heart. It felt good to hear her so happy, just as it felt amazing to have the two women so utterly devoted to sucking against his cock.

Their lips both left his shaft but they didn’t stray far, and soon Korro could feel the two running their tongues up and down against the hanging pouch of his sack. More giggles escaped them and he could hear muffled whispers between them; not clearly enough to understand their words, but enough to know they were laced with the same thick desires that had overtaken the three of them. They could have their secrets for all Korro cared; it was enough for him that they were whispered into the spit-coated spread of his sack.

By the time Korro had an idea for how the two children could properly thank their mother for all her hard work, Korra was the one that was taking her brother’s cock in deep, strong strokes. He had contemplated releasing himself inside of his sister’s mouth and watching her swallow it down, but his length had been summoned for a different purpose. With a hand in Korra’s hair he pulled the girl’s mouth from his length, and as she was left gasping and looking disappointed to have his cock stolen from her, he addressed the two with a confident grin against his lips.

“Mom? Sit up for a minute.”

Senna beamed as she was brought up to a sitting position, and watched as Korro moved to position himself behind her. His legs stretched out on either side of his mother and his hands moved to lift the woman up; smiling as her back moved to fall against his chest. As Korra watched with interest Korro’s stiff length moved against his mother’s hole; though not her pussy. While her daughter licked her lips in desire Senna’s ass was slowly pierced by her son’s cock, and the woman was left gasping and moaning as inch by inch slid inside of her.

Korra grit his teeth, trembling as he slid fully inside of Senna and found himself hilted inside of her. Once his mother’s warm, tight walls had fully gripped around his cock he moved to spread the woman’s legs, and while Senna’s back remained against his chest, he offered her wet, warm hole to Korra’s attentions.

“Okay, Sis. Now you.” He gave his sister a loving gaze as Senna was left trembling; pierced to her core on Korro’s length. The Avatar’s twin pondered the situation for a moment, clearly wondering how to proceed. She quickly considered and dismissed the idea of simply driving her face into her mother’s sex and eating her out, replacing the thought for a much more intense desire that ran through her. Before long she was sitting facing the two; her legs moving to wrap out and underneath them, moving so that her pussy could move flush against her mother’s. It took some managing of tangled legs amidst the murmured whimpers of Senna, but thanks to the athletic frame of both of her children, they soon found themselves in the right position. Their hands moved out to help each other; Korro’s wrapped around Korra’s ankles and Korra’s palms were firm on her mother’s hips, making sure that the whole combination remained in place. Then, as the three family members relished in the pleasure going through their bodies, they began to move.

Senna’s word became alive with a mad desire; both of her entrances worked by either one of her children at the same time. She could feel Korro’s cock driving out and back inside of her ass, and with every thrust he drove her wet, hot pussy against that of her daughter’s. She was surrounded on all sides by their bodies and their scent, and the mother of the Avatar was lost between the naked frames of the two people she cared most for in the entire world. It was the happiest she had ever been, and her moans were evidence to that fact.

While the three of them thrusted in a tangled mess of sweat and desire, Korro and Korra leaned forward so their mouths could make good use of their mother’s body. Korra went straight for a kiss; her tongue pushing into Senna’s mouth and pressing the flavor of Korro’s cock against her. Korro on the other hand was content to suckle at his mother’s throat or the side of her shoulder, leaving a dark hickey against her neck that she’d have to explain to the other wives in the morning. As if an explanation was even remotely necessary.

Senna whimpered throughout their session and she came several times before it was all finished; each time her body rocked in pleasure and she found her fingers dragging her nails hard against the flesh of her children. She left scratch marks up Korra’s back and across Korro’s legs, and her head was spinning from the sensations overwhelming her. Both of her children were in top physical condition and a lover of remarkable skill, be it Korro’s expert working of her ass or Korra’s inexperienced yet wildly enthusiastic grinding of their pussies.

“I’m...I’m such a lucky mother!” Senna finally blurted out, unsure of how else to express her love for her children. She moved to kiss them both in turn, their tongues working in a wet mess so that by the time she kissed Korra, she tasted of her son’s mouth as well. She whimpered against her daughter’s lips, and drug her nails again down the young woman’s back as she moaned. “You two are the greatest children I ever could have asked for!”

Korro and Korra shared a glance, and a smile, pleased that they had accomplished at least one thing during Korra’s visit. They had made their mother happy, and ensured the woman their family could indeed be at peace with one another. All it took was a little determination, sweat, and the patience to make things happen.

The two of them began to piston back and forth against Senna, and it wasn’t long after that arousal began to overtake all three. Their trio of climaxes was a long affair that left them all trembling, and by the end of it Senna was fairly certain she had cum several times throughout. Korra’s tense muscles and wild frenzy of activity during her own peak had left Senna reeling from delight, and when Korro’s cock began to spasm inside of her ass and filled her with his cream, Senna was reduced to a moaning, squirting mess.

Minutes later the three were still connected, leaning against each other for support and their naked bodies stuck together from sweat and exhaustion. Korra was the first to speak; but she only did so after she pressed a tiny kiss to the side of her mother’s throat.

“...love you, Mom.” She murmured gently, and her eyes lidded open to gaze at her brother. “You too I guess.”

Korro stuck his tongue out in response.

Senna just laughed warmly as she shivered in between the two. Korro’s cum was still coating the inside of her rear, and she could yet feel Korra’s folds pressed tight against her own. As the wet spot underneath her soaked into the sheets of the bed, the mother of the twins drew an arm around each, pulling them close as she spoke.

“Behave, you two.” She whispered with a loving tone to her voice. “I really don’t want to have to separate you, when we can have so much fun together.”

There was little arguing with that sentiment, and the two siblings shared a glance, silently promising to continue getting along.

At least, until morning.

End of Chapter 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	18. Perfect Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All those wives, a blindfold, and a guessing game. What fun!

**Legacy of Korro  
** Chapter 18: Perfect Mix  
-By Drace Domino

Eighteen. Eighteen of them in total, and Korro had claimed each of them within the span of ten long hours. Eighteen holes shared between five wives and one mother, the six women that shared Korro’s bed. By morning Korro was laying flat on his back, his eyes closed and every inch of him sore and exhausted. To say he was sleeping peacefully would be an understatement; he was dozing deep within the aftermath of the dreamlike reality in which he lived. His wives and mother were extraordinarily good to him, and he would sleep well into the afternoon because of that fact.

Last night, things had started simply enough. It wasn’t uncommon for the seven of them to spend their evening in a naked pile of flesh on Korro’s oversized bed, laughing and enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies. Typically, the group enjoyed each other as a whole, and while Korro was the focus of so many of their affections, the horde of wives were never demanding on the level they were last night. On a usual evening Korro would claim two or three of the six women that shared his bed, while caressing and fondling the others. There was a natural flow to it; a delicate ecosystem of passion that had kept them going through their unlike living situation. There was never any jealousy and there was never any neglect; all were equal in the Avatar’s bed. There were times that Kuvira would join Korro in claiming the wives using her specialized metal strap on, but there were also times when Opal and Asami would pin her to the bed while Korro claimed her, the entire time their eyes locked while he filled his beloved soldier.

These days, Kuvira was softer than usual, and it was because her pregnancy was moving along. She joined Suyin and Asami in carrying children for the Avatar; three of his wives pregnant and expecting. Opal had just recently given birth while Lin was unable, and Korro and Senna had always taken precautions to ensure that she didn’t carry her son’s offspring. Besides, they were at no shortage of children to raise for the new generation. With Kuvira’s edge taken away because of her pregnancy it had led to Lin stepping up as another to join Korro in claiming his wives, and the stern, strong chief of police of Republic City had proven her mettle when it came to wild, furious passions. She had a particular fondness for fucking her sister Suyin; watching as her tiny breasts and pregnant stomach swayed back and forth while she was claimed from behind.

That night, though...that night, the wives were not content with each other. That night, nothing less than the Avatar would do.

Six women stood naked before one man, and all of their eyes were upon him with hungry, aroused intent. Korro had been blindfolded for his own pleasure, but also for a game the women had yet to reveal the rules of. Together they were whispering, and all the Avatar could do was lay naked on the bed, one hand stroking his already erect cock, keeping himself at full height for whatever joy was to befall him. With the half-dozen women eyeing him up with hungry eyes, there were countless joys to come.

“Alright, Korro, time for a game!” It was Asami’s voice that broke through the air, and Korro lifted his head in response to it. He arched a brow underneath the blindfold and listened to the Sato girl’s words, his cheeks darkening and his member growing stronger and thicker as he listened. “You’re going to try to guess which one of us is sucking you off! If you can guess at least...what, girls? Four?”

A few words of agreement broke into the room, and Asami chuckled as she continued.

“Right then. If you can guess four of us correctly, then you win!”

“And what do I win?” Korro smirked and leaned back, resting against the small pile of pillows that was propping his upper half up. He no longer needed to stroke himself to stay fully erect; the promise of the six loves of his life servicing him was more than enough.

“You get a prize, obviously.” Asami responded with a grin, and snapped her fingers, signalling the game had begun. She didn’t bother telling Korro just what the prize was, leaving it up to the Avatar’s admittedly vivid imagination. Korro took a breath as he heard someone move onto the bed, and his body tightened in arousal as he felt the first tongue to move against the side of his cockhead. Fingers wrapped around his shaft and warm lips pursed over him, and the first few inches of his cock disappeared into one of his wive’s mouths, leaving it up to him to figure out who.

His skills were going to be put to the test, and it was already difficult to think with the warm, wet pleasure that was moving up and down his shaft. His cock twitched and trembled against a wriggling, curious tongue, and the Avatar’s mind was left reeling, struggling to remember the distinct styles of all of his wives. They all had their tells; their little tendencies that would betray them as the mystery woman rolling their lips and tongue against his shaft.

“Nnng...is there a time limit?” Korro grunted with a smile, and his member throbbed as he felt a tongue teasing the underside of his cockhead. Asami spoke up, and in doing so revealed that it wasn’t her servicing the Avatar, since the mouth continued to dance along Korro’s cock while she spoke.

“Only if there’s a limit to how many times you can cum.” She chuckled as she watched the scenario unfold, studying the mass of hair bobbing up and down in Korro’s lap. To her knowledge, there was no such limit, but she suspected that she’d be finding out soon enough that night. “We won’t stop until you take a guess. Even if you cum...and you will. Many, many times.”

Korro’s cheeks flushed red and his eyes drifted close underneath the soft grip of his blindfold. With a smile on his mouth he let his head roll back, and for the moment he allowed himself to simply relish in the pleasure. He knew that eventually the half-dozen women servicing him would push his cock to exhaustion, but there was no risk of that just yet. For now, he allowed himself to lay back and enjoy the saliva coating his cock and the tongue wiggling against him, twitching and trembling against his throbbing flesh.

It was a confident blowjob without much hesitation, and that ruled Opal out. Even in her horniest moments Opal was worried about sucking too hard or not having her mouth open wide enough, and as a result she was reliant on licking up and down his shaft rather than sucking him directly. The grip on his cock was likewise firm and strong, confident in its own firm, solid way. It wasn’t flashy and it wasn’t dramatic; it was the hand of a woman that knew who she was, knew what she wanted, and was stubborn and strong in getting it.

“Lin.” Korro’s voice broke out into the air, and the girls gave a mixture of cheers and “awws” as Lin was revealed early into the game. It was a mixed blessing for Korro; he had the joy of victory but Lin quickly stopped servicing him, pulling her hand away from his shaft and leaving his cock standing erect and wet, but lonely.

“Good job, kid.” Lin’s gruff voice slipped into the room, and she tapped his precum-dabbed cockhead with the tip of her finger. “Alright, next!”

The next woman was on him quickly, and Korro groaned as he felt a new mouth around him. The next one was bold and aggressive, a firm yet feminine grip and the cocky arrogance to slip her tongue up his entire shaft and make him wait until she brought him into her mouth. Immediately Korro knew it could only be Asami or Kuvira; they alone among his wives were so arrogant in the realm of sexual desires. The grip wasn’t strong enough to be Kuvira unless the soldier was holding back to throw him off, and it made Korro ponder while pleasure shivered through his body. He laid back and took a deep breath, steeling himself as a mouth again worked down to his hilt, claiming him deep.

“Can I touch whoever’s doing it?” Korro asked, slyly hoping that Asami would speak up again and solve the riddle he was facing. Unfortunately, the wives had caught on to his ploy, and Lin was the one to speak.

“Wouldn’t be fair, kid. You could tell by the hair.” Her voice was gruff but pleased, and she licked her wet lips before continuing. “All you can do is lay back and cum.”

Cum. It was the answer to Korro’s dilemma, but it would use what he suspected was going to be a valuable resource in the evening ahead of him. The Avatar pondered briefly if he should allow himself to release, knowing that it would be easy underneath the affections being slaved across his cock. Did he dare risk one of his climaxes for the evening in order to solve his question?

Ultimately he decided to go for it, hoping to make a strong showing in the early moments of the contest. When Korro’s cock started to twitch and throb the Avatar clenched his teeth, grunting and listening close while his member spasmed. He could feel his cockhead twitch and tremble against the woman’s tongue, and he started to fill her mouth with his thick, delicious cream.

Asami could swallow him down seamlessly; she was smart and clever about sucking cock, and she knew how to handle a full mouthful of the Avatar’s spunk without so much as a bat of her eye. Kuvira on the other hand was bold and brash, and was prone to biting off more than she could chew. She usually had a tiny cough to give her away with a sudden burst of cum in her mouth, and Korro listened for it as pleasure rolled through him in release.

“...kah…” The noise was barely a whisper as Kuvira struggled to hide it.

“Kuvira!” Korro’s voice was triumphant as he called out, and again he was met with the mixture of cheers and disappointed groans from the crowd. Some of the girls wanted to see their husband run the line of all of them, while others were rooting for him to mix it up because of the joy it would give them in teasing him later.

He was off to a good start, and Kuvira was busy swallowing the cum that had filled her mouth as she grumbled off of the bed. She lifted her pregnant stomach off of the bed as she swallowed the load down, licking her lips as he soldier moved off of the bed.

Two down and four to go, with only two correct answers still needed. Things were looking good for the Avatar, but the women weren’t about to give him a rest. The next one dropped down almost instantly and started to service him, a tongue moving around his cock and slurping up the remnants of the cum that oozed around his shaft. Korro groaned and whimpered as whoever it was worked, and though his length started to stiffen the overwhelming sensitivity in his cock made it difficult for him to figure things out. Whoever it was performed in a very active fashion against his length, servicing him with lips and tongue while thin fingers wrapped eagerly around his growing sack. Korro was left whimpering for a moment as his cock continued to slowly ooze cum, each drop of which he could feel a tongue move to slurp back up. The Avatar’s breathing started to pick up as he whimpered, and the woman working on his cock was furiously teasing against his trembling, sensitive head.

“I...I don’t…” For the first time, Avatar Korro had a difficult time collecting his thoughts. It was an understandable situation with so much pleasure rolling through his body, and ultimately he could do little more than offer a quick guess, knowing he was in no state to think things out. If he was wrong, it would still give him a chance to catch his breath and go at the next one with renewed vigor. If he was right, all the better. “Ah...S...Suyin?”

“Incorrect!” Kuvira’s voice roared in conquest, though it didn’t come from Korro’s lap. The pregnant soldier moved forward and grabbed whoever was truly servicing him and pulled her away, leaving Korro’s cock once again stiff, spit-covered, and desperate for more attention. “That’s one mistake, Korro! She’ll go back into the rotation and appear again!”

“That means if you get two more wrong, you lose, kid.” Chief Beifong’s voice slipped into the room with a soft chuckle. “But two more right, and you win.”

“Hah...okay.” Korro nodded at the terms, and took a deep breath. There were four women still in rotation for Korro to try guessing; Opal, Senna, Asami, and the incorrectly labelled Suyin. And in a minimum of three more rounds, the contest would be over. Korro swallowed and shifted back and forth in the bed, taking a slow, deep breath. When he was ready for the next round he gave a slow nod, and a new mouth came to claim the Avatar’s length.

It was an easy one. Some of Korro’s wives, like Kuvira and Asami, could be described as “aggressive” when it came to sucking on the Avatar’s member. His mother; however, could only be described as cock hungry. Senna had a way of throwing herself passionately into servicing her son, and it was impossible for her to hide her enthusiasm. From the very first lick Korro knew it was his own mother that was moving against him, but he held that knowledge behind his teeth while he let himself enjoy it. Senna’s oral treatment of her son was half skill and half frenzy, and the older woman moved her tongue to swirl around his sack in between frantic pushes of her head up and down on Korro’s cock. She only used her hands when Korro popped out of her mouth, and did almost everything with her lips, cheeks, and face. The nose that buried itself against the crook of Korro’s sack was familiar and joyful, and the heavy breathing that quivered down his erect cock was something only Senna shuddered with.

He didn’t even ponder for a second that it was a trick or a ruse, because no one could truly emulate the way his mother sucked his cock.

“Mom…” Korro whimpered happily, his member twitching as the woman was frantically deepthroating him. Her fingers tightened against Korro’s thighs as she worked her mouth up and down, covering his length with a sloppy, sweet mess that coated her face and flavored her son’s length. More cheers and groans filled the room to tell Korro that he was right, though something in the operation of things didn’t go exactly as planned.

“Senna, you can stop now.” Lin observed thoughtfully, watching as the Avatar’s mother serviced him. All Senna gave in response was a mumbled negative, and she continued to work her mouth up and down her son’s thick length. It was a tradition she wouldn’t let go until it ended, and the wives soon realized that there was one among their ranks that wouldn’t play by the rules.

“Oh for the Spirits’ sake.” Kuvira grumbled as she watched, and her complaint filled the room. “She’s going to ruin the integrity of the tournament!”

“Oh, chill out, Kuvira.” Asami’s smooth voice came next, lined with a delighted laugh. “She’s only going to make it harder for Korro to guess whoever’s next. Let the woman enjoy herself!”

Korro knew Asami was right, but he was helpless to do anything about it while his mother continued to worship his cock. When his release came Senna popped her mouth off at the last minute, and the Avatar was left firing up straight into her face. He could feel his cockhead squeeze against Senna’s cheek while he released, his white cream oozing out onto her dark, beautiful skin. While Korro was left whimpering in the aftermath Senna continued to tease him; using the Avatar’s own cock to slide his cum back where it belonged: within her mouth. Even after Korro came it was a few long moments before Senna finally moved away, leaving Korro an exhausted mess with a cock that was stiff, aroused, and covered in a sloppy mess.

“Sorry girls, guess I got carried away.” The older woman’s voice was bashful and sweet, and Korro couldn’t help but grin at the thought. He was lucky to have a mother so impossibly kind.

Senna left Korro’s body tender and delighted, but ultimately easy prey for his wives. Korro only needed one more right answer while he needed two to fail, but one of those failures came astonishingly quickly in the aftermath of Senna’s pleasure. The Avatar’s mother left his senses swirling around in complete chaos, and he couldn’t tell his left from his right, let alone the finer nuances of his brides’ mouths.

“...Opal?” He posed the question, and again Kuvira laughed in gloating victory. Her boastful glee was enough to tell him he had made a mistake.

“One last guess, Korro!” The soldier roared through the room, her tone competitive and strong. Even though the whole situation had clearly been Asami’s idea, it seemed like the hardest of Korro’s wives was getting into the winning and losing aspect the most. It didn’t surprise him; Kuvira was fiercely headstrong even when hormones weren’t flaring in a room that smelled of sex, sweat, and hunger. “Whether you win or lose, it all ends with...her!”

Korro just chuckled and nodded to the woman’s words as the final mouth came to him, and in the ultimate coy tease the Avatar quickly realized that it was one of his wives pulling a fast one. The touch that came to him was timid and soft; merely the tip of a tongue that was pushing and teasing the head of his cock. It was a tiny presence that the Avatar could barely feel, a little warm bump or push that moved his cock from side to side and left him throbbing and hard. She wouldn’t give him the benefit of her mouth or her hand; just a tongue tip and a shot in the dark.

The Avatar grunted in frustration as he felt it; both because of the unfair advantage that his unknown wife was displaying, but because of the pleasure rocking through him. His member was coated with the spit of all of his wives, and now it was being merely teased back and forth by a tiny, thin tongue. It was torture to not have more, to not be deeper.

Thankfully, the answer came to him before the teasing pleasure was able to drive him mad, and it came from a place that wasn’t his wife’s mouth. Of the three remaining women there was Opal, Suyin, and Asami...and only one of them had long hair.

The hair that was dangling down and dusting the inside of his thighs could only belong to one woman.

“Asami!” Korro beamed, and applause filled the room as Korro won the contest. Even Kuvira begrudgingly clapped her hands while Asami moved a hand up, pulling the Avatar’s blindfold away from his face. She smiled lovingly down to her husband while she moved her grip forward, closing her fingers around his cock as she started to speak in a soft, sweet tone.

“Congratulations, Korro, you win!” She smiled, and blew her husband a kiss with her delicate fingers. Her other hand tightened around the Avatar’s cock, squeezing his throbbing length within her velvet grip. “And that means...we owe you a prize.”

Korro grinned and sat up, looking at the half-dozen women that surrounded the edge of the bed. Whatever prize was in store for him, he was eager to get it.

 

As it turned out, Korro’s prize was an evening unlike any he had ever enjoyed. The Avatar already lived what most men would consider a dream, but his loyal and loving wives made sure to step his bliss up for the evening. In the ensuing hours that followed the Avatar was treated to every last one of his wive’s holes; claiming each and every one of the eighteen openings at least once. Each of the Avatar’s wives was promised at least one release inside each of their three openings, and in the long night that came Korro strove to deliver to each of them. Pushing his stamina and his endurance to the absolute limit, Korro worked his way through the ranks with the frantic passion of a man living an absolute dream.

There was an order to the madness, and Korro’s wives demanded that their husband first make sport of each of their asses. The six of them lined up on hands and knees on the bed, kneeling shoulder-to-shoulder and presenting a line of beautiful, round rears. From the dark tone of Senna’s flash to the pale color of Asami’s, a flesh-toned rainbow was laid before the Avatar, and six tight, welcoming holes were open for his delight. Though it was tempting for the avatar to claim each of their wet slits first, the women had made their desires perfectly clear, and their loving husband would be remiss to deny them.

He started with those that would be unable to remain on their hands and knees for the longest; the three wives that were heavy with child. Kuvira was the furthest along and therefore the one that was under the strain of pregnancy the most, and Korro didn’t hesitate to slip behind the soldier and glide his length into the tight embrace of her ass. Her beautiful cry filled the air as Korro instantly began to claim her, styling the way he shoved himself into her to the desires of the woman herself. Someone like Kuvira would be fucked far rougher than a woman like Opal, and the other five women watched over their shoulders as they saw Kuvira’s head rock back and forth as she was roughly, hungrily claimed.

She screamed and moaned as the Avatar deposited his load deep within the confines of her ass, and when her session was over amid screaming, squirting climax the soldier rolled onto her waist and held close the frame of her pregnant stomach. Kuvira moved to the far end of the bed and laid out, watching the line of faces as Korro fucked each and everyone one from behind.

Suyin was next, and Korro slid his wet, sticky cock into the impossibly tight hole of the pregnant Beifong matriarch. She was heavy with what would be her sixth child, but her first to the Avatar, but despite that she was still intensely eager to do her part. Korro’s thrusting into her rear was deep and forceful so as to lift Suyin’s lower half off the bed; keeping the tiny, acrobatic woman bouncing as she was claimed. By the time he finished inside of her Suyin scrambled over to where Kuvira lay, and soon went flat on her back with her head resting just underneath Kuvira’s large, sweat-lined breast. Both women watched with cum leaking out of their asses, one-third of Korro’s wives claimed in their tightest holes.

The pregnant Asami came next, and the Avatar pressed into his first bride with all of the love and passion that one man could muster. As the architect behind the evening’s festivities Korro rewarded Asami with passionate lovemaking from behind, every inch of him spreading and stretching the pale, elegant woman’s tight walls. As her pregnant stomach rolled back and forth across the fabric of the blanket Asami allowed a litany of whimpering gasps leave her lips, her smile delightful and her eyes glazed with desire. Before long she was laying with Suyin and Kuvira, three delighted women with cum filling their tight, happy puckers.

The other three came next in short order, and Avatar Korro’s length delighted them one after the other. His strength and stamina remained strong after each, and the Avatar’s cock didn’t fail his wives in the time it took to rut each and every one of their asses. Korro’s mother soon joined the group and Opal shortly after, and as Korro finished with each of the women the pile of sweaty, naked flesh on the other end of the bed grew and grew. He finished the trials of his wives’ asses with Lin Beifong; whom had somehow through all of her rigorous police training had acquired the tightest, fiercest grip of them all. It was a gift that was unique among Korro’s wives, and while Lin watched her husband over her shoulder she only studied him with a smirk, watching as the layers of pleasure rolled over the Avatar’s face.

He came without even having to thrust; Lin’s ass exercising its unique ability to grip, throb, and stroke her husband to climax purely from her remarkably tight muscle control. Just as Senna had a craven, desperate hunger to suck on Korro’s length, Lin Beifong alone dominated pleasing him with her ass.

When Korro had finished with each of his wive’s second hole, a much needed break came to the group. For a long hour in the dead of night the seven lovers rested with each other and partook of drink and storytelling, enjoying their presence and getting ready for what promised to be a remarkable end for the night. Though Korro was still in the dark of what they had planned, Opal looked joyfully nervous. Even at the very end of their break he had no idea just what the women had in store, but once he found out the Avatar’s passions flared back to life with ease.

Opal was bent on her hands and knees near the edge of the bed, presenting herself just as she had before. Only this time, she would remain their untouched, and she would wait until the very end of the evening. She would be the last person to be fucked, but the only person to receive all of Korro’s cum.

Korro didn’t realize what his wives had in mind until he fucked the pregnant Asami, driving his cock into her tight, warm valley and filling her with his rich, thick cream. When their sweaty bodies separated Senna stepped forward with a smile, and as she pushed her husband away from Asami’s body her hands lowered to cover the Sato heir’s own. A bit of waterbending soon found the ropes of Korro’s cum slide away from Asami’s hole, and after a small glide through the air, straight into Opal’s own waiting slit.

“Your prize is a new baby, Korro.” Opal murmured after the first load was waterbent inside of her, and she gazed back at the Avatar with a blush on her cheeks. “Help me make one for you tonight.”

Korro’s cheeks darkened and his smile grew, nodding eagerly as the next of his wives stepped forward.

With Asami finished and Opal waiting for more cum, four women remained to be used as surrogate broodmares for Opal. And one by one Korro fucked and filled them, while Senna stood nearby to waterbend his cream away from her hole and into Opal’s. Whether it was the rough, hair-pulling, scratching session between Korro and Kuvira or the loving moment between mother and son as Senna and Korro climaxed together mid-kiss, the sticky threads of cream all ended up in the same place. Each time another load slid into her Opal whimpered and covered her hand over her sex, desperate to keep it all inside while her husband came ever-close to running out of other wives.

Suyin was the last one to serve as a surrogate; taking a load of cum that was then transferred into her only daughter’s wet entrance. And once she slid away Korro was left with one last burst of stamina; one last fuck for his sweetest wife. Opal was sticky and warm with cum; each of the loads that had been waterbent inside of her still resting deep within her sex. She held a hand over her belly and whimpered quietly as she waited for Korro to mount her, and when the moment came she moaned in delighted bliss.

He fucked her slowly and sweetly as the cum of his last five sessions swirled around his cock, and each thrust only squeezed more of it around the walls of Opal’s womb. Together they mixed a cocktail of his cream inside of her wet entrance, a swirled proof of all of the other members of their family. In many ways, it was far more intimate than ever before, and the spunk that had filled up Opal’s sex carried a little piece of each of their wives. When Korro finally fired his last shot of the evening inside of Opal’s tight, dripping entrance, the young woman dreamed of the child she would bare to the Avatar, a child shared among them all. If the spirits were kind the baby would carry a fragment of each of them, and the thought made Opal swoon as she felt Korro’s last load seed her deeply.

Asami’s genius.

Opal’s kindness.

Kuvira’s tenacity.

Suyin’s will.

Lin’s strength.

Senna’s compassion.

All of those things mixed together with the essence of the Avatar, the unifying balance that kept the world in check. Between the seven of them there was nothing they couldn’t accomplish, and there was nothing that their collective child couldn’t do. Korro sighed contently as he pulled his member free of his wives, and glanced over their smiling, content faces as he fell back against the bed. Opal was certainly pregnant after such a display, and the thoughts of how wonderful their child would be sunk deep into Korro’s heart, warming him as he laid there.

It was a pleasant focus to dream about, as his eyes closed and he fell into a well-loved and well-deserved sleep.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
